


Nothing to Lose

by PoeticAnt44



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholism, Assault, Attempt at Humor, Bandits & Outlaws, Bleak Falls Barrow, Character Death, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Helgen, Humor, Insecurities, Inspired by Skyrim, Jealousy, Love, Magic, Marriage, Memories, Memory Loss, Modded Skyrim, Near Death, Nordic Ruins, Not a Companions Questline, Not a Thieves Guild Questline, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pickpockets, Prostitution, Racism, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Runes, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Frustration, Skyrim References, Skyrim Spoilers, Smut, Stealing, Suicide, Torture, Twins, Underage Nudity, Violence, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Whiterun, Wolves, body tattoos, f/f sex, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 47
Words: 80,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticAnt44/pseuds/PoeticAnt44
Summary: Liliah is a Dark Elf who has no memory of her past or how her body is covered in runed tattoos.  A teenager who struggled to survive and made her way into the Thieves' Guild thanks to the kindness of Brynjolf, who isn't known for taking in stray dogs.  But there was just something about her.  She eventually sets out on her own while she struggles with her inner demons only to find that she will be thrown into an unwanted relationship thanks to the meddling of a Daedric Prince.While this story has the Companion and Thieves' Guild characters, it does not follow their particular questlines.Fan Art on Chapter 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I had been working on based on a character I was playing. Using Live Another Life mod, but is also combined with the original beginning of the story of Skyrim. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Your comments and support mean everything!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!

She woke up to the smell of smoke, burnt corpses, and a pounding headache. The Khajiit, Fa’kir, was dead and burnt. He was supposed to help her and protect her, but in the end, he couldn’t even defend himself against several bandits. She wobbly got up on her feet to look around. Nothing was left; they took everything. 

Even at 16, the Dunmer girl could take a beating, and she hoped that they were hurting as much as she was when she fought back. She didn’t know why they left her alive; perhaps they thought she was also dead. 

Looking down, she noticed she no longer had her clothes and was covered in blood. Scoping the surrounding area, she couldn’t find them. The bandits cleaned them out of everything. Now she was going to have to walk and find some help knowing no one would help a naked and destitute Dunmer girl. 

After about an hour of walking, not knowing even what direction she was headed, she was faced with a pair of wolves. The only weapons she had on her naked body were her hands. She knew a couple of spells, but never knew how she learned them; she only knew she had them. Having no memory except for the past two years was frustrating at times, but she had long given up hope of ever recovering her memories. She didn’t even know her name. The Khajiit had taken to calling her ‘girl.’ 

She was already exhausted from her beating and bleeding, and the walking just made it worse. Eventually, she finally came up to some guard and a husband and wife following him. She was bitching at her husband about some wedding and having to walk so far._ Finally, some help...maybe. _

“Excuse me, please, I need some help...” was all she could get out before the woman blocked the two men from helping her.

“Get out of here, fucking trash!” The woman bent down to grab some rocks and started throwing them at the Dunmer girl. The girl ran as fast as she could away from the crazy woman. 

She was so hungry, tired, and thirsty. There was no clean water in this forsaken wasteland of bubbling hot waters and marshy pits. It seemed no one lived there either because she hadn’t stumbled onto any cabins or farms, so she couldn’t even steal her clothes and food. She had no choice but to keep going. 

Finally, she came to a small mining village. She had no idea what it was called, but all she cared about was clothes and food. With desperation, she started asking for help from the miners. All she received for her efforts was disdain or disgust, kicking at her as if she were some rabid animal. Falling to her bloodied knees, she crawled away quickly and moved on. She was going to die if she didn’t get help soon, the girl thought as she tried not to cry. 

By nightfall, she could see some lights in the distance. She sighed in relief. Lights meant a town, and a town meant food, she thought as her stomach rumbled. She could hide in a town...as long as she had something to cover up her body. As she arrived by the stables, there were some guards by the city gates, but it was too dark to see her hiding among the horses. 

Grabbing a fur that was lying on top of a horse, she quickly wrapped it around her body. Petting the horse as a thank you, she started to head to the gates wondering how she was going to get past the guards. She concluded that they would never let her in and snuck around the side of the walled town to see if there was another way in. 

Walking around the high walls, she saw a large tree she could climb to get over it. She threw her fur over the side and quickly scrambled up the tree next to it, jumped on top of the wall, and promptly jumped down to the ground, rolling silently to lessen the impact of the fall. 

Wrapping herself in the fur again, she started to scope the town. If she were to get help, she would just have to help herself. It was clear that no one else would. The Khajiit had trained her to pickpocket, sneak, and use lockpicks. Her ability to do it so well was the only reason he kept her around and wasted his food on her. 

That’s when he first saw her. Only a trained eye like his would have been able to spot the Dunmer girl wrapped in a pelt of fur. She was hiding behind a building scoping out a mark; he knew exactly what she was doing but was curious how she even got past his guards. He tried not to stare too much because he did not want to give away her position to others, wanting to see what she did. 

She made sure the coast was clear as the noblewoman walked by her, she deftly searched the woman’s pockets in her dress without her knowing what hit her. The girl quickly looked in her hands to see what her prize was. Nothing of worth other than a ring. With a look of disappointment, she put on her finger to sell later. 

The man watching smiled at this, seeing how good she was and wondered why she was only wrapped in fur. Upon closer inspection, he noticed she had blood on her face, and she looked hungry--something must have happened to her. 

She moved on to the other side of the building because she did not want to linger in one spot for too long. The man was arranging his bottles in his stand, keeping his eyes on her. His head was down, so no one would notice what he was looking at. Just as quickly as the last time, she pickpocketed a gentleman, smiling with her reward. She was about to leave again before she was roughly grabbed by the arm. Damn, she was caught, not seeing the guard come behind her. 

The guard shook her hard, yelling and tried to pull her to the prison, and as he did so, her fur fell off. The man who was watching her turned wide-eyed, not only because she didn’t have any clothes on but because her entire dark body was covered in these black runed tattoos. He had never seen anything like it--_it must have been painful when it was done to her. _

The guard apparently wasn’t ready for a teenager’s nudity, and he paid for his reaction as she screamed and climbed up his body, wrapped her legs around his neck while throwing them both down on the ground. She held them there, trying to choke him to death with her thighs as she struggled to pry her legs off of his neck. More guards quickly came to pull her off of him, but they too ended up on the ground. 

She flipped her body in the air before they reached her and landed on her feet, crouching as she swept a leg at one of them, knocking him down onto his back. The next guard was fortunate enough to get a spin kick to his head, knocking him out. 

_ Damn, she was fast and certainly knew how to fight._

A crowd started gathering, some in shock to see a naked girl fighting several armed guards. 

She jumped on the fourth guard, and as he fell with her on top of him, repeatedly punching him in the face, breaking his nose. Four guards on the ground, and it took four more to finally stop her. She was wild and screaming and fighting for them to let her go, kicking one of the guards in the nose, breaking it as she struggled. In the end, they finally managed to throw her in the prison kicking and screaming, deciding what to do with her later. 

He just shook his head in amazement. She was feral, but she obviously had talent beyond her fighting ability. He made up his mind; he was going to bribe one of the guards to see if she would talk to him. He was just too curious about her to let this go. 

He waited until the next morning to visit her. Give her a chance to settle down and have something to eat. But when he got into the prison the following morning, he found out that the guards didn’t feed her at all. They were too terrified of her to hand her food. No one wanted to get close. 

He cursed under his breath--_assholes._ He could tell the girl was already starving yesterday, he couldn’t imagine how she was feeling today. 

“Give me the food. I will give it to the girl.” He grabbed the food and walked off, muttering, “Cowards.” 

“It’s your funeral!” one of the guards yelled back as they all laughed. 

When he arrived in front of her cell, he could see she was cowered and still naked in the far corner of her cell, knees drawn up shivering from the cold. _ Couldn’t they at least have thrown her a fucking blanket? _ Animals, he thought. He left again and grabbed a blanket they kept in storage. Walking back, he could see she had been staring at him closely with her red eyes. 

“Hi there, lass. I’m Brynjolf,” he said quietly because he did not want to scare or upset her. “Here, lass; I have some food for you," he said as he slid some food through the slot in the cell door. 

She looked at him and the food back and forth suspiciously. “I assure you, it’s fine. Go on, lass,” he said in his kindest voice. 

Still not moving to the food, he showed her the blanket. “Here, I also have this for you. You must be very cold in here. They should have given you something warm, at least.” He slipped the blanket in between the iron bars and tossed it to her. 

Tentatively, she reached out for it and wrapped her body in it; eyes still untrusting. The man couldn’t really blame her. The Dunmer were pretty much treated like shit, and something clearly bad happened to her. 

Once she had her food and blanket, he backed further away from her cell and sat down on the ground with his back to the wall facing her. She looked back at the food again and quickly grabbed it; moving back to her corner where she ate it so fast, she almost gagged on it. 

“Slow down, lass. You don’t want to make yourself sick.” 

She looked at him again while eating a bit slower. “What’s your name, lass?” 

The elf girl eyed him suspiciously. She had lost trust for most people in Skyrim. Khajiit was the only one nice to her, but he still treated her like crap. At least he fed her and let her sleep by the fire; sometimes, on frigid nights, he even let her sleep next to him for warmth. But this handsome red-headed man with very kind eyes and a smooth voice; it would be too easy to fall prey to him. She knew he wanted something from her. She was naked, so it was probably sex like they all do. Men are all the same she discovered in her short experience. 

She was quiet for a long while, and Brynjolf was beginning to wonder if she was able to talk at all. Then he heard her quietly speak, “Girl.” 

“Yes, you are a girl, but what’s your name?” 

“Girl,” she said again. 

“Your name is ‘Girl’? Who would name you that, and why?” 

“Khajiit named me that.” 

“Who’s Khajiit?” 

“Fa’kir, he’s my protector.” 

“Where is Fa’kir now?” 

“Dead.” 

“I see. Not much of a protector then. And you, I assume you were also injured?” 

She just nodded and started eating her apple. 

“Are you thirsty, Girl?” 

She nodded, and Brynjolf went off to grab her a mug of water as she eyed his movements. When he returned, he saw she was now right up to the bars. His heart jumped a little, surprising himself that she scared him a little. But he didn’t back away. Instead, he handed her the mug of water, and she took it, greedily drinking it. He watched her drink the whole mug of water and use the back of her hand to wipe away any spilled water from her mouth. 

Upon closer inspection, through all the dried blood on her face, there were runed tattoos there too. _Who would do that to a child? _ But he wasn’t naïve. He knew how cruel people could be, even to children. Underneath all that dried blood and tattoos on her face, he could see a lot of dark freckles. She had extremely long black hair covered in knots, leaves, and dirt. It went down past her hips, looking like she never had a hair cut in her life. 

She was very close to him now and just eyed up at him with her continued suspicions, yet she didn’t seem afraid. She looked like she was waiting for him to tell her finally what he wanted from her. Looking down at her, he asked, “Where did you learn to fight like that?” 

Shrugging that she didn’t know, “I just do it.” 

“And, who did that to your body? All those tattoos?” 

She just shrugged again. 

“You don’t remember?” he asked as she shook her head no. 

“What do you remember?” 

She shrugged a third time, “I don’t have much memory. I remember two ages now.” 

“Two ages...you mean years? How old are you now, lass?” 

She nodded her head, “Sixteen, I think.” 

He nodded, thinking as much. The girl looked very young, but it was sometimes hard to tell with elves. 

“You are very good at pickpocketing and sneaking. I was watching you yesterday.” 

Her eyes quickly narrowed, mistrust in those red eyes. 

He saw that and raised his hands defensively, “No worries, lass. I was very impressed. You are very good at it.” 

“Khajiit taught me to cover my food and sleep.” 

“Did you ever make any money at it? What I’m asking is, did he let you keep any of it.” 

She shook her head, no. 

“I see, well that’s too bad. You see, I’m part of a group...a family if you will. We need someone of your talent. You are excellent at it and very fast. The difference between my family and your Khajiit is, we will actually pay you and protect you. Would that be something you would be interested in, lass?” 

She looked at him again with suspicious eyes. _ People always want something. _ “What else would I have to pay?” 

“Pay? Nothing. You work; you earn money, a bed, and food.” 

“You won’t sell me for sex?” 

“What?! No, no, lass. We don’t do that sort of thing.” 

“How are you to get me out of prison?” she asked, looking around her cell. 

“You let me worry about that, lass. But we are going to do one thing before we get you out of here. I’m going to give you a real name...not ‘Girl.’ You deserve more than that. How about...uhm, Liliah. A pretty Dunmer girl name? 

She smiled at that a little. 

“OK, Liliah, it is, lass,” he said after seeing that slight smile he almost missed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liliah is a bit older and wiser; or is it stupider. She was still figuring that out. Living the life of a mercenary/bounty hunter was good enough for her as long as she had drink and someone periodically to share it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you like it.
> 
> Bookmarks, Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

_Four years later _

_Urgh, why did I drink so much last night? _She always asked herself that question, yet she kept on doing it. Looking over on her right side of the bed, she could see the beautiful red-headed Nord woman sprawled naked on her stomach with her smooth white skin covered in freckles..._the Gods I’m a sucker for freckles._

Liliah had to pay a pretty Septim for her, more like several pretty Septims. What was her name again? Brianne? Brie? Briannah? _ Oh, who cares; she was delicious. _

She rolled over to Briewhatshername and inserted her finger into her pussy. Liliah wanted one more go with her before the sun rose, no matter how badly her head was hurting. She felt Briewhatshername stirring under her finger, waking from her blissful sleep. The woman rolled over on her left to look at Liliah with a smile on her face, and her eyes half awake. Liliah fingered her, even more, feeling the red-head get wet, making her wet too. _ Mmmmm,__ she feels so warm. _

Briewhatshername spread her legs as Liliah inserted more fingers, and the woman started sucking on her tattooed nipples, biting them lightly, sending shivers down Liliah’s spine. As she said..._delicious. _The woman climbed on top of Liliah’s legs and slowly started spreading them and fingering her pussy. 

“Mmmmm, you are so wet...” she said, licking her finger when she pulled it out. “I want another taste of you before I have to go...” 

Briewhatshername planted her face between Liliah’s legs, spread her folds, and started licking her bead with a firm tongue, resulting in moans from Liliah and pushed the woman’s head down harder as she gyrated in her mouth. Her expert tongue swirling around that perfect spot, sending currents through her body. _This is why I paid so much for her._

It didn’t take long before she exploded into an orgasm as Briewhatshername sucked up her juices. Liliah’s head also exploded in pain from, but she didn’t care; it was worth it. This woman was perfect_._ Briewhatshername sat up and kissed Liliah with her juices all over her mouth and stood up to get dressed. 

"No, don’t go!” Liliah demanded. 

“I have to, doll, unless you have more coin for me. Do you have any more coins for me?” 

“Damn, no. I spent all my last coin on your gorgeous and tasty soul.” 

“Well, if you are ever headed back into town and have the coin, do NOT hesitate to find me.” As she walked out, she winked and blew Liliah a kiss. 

_ Delicious... _

********** 

She stumbled out of the Bannered Mare an hour later, her breasts almost spilling out of her untied tunic while she was trying to tie up her leather pants. Distracted and not looking where she was going, she crashed right into something hard, and she fell back onto her butt..._ow. _ She thought she ran into a wall or a pillar, but it ended up being a huge man in armor. 

_ Hello, tall, dark, and broody _... 

Liliah would have been more embarrassed had she not been distracted with the handsome young Nord. He held out his hand, and she grabbed it as he easily lifted her upright to stand. 

“Thanks. Uhm, sorry about that...running late, ya know,” she said as she ran off, hopping, trying to slip on her boots. 

He just looked back at her, cracked a smile, and went on his way. 

She had to get a job started. Since she left the Thieves' Guild, she had to find work somehow, so she would do mercenary work or bounties. If she was desperate for money, she would just steal it. If she was really, really desperate, she would fight her way through a ruin for things that weren’t already looted. That meant heading deeper into the ruins where most sane people were too afraid to go. 

She really missed the Thieves' Guild at times...her family. After Brynjolf took her in and was kind to her, she clung to him like some stupid lost puppy. No one had ever been that nice to her before. At night, she would sneak into his bed to sleep with him. When she first did it, it wasn’t sexual. She just felt safe around him and wanted his warmth. She didn’t like sleeping in the Cistern with the others out in the open. But most of the time, he sent her back to her bed because he didn’t want the rest of the Guild to get the wrong idea. 

_“Lass, I am old enough to be your father. I’m 30 years your senior. How would it look if someone found a young girl such as you in my bed?” _he tried to explain to her one night. 

_“I sneak in. No one sees me. Besides, I.__..I __just feel safe, and you’re warm. It scares me to sleep out there. That is all,” _she would say, looking at him pleadingly. 

Sometimes he would give in and let her curl up next to him. He couldn’t help it. It was so hard to say no to her. Good thing he was one of the few with a private room. 

But as time went on and she got a bit older, she would try other things, wanting more than just an innocent snuggle. She would be lying next to Brynjolf whenever he let her, and she would reach around between his legs and feel him getting hard with her touch. He would then firmly move her hand. Another time she crawled into his bed completely naked. Eventually, he had to kick her out of bed and never let her snuggle again. _ Why did it matter her age? She was old enough for sex. _ But the age thing was too much for him. 

_ “You are a beautiful lass. One day you will find someone more worthy, and of your age.” _

Eventually, she got tired of the rejection and just left. She really didn’t need the snuggling and support anymore, _who am I kidding? I LOVE snuggling,_ she thought moodily. But she did like him, even one point stupidly thinking it was love. That’s what happens when you fall for your protector. _You think it’s love. Silly, stupid girl, _ she thought as she quickly wiped away her watering eyes. 

Now she gets her love from anyone willing to give it to her or take her coin for it. She knew there was something wrong with her and was smart enough to figure it out, but she just pushed it back into her mind. She drank, she fucked, she stole. That’s all she needed to figure out...simple. 

As she walked to Dragonsreach, she failed to notice the mage in dark robes staring at her from a distance. 

********** 

He was getting so bored with her. She used to be one of his favorites, watching her and her self-destructive behavior. Sanguine was purely ecstatic when he saw her trying to have sex with that man who was old enough to be her father of the Thieves’ Guild. That was pure deliciousness. But the man had to ruin it with morals. Since when does a thief have morals? Boring! 

He usually wouldn’t even have to influence her in any way. She would fuck anyone who would give her the time of day and drink herself to Oblivion nightly. He loved to watch her destruction. And, there was something special about her. But now it’s the same old same old. When Sanguine gets bored... 

But he wasn’t bored enough with her to not meddle in her life. Oh no. He decided to change her direction, but no one would expect from Sanguine, the Daedric Prince of Debauchery. You know what would really be fun? Making her fall in love with someone and then, surprise, take it all away. Yes, it was kind of cruel, but she would never fall in love if he didn’t intervene anyway, so really, he was actually doing her a favor. Sanguine thought all of these things with a sadistic smile as he watched her crash into that handsome young man. 

He would bide his time and wait for the right moment. 

********** 

The reason she was here in Whiterun was that the Jarl was looking for someone to clear out the bandits in the area. Normally, she wouldn’t care about bandits, well she did have a personal hatred for them, not that she was a saint. That and she really needed the money. _ I mean, just steal and have fun, as I did. _ They didn’t have to rape and pillage too; assholes. So, she showed up at Dragonsreach and talked to the Jarl’s Housecarl for details. 

The first one on her list was Halted Stream Camp. This particular bandit camp was too close for comfort according to the Housecarl and needed to be wiped out. Easy enough. Bandits were weak and pathetic. She stole one of the horses because she was too lazy and too hungover to walk it. She understood the irony of stealing a horse to get rid of bandits, but her head just hurt too much. When she arrived, she ducked behind some boulders as to not be seen. Her goal was just to pick them off one by one. 

Her bow was getting old and worn out, but it never failed her, which was why she hasn’t stolen a new one yet. She aimed at some orc hanging on the tower and quickly took him out with one arrow to the face. Hoping to take out another before they noticed, she saw the bandits scrambling around like ants on a fire. 

_Shit. I'm going to have to face them head-on now. _

She pulled out her stolen ebony dagger and lit up her left hand with fire. Her fucking head was pounding through her skull and offhandedly thought she should learn some healing spell. Maybe she just liked the pain, who knows. _Alright brain, that was enough self-analysis for one day. _

Running head-on into the melee, she shot out with her hand setting the first bandit on fire and slit his throat while he screamed, “I’m burning!!!” Not stopping her momentum, she jumped and kicked the next bandit right in the chest, sending him flying backward while she threw her dagger at the third bandit right in the eye, dropping him dead. She kneed the bandit she sent flying from her kick in the throat until he choked to death. _ I hate these fuckers. _

After she had finally cleared out the mine and the bandit leader, she headed back to Whiterun for her coin and her next job. Still full of adrenaline and a lot of coins, she went in search of her delicious red-head. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a battle for the ages; or was it sex for the ages? Both? Whatever it was, she certainly met her match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and any comments/kudos/bookmarks!

Pouting that she couldn’t find Briewhatshername, she decided to splurge and get herself some Colovian Brandy that night. Drinking more than she was eating, it didn’t take long for her to get buzzed. Part of her thought her life was becoming a complete bore...booze, sex, stealing, killing. It was the same thing day in and day out. But she pushed those thoughts aside too. She wasn’t going to change, so why bother thinking about it. When she overthought about these things, she just drank more. _ Foggy brain was a good brain. _ She knew this was just self-loathing..._shut the fuck up, brain!!! _

Bored with drinking, she headed out onto the streets of Whiterun and out of the gates. It was a beautiful night, and she wanted to find someplace to sleep under the stars. That’s when she saw him..._tall, dark, and broody._ Y_ummy_. It was time for a little fun. 

Her inner voice telling her it probably wasn’t such a good idea after how much she had to drink, but she ignored her inner thoughts like she always did. Wondering what the Nord was doing out alone on the road outside of Whiterun, she started to quietly follow him. She was curious what a man like that carried in his pockets; besides, you know... 

The man smirked. He remembered her smell from this morning, except now it was mixed with a different kind of alcohol, and it didn’t have any lingering sex in it. She was coming towards him, and she didn’t know he could sense her. Hearing her sneak up on him, he wondered what she was even attempting to do. There was something suspicious about her movements. 

He was leaving for a job, heading towards Helgen when he first sensed her. After about a mile, she was still strangely following him quietly. He had no idea why or what she was up to, only that she was still following him, so he just kept on walking and waiting. 

She was waiting until she knew no one else was around, and it was all clear, not wanting to get caught by some stray guard wandering around and sent to jail again. That was definitely boring; they wouldn’t let her drink. She sneaked from tree to tree and bush to bush to not get caught and not wanting him to know she was there. 

When Liliah felt she was safe enough and that he didn’t know she was there, she, quietly as possible, reached into his satchel and quickly grabbed a handful of whatever—_I __will find out later_. It didn't really matter as it was just for fun. But then she suddenly found her wrist was stuck—_uh __oh_.

That’s when the man finally figured out what she wanted. _ She’s just some damned pickpocket and a good one_, he thought, but a pickpocket nonetheless. If he hadn’t sensed her, she would have been successful. As soon as he felt her approach and get near his bag, he grabbed her wrist and lifted her in the air, her legs dangling, to face him. 

“What in Oblivion do you...” 

He didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying before she twisted out of his grip and climbed up his body onto his shoulders, squeezing his thick neck with her muscular thighs. She didn’t want to kill him, but she was NOT going to get caught and go to jail again. 

The man grabbed Liliah from the back of her neck and threw her off of him, landing on her back with an audible 'oof_.'_ She got the wind knocked out of her for a second. Quickly recovering, she flung her legs out as her body leaped forward, spun around and got in her stance, and prepared for battle, smiling. _ Now, THIS was fun. _

Shor’s Beard, she was fast. He watched with wide eyes as she leaped into the air from being on her back and quickly turned around—_is __she smiling at me? _ She swung her leg out, and round-house kicked to the side of his head. 

Shaking the stars out of his brain, he saw her coming at him again with her other leg as he quickly grabbed it and flung her to the ground like a rag doll.

_Ow. Damn, he’s strong and faster than he looks. _

“Enough!” he shouted. 

But as she leapt up to stand again, she ran straight for him, and with all her strength, she kicked out with both legs at his chest that sent him sprawling and staggering backward until he fell. She could hear the wind get knocked out of him and wasted no time on jumping on top of him, pinning his arms down with her knees. 

She smiled down at him and kissed his lips, her long hair tickling his nose. He could see right down her tunic at her swinging breasts covered in tattoos as she leaped off of him again. As soon as she did, he grabbed her ankle, and she fell face down in the dirt. 

_Why do I have to fucking show off all the time? _ _ I __couldn’t have just left him on the ground. Oh, no, that would have been too fucking easy. This is what happens when you drink...shut the fuck up, BRAIN!_

She wasted no time in recovery as she twisted her free leg and kicked him in the nose, blood pouring down his face. She looked at him wide-eyed. _ That would have dropped most people. _ He must have been made of iron because he didn’t react at all when he grabbed her other leg. Now she was getting fucking mad. 

“Let me go, asshole!” 

She twisted her body face down again and tried to claw her way out of his reach, kicking at him, but he grabbed her and pulled her towards him with her dragging dirt as she went. Again, she twisted her body, ready to scissor his neck with her legs when he just brushed them aside and pinned her down. He straddled her, looking very angry, so she wouldn’t hurt him anymore. Blood dripping down to her chest and tunic. 

“What the fuck, woman! STOP!” 

********** 

Oh, yes. This was absolutely perfect. Sanguine wasn’t visible, but the Daedric Prince was watching the whole fight scene between the two. Liliah couldn’t have set up a more ideal opportunity for Sanguine to cast his spell on them if she had tried. Rubbing his hands together, he cast his magic on the man. He was going to do it to her but decided this would be much more fun. 

********** 

She was breathing heavily from the fighting and drinking from before. “Get the fuck off of me!!” she yelled, her legs were flailing harmlessly behind the man's back as he had her pinned down with his weight and his hands on her wrists, bleeding all over her. That didn't stop her from trying to buck him off. 

“You know, I should beat the shit out of you for my nose,” he said nasally. 

She just looked at him as if she could send daggers through his skull by just thinking about it. He cracked a smile at her anger. _ She deserved it, but damn could she fight. _ It was like fighting a sabre cat with bare hands. He would be more impressed if he wasn’t in so much pain; she may have cracked a rib...or two. 

Looking down at her, he suddenly inhaled deeply, taking a strange and keen interest to all the tattoos across her face and chest. He found himself suddenly very hard looking at her, wanting her. 

_Uh oh,_ she had seen that look before. 

She felt him loosen his grip as he was looking down at her, and she quickly twisted her body once more and scrambled out from under him, but not before he grabbed both of her ankles, and she face-planted on the ground. Dragging her back by her ankles, he sat on her legs with her back to him. 

_Here it comes...__the inevitable rape._

Not sure how he was suddenly turned on by her, but he just had to touch her and smell her, to touch her tattoos and her soft skin. 

But he didn’t rush to remove her clothes and have his way with her. He started to slowly lift her tunic up and lightly touch the tattoos on her back as if he were suddenly fascinated by them and didn’t want to actually rape her. He pressed his face close to her neck and inhaled deeply. He then pulled down her tunic moved his fingers down her shoulders and arms as if he could read the runes all over her. His touches were gentle, which was a stark contrast to the previous beating they were giving each other before, sending goosebumps down her arms. 

_Oh, for fuck sake, just get it over with! _

She hated cat and mouse crap. She could feel his delicate, but rough fingers tracing her tattoos. Suddenly she felt herself flip over onto her back—_oof, _ _yep, he's strong. _

He didn’t know what suddenly came over him, but he was so drawn to her scent and runed tattoos almost obsessively. He wondered who did that to her and why, yet they were so beautiful against her dark gray skin. The man wanted to inspect each one on her body. He quickly flipped her over and looked at her. They were all over her face, too, as he lightly touched her cheek, but they actually made her look more beautiful and exciting. Those intense red eyes looked like they wanted to kill him, though. 

_She probably thinks I’m going to rape her. _

But he couldn’t help himself as he bent down to inhale her neck again and then kiss her. 

OK, she was NOT expecting a kiss. _ What just happened? And, what the fuck is up with the sniffing? _ They were fighting one minute, to her thinking he was going to rape her, to him suddenly wanting to kiss her. 

_What in Oblivion is going on? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liliah escapes her rapist? Lover? It was hard to tell with him and manages to get caught again by someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> I appreciate your comments/kudos/bookmarks <3

As the strange man inserted his tongue into her mouth, she suddenly found herself responding to him. 

_Why are you kissing him back? He’s going to rape you, Liliah!_

The man pulled back from the kiss, staring at her face. Her brows knitted together, completely confused. He delicately touched her face with his rough fingers. She had an arm free, but for some reason, she didn’t try to escape and make a run for it. 

He unexpectedly got off of her and picked her up like a rag doll. _ I mentioned he was strong, right? _ He just had to mate with her but did everything he could to keep it at bay. Standing her up, he dusted the dirt off of her and let her go, raising his arms in peace. 

NowLiliah was thoroughly confused and highly suspicious. She clearly saw sex in his eyes, and something else she couldn’t pinpoint. Slowly she started to turn away to leave before he grabbed her arm back—_Fuck __nope. I knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. _ There was sex in the eyes again, but this time it was also combined with confusion and something else, still unable to figure it out.

He pulled her close to him, looking down at her. He was so tall, and it was hard to look up at him, and those eyes that were so very pale that they almost glowed in the moonlight. Holding her close, he bent his head down and kissed her on the lips. 

_OK, I’ve had enough of this._

She finally managed to wiggle herself free and just looked at him with hunger in his eyes. She shook her head, did a fast spin kick to his head, knocking his lights out. She stormed off, not knowing what direction she was headed—just anywhere else.

********** 

Sanguine was so disappointed in the man. He just had too much self-control. Most men and women can’t resist his spells, and he was curious as to why this man didn’t rip her clothes off and practically rape her. He was supposed to be so in love with her he couldn’t control himself. This man was definitely affected, just not in the way Sanguine hoped. He harrumphed. Sanguine was going to have to get to the bottom of this. 

Then he started to see it; that animalistic urge from him. Oh, he certainly had control, but he still couldn’t resist the Dunmer. He was about to let her go, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Blast, she knocked him out cold. He would just have to try again later. 

********** 

_ What was wrong with that guy anyway? _ _Oblivion, what was wrong with ME for responding to him? _

One minute they were beating each other to Oblivion, and the next, he just wanted her. Maybe it was all the adrenaline from the fight. That had to be it. She guessed some people find that hot or something. He was handsome and broody, definitely her type, but SHE chose to have sex. SHE paid for sex. No one got to take it from her unless they had a death wish. 

Walking a couple of miles, she found the calmer part of the river. Removing her leather pants, boots, and weapons, leaving on her tunic, she jumped in the frigid waters with a yelp to get all his blood off of her. She was covered in it. Damn, it was her favorite tunic. _ Actually, it was my only tunic. _

That’s when she heard it, the rumbling of hoofbeats and wagon wheels. Liliah stepped out of the water, sneaking into some bushes by the road to see what was going on. Normally it wouldn’t have interested her, but there were a lot of them. Something was going on. 

She peered through the shrubs and could see several Imperials on horseback in front and behind of about three wagons that looked like they were full of Stormcloaks and a few other people. They must be taking them to Helgen. She knew the Imperials used the town of Helgen as a base of sorts for prison and executions. 

Poor souls, she thought. She didn’t choose a side, but she felt sorry for the Stormcloaks who only wanted the right to believe in what they wanted; at the same time, she knew they hated those like her... She didn’t get to finish her thought as it all went black. 

********** 

When he came to, rubbing his head and neck and tentatively touching his swollen nose, he looked up at the moons to get an idea of what time it was. He was out of it for about an hour. Shaking his head, trying to focus, he started to stand, wobbly at first, and in a lot of pain. 

_What did that woman do to me? Where did she learn to fight like that? _

He felt terrible for trying to kiss her and lusting after her. He had this strong desire to be with her and mate her as soon as he caught her scent, and it took all his power to stop himself. So, he certainly didn’t blame her for the swift kick to the head and running. That didn’t stop him from wanting to find her again, though. His interest and desire in her didn’t change; he was bound to her now. She was beautiful and those tattoos—by the Nine. That and he’s never been bested by a woman, and she did it without a weapon or magic! He shook his head, smiling, impressed, and winced as it hurt his nose. One of the benefits of being a werewolf was that he would heal quickly.

He could still smell despite his injury and started chasing her scent. After a couple of miles, her scent ended, and he looked around to see if he could pick it again, completely forgetting about the job he had to do. He just had to find her again, to apologize or something. Maybe they could actually get to know one another. 

_“Yeah, sorry about me wanting to rape you and all, but how about a drink sometime?” _ Sure, that would go over well, he thought. It was definitely wishful thinking on his part, but he had to try. 

That’s when he found them. The woman's scent was strong in the discarded leather pants, boots, and—_uh _ _oh. Why are her weapons lying here?  _

Following the trail, he could see she went in the water, presumably to wash off, and she must have heard something or seen something, so she headed to the bushes. There it was, some blood only he could have seen with his keen eyesight on some leaves. Something happened to her. 

Grabbing her gear and going through the bushes, worry coursing through him, he picked up her scent again and followed it. 

********** 

_She was screaming while Sapphire and Vex held her down, “Honey, will you stop screaming and squirming? It’s just a fucking haircut!” Liliah wouldn’t__ stop fighting them. She didn’t know what they were doing to her with those sharp things. “If you don’t stop doing that, you’re going to get hurt. We have to cut your hair. You can’t be a thief with long hair like that...it can be used against you. We need to cut it back, and you can braid it or whatever. But it is just too long!” Sapphire implored her. She felt terrible for the girl and everything she had gone through, but this was just a damned haircut! _

_Liliah had tears in her eyes, and she was so angry. She didn’t want them to touch her or her hair. But after an hour of fighting and begging, she finally let them cut it because she was exhausted, though she was still weeping. When she finished, Sapphire did a beautiful side braid to keep the hair out of her face. _

_There were no mirrors, so she didn’t know what it looked like, but when Brynjolf came__ into the room when they were finished, he told her how pretty she looked. She was so pleased with his reaction, she never fought again to get a haircut. All the women were exhausted after... _

She suddenly woke up when the wagon went over a bump. Her head was pounding in pain again, and her vision blurred, something she was getting used to. Looking around, she could see several men all bound, and one was gagged. _ What did he do to piss them off? _ She tried to move and found herself bound as well. 

_What NOW? _ She sighed. Seriously, what else could go wrong today? First, there was no red-head, the broody man beat the crap out of her, then wanted to fuck her after, now this. She started to look around quickly while testing her bindings. They were too tight, but she managed to contort her body, so her hands were bound in the front. 

Some scruffy blond Nord wearing Stormcloak armor looked at her with eyes wide. She was so dark with these black tattoos all over her body. And, why was the elf only in a tunic? He also wondered how she could do that with her body. Trying to not look at her nipples poking through the wet fabric, he cleared his throat. 

“Finally awake, I see,” he said with some trepidation. 

“Yeah, no thanks to the whoever clocked me on the head," she said, shivering from the cold and still being wet. 

The other man in commoner clothes spoke up, “Damned Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you all came along. Empire was nice and lazy. I would have easily stolen that horse had it not been for you all.” He looked over at her, “Hey, you and me shouldn’t even be here.” 

“I don’t know about you, but I _definitely shouldn’t_ be here,” she said, looking around, trying to figure out where they were. 

Liliah looked at the blonde and nodding her head over to the gagged man, “What’s his story?” 

The blonde Stormcloak sat up high and proud as he announced that the gagged man was the one and only Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm. 

“Ulfiric Stormcloak? Wonderful,” she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Great, well, I guess we know what’s going to happen now...we all get to lose our heads. Not that dear Ulfric here would care what happens to a Dunmer like me,” she said while working her brain on how to get out of this as the horse thief started panicking. She had no pants, no boots, and no weapons. How was she going to get out of this one? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Liliah escape her captors? She is strong and resourceful, but she may need some help this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks greatly appreciated.

As they rode through the city gates, Liliah was biding her time until she could make her escape. They may have tied up her hands, but she still had her legs. The closer they got, the more she could hear the horse thief starting to panic and cry a little. 

They rode by several Thalmor and some general of sorts. Great, she thought because it wasn’t going to be hard enough to escape, that there were Thalmor too. The wagon pulled up to a stop as the soldiers yelled at them to all get down. Horsethief lost it and stupidly ran as soon as he touched the ground only to be shot in the back with arrows. 

_Shit, so much for my plans of running. _

They all stood in line, waiting for their names to be called off of some list when she was next. The giant brute of a soldier looked at this list and didn’t see any Dunmer girl on it. “Who are you?” he asked, looking her up and down, wondering why she was just wearing a tunic barely covering her ass and nothing else. 

“My name is 'Not Supposed to Be Here,'” she retorted. “Someone knocked me out and threw me onto your wagon of death for no reason.” 

He looked at the female soldier, “Captain, what should we do? She’s not on the list.” 

Captain gave her a once over, “Forget the list, she goes to the block.” 

“Hey!” Liliah yelled. “Oh, I see, a little Dunmer girl, and suddenly I’m an evil traitor that has to be put to death? You’re no better than the fucking Stormcloaks! Assholes!!!” she yelled while being dragged away. The large brutish Imperial soldier looked at her apologetically, unable to help her. 

********** 

The Nord finally reached the end of the line of her scent. He was completely hidden from view behind a rundown house watching the Imperial soldiers calling out Stormcloak traitors when he saw her hop off the wagon. 

_What the...Why did they capture her? _ He knew she was a crazy she-elf and a pickpocket, but she was no Stormcloak, who hated the Dunmer and everyone else who wasn’t a Nord. She didn’t seem the type to even choose a side in the war, not that he really knew her all that well. 

Then he heard her yelling after they decided to put her to the block, “...Assholes!” He could see her struggling and swearing. He would have smiled at her ferocity had it not been such a difficult situation. After they chopped off the head of one of the Stormcloaks, they dragged Liliah kicking and screaming to be next. 

“When I get out of here, I’m going to fucking kill you all!!” She managed to kick out with one of her free legs in one of the soldier’s balls that had him wreathing on the ground. He did smile at that. 

A blonde Nord yelled at her to shut up and face her death like a warrior. He shook his head. If she were free, the man knew enough about her that that man would no longer be living. There must be something he could do, but there were just too many soldiers, not to mention the Thalmor. Racking his brain... 

********** 

They pulled her to the block, and she smiled when her foot connected with the soldier's balls. But it didn’t help her get out of the situation, and nothing else she could do with arrows all pointed at her. She heard one of the Nords yelling at her to suck it up and die like a warrior, “Fuck you, Blondie!” she yelled back at him. 

Forcing her head down to the block, she suddenly found herself crying. She wasn’t ready to die and ticked off several Gods promising to not drink so much and cut her sex back by half if she could just get out of this—_by __3/4's?  _

“I’m not a Stormcloak!” she yelled out one more time to no avail. 

Everyone was suddenly looking up to the sky as they heard a loud roar and then saw a massive black dragon land on a tower above them. Its wings were so broad, it blotted out the moonlight, and it did some sort of loud, thundering noise, which suddenly awoke something in Liliah. She started screaming in pain as all her runes lit up on her body. Something flashed through her mind... 

_Robes, spells, darkness, screaming... _

The black dragon suddenly looked at the screaming dark elf closely before it started getting pelted with arrows. Distracted, it blasted at all the soldiers with fire, burning them alive. Prisoners and soldiers alike all ran to escape the flames. Looking down again, the dragon saw the female was gone, roared angrily, and flew off. 

********** 

He finally had his opportunity. He took out his dagger, slashed her ropes, and lifted her up out of there to bring her to safety. She was crying and screaming in pain, and he was slightly panicking at the sight of her runes lighting up her entire body and face, but she needed his help. When he looked back down, hearing only silence from her, he saw she had passed out. He could hear the blonde Nord yelling to follow him to escape, but he ignored the man. The man was going to bring her to safety, away from all the people who wanted to hurt or kill her. 

********** 

She woke up warm by a fire with a massive headache. She was so tired of the headaches, and she hasn’t even had a drink yet. Sitting up, she looked at the man across from her. Not yet recognizing him, “What happened to your face?” 

“You happened to my face.” He watched her sit up as recognition dawned on her. She was a wreck with her hair in knots, covered in dirt, and looking like she was still in pain. 

“Oh yeah...tall, dark and broody. How’s the nose?” Liliah asked, laying back down again to make the pain in her head stop. 

He looked at her slightly confused—_tall, _ _dark, and what_?

“What happened, and why are you here? I thought I escaped you,” she asked suddenly a bit nervous, remembering what happened the last time they saw each other. 

“I followed your sc...your trail and saw that you had been captured by the Imperials. You were about to lose your head when that dragon showed up. I still can’t get over it...a damned dragon! I thought they were all gone,” he said, shaking his head in awe. “Your whole body lit up, and it seemed quite painful since you were screaming. I had to carry you out of there.” 

“Oh great, so now you’re a stalker and my fucking hero,” she moaned. Liliah started to get up and leave, her head screaming, “Look, thanks, ‘hero.’ Really, I mean it. But I gotta go find my clothes and weapons.” She stood up wobbly as her head shot with more pain, bracing herself with her hands on her knees to still the wave of nausea and clear her vision. She had to get out of there. 

“They are all right here.” The man lifted up her clothes and weapons to show her. 

“Yes! Thank you,” she said quietly as she quickly got dressed, feeling whole again. She started walking off when she heard, “Wait...” 

Rolling her eyes, she stopped and turned around impatiently, “Look, again, thanks, hero, but I have to go.” 

He shook his head, “I’m really sorry about that. After you beat the crap out of me, I smel...saw you and just...” he shook his head again. “I’m not going to lie; I...I find you very beautiful, and I'm strongly drawn to you, hence me stalking you to find you. It...It’s powerful, but I won’t touch you...unless you want me too, of course. Please sit back down, at least for a little while. I have a bit of food and mead if you want it.” 

She really just wanted to leave, but something inside of her made her curious about this strange man. “You aren’t going to try anything again, are you?” 

He shook his head. “No, I promise.” 

Sighing, she plopped down next to the fire, eyeing him warily. 

“I’m Vilkas, by the way, in...in case you wanted to know.” 

“Liliah.” 

“Pretty name,” he said, looking down suddenly, not knowing what else to say. _ Why am I so nervous? _ He doesn’t get shy or embarrassed. He’s confident with women. What was wrong with him, not just from feeling flustered, but with his interest in this woman. 

“OK, I’m here and sitting...” 

********** 

Sanguine watched all that was transpiring between this man and Liliah. He was actually relieved that she was saved by this man so he could continue his game. He didn’t want her to die either. He was going to add a stronger spell on the man, but he knew his spell was still working since he hunted her down. So, he left it alone to see where it took them...for now. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liliah never lets Sanguine down with her predictability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sexual content, thus NSFW
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate the comments, kudos and bookmarks very much!

Vilkas handed her some bread, cheese, and a bottle of mead he had in his pack.

Realizing how hungry she was, Liliah ate the food as if she hadn’t eaten in days and chugged the mead to wash it all down, probably because she drinks more than she eats.

He watched her wide-eyed as she drank the mead down in two gulps, it seemed. Never had he seen a woman drink like that. 

Finally speaking up, curiosity getting the better of him, “Do they hurt?” 

“Does what hurt?” 

“Your tattoos. Your whole body lit up as soon as the dragon showed up. I’ve never seen anything like it,” he said, shaking his head in wonder. Between this woman, the strange feelings he had for her, her runes, and the dragon, everything was starting to feel a bit surreal to him. 

“They don’t hurt now, but they hurt like Oblivion at the time, and I had some weird flashes in my head when it happened,” she shuddered, thinking back to the pain and the creepy images that were in her head, or maybe it was just the cold. 

When he saw her shiver, he rummaged through his pack, pulling out his cloak. Standing up, he walked over to her and draped it over her shoulders as she looked surprised at his thoughtfulness. 

“I, uhm...thanks.” 

Sitting back down across from her, he asked, looking her up and down, “Where did you get them? Did someone do that to you, or did you have them done?” 

She shrugged, “I have no idea.” 

“You don’t know where you got them?” 

“As I said, no,” she said, slightly annoyed at having to repeat herself. “I have no memories at all, except for the past six years. I woke up one day naked, freezing and saw I was covered in these tattoos.” 

“That must have been terrifying for you. I couldn’t even imagine...” 

She just shrugged, not knowing what else to say about it, taking a long pull at her mead bottle, finishing it. 

He stood up and handed her another mead as she chugged that one down as well. “I see you like to drink a lot. I could smell it on you when we first met, well, when you crashed into me, actually.” 

“Yeah, well, life kind of sucks, ya know? I overthink, so I like to drown it out.” _ What the.._., she thought, wondering why she was telling him all this. She doesn’t even tell _herself _all this, let alone with a stranger, but he just nodded in understanding with no judgment in his eyes. 

He kept looking at her, seeing the thoughts process through her head. She had an expressive face when she was thinking; her eyebrows would move up and down, furrow. He was curious about what was going through her mind at that moment. He also wondered why he was so drawn to her. She had a foul mouth, she was a thief, she was volatile, drank too much, clearly had issues, but there was just something about her—something lying underneath. Vilkas had no idea what that something was, he could just sense it when he was close to her the first  time he inhaled her deeply and studying the runes on her back—_there's _ _definitely something special about her_, s omething that just made him want her and he has never felt anything like it before.

After she drank all his mead, she was feeling quite good and did a long stretch, raising her arms in the air and slightly twisting her back as if to work the kinks out, which raised her tunic, and he could see the tattoos all over stomach. Her headache was almost numb, and her body quit hurting. Good, because she was tired of thinking about that dragon and her tattoos. 

She hated her tattoos, mainly because of how people reacted to them, which was generally negative, but Vilkas seemed to like them a lot, which was strange to her. 

She shook her head, still in shock by what she saw and what happened to her when the dragon showed up. She was going to have to figure it out eventually, but not tonight. If she was lucky, this would be a one-time thing, which she is not. The fact that there was a dragon at all and her body suddenly lighting up—there had to be a reasonable explanation.

She hated to admit it, especially to him, but she was thankful Vilkas showed up when he did. If he wasn’t stalking her, she would be dead right now, either from the Imperials or the dragon. She looked at him watching him watch her, trying to figure out what was going on with this man and his strange interest in her. It was an interest strong enough to follow her and save her. He was quite handsome though, and she, herself, found that there was a sudden attraction to him—maybe it was just the alcohol. 

He had been watching her drink and seeing her brain trying to process everything. He could see her expressive face again and watched her slightly shake her head as if she were having a conversation with herself, watching her intense red eyes. He still didn’t know what to say to her. 

As he was staring at her, he saw her suddenly looking at him with something new in her eyes—_was _ _ that lust?  _ No, it couldn’t be. He was sure she hated him after everything that happened between them, though he probably should have been angry at her too. But that look in her eyes made him swallow hard a bit nervously and with wishful thinking. It had taken all his strength and control to keep himself at bay and trying not to smell her. He thanked the Gods she was downwind.

He watched her stretch again and suddenly get on her hands and knees, crawling towards him as if she was sabre cat hunting for its prey, even her eyes were cat-like. He swallowed hard again as he watched her closely. No, he definitely saw it correctly. There was lust in her eyes. He could see it clearly now, yet, instinctively, he was also wary of her kicking him the face again. She seemed to be an emotionally unpredictable type. 

As she got closer, he could feel his heart pounding and his palms sweating. If he smelled her, he might not be able to control himself. She stopped as soon as she was nose to nose with him with a smirk on her face. He could smell the mead on her breath. She pressed her soft lips to his broken nose, kissing it and moved down to taste his lips. It was taking everything he had to maintain control.

She suddenly stopped and looked at him in his silvery eyes. “Is this what you were looking for?” she asked, humor in her voice.

He just stupidly nodded and swallowed hard again as if he were some hormonal teenager, watching her see what else she would do at the same time afraid to make a move because he didn’t want to lose control again. Maintaining that control was making him slightly shake. Looking at him right in the eyes, she kissed him again as she inserted her tongue into his mouth, and he responded with his, practically melting into her. Lifting one of her hands off the ground from her cat-like pose, she placed her hand on his swelling mound between his legs. 

_Fuck control... _

Vilkas deftly and quickly lifted her up and placed her on her back onto his bedroll, and she made some high-pitched noise in surprise, eyes wide. _Did that just come out of my mouth? _

He looked at her beautiful face before leaning down, kissing her deeply with his exploratory tongue, then moved his mouth to one of her long ears where he licked and nibbled it hearing her moan. Vilkas pulled down her tunic off her shoulder and started kissing and nibbling on it, inhaling her wonderful scent. He was enthralled by her dark skin and tattoos again. He usually didn’t go for elves of any sort. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested, there just weren’t that many around in Whiterun to choose from. She was also different and darker than most Dunmer, with her gray skin having a bluish tint, not to mention she was beautiful. 

He felt his confidence coming back, letting his beast take more control and pulled down her tunic further, exposing her full breasts. It didn’t take much effort since she apparently never tied it. Sucking on her nipples, he felt her run her fingers through his hair, pulling his head closer to her breast. He lightly nibbled one of her nipples while swirling his tongue. She like that, he could tell, rewarding his efforts with her moaning. 

He was shocked as she suddenly shoved him off of her, ripping her breast out of his mouth. With a look of disappointment thinking, she was through with him, she lunged at him to sit on top of him like the cat she was about to eat her prey. She bent down to kiss and nibble on his neck. He growled quietly, getting harder as he reached to her back to pull off her tunic. 

Her breasts were free as he lifted his head to squeeze and suck on each one. Shoving his hands away, she lifted him up to remove his own tunic then pushed him back down again as she pinned down his hands with her own, kissing his neck and worked her way down his lightly hairy chest, _yummy,_ swirling her tongue on his nipples. 

He was painfully hard and just wanted to take her. Wrapping one of his arms around her back, he sat up holding onto her as he put her onto her back again. They both seemed to be fighting over who had the most control over their situation—sabre cat versus wolf.

Expertly untying her leather pants, he quickly pulled off her boots, then the pants. She was lying there fully naked before him, and he just stopped for a second to admire her body. Her tattoos traveled from her face to her neck, down her body, arms, and legs. He couldn’t imagine how painful that must have been and wondered who did that to her, but it was fascinating to look at, and her body was firm, lithe, and beautiful, the dark skin smooth. 

As he was staring at her naked body in the firelight, she suddenly found herself feeling self-conscious and unable to meet his gaze. It was a weird feeling to her, and she didn’t know why she was suddenly feeling shy. To gain back some control and push her shyness aside, she started untying his own leather pants, but he grabbed her hands to stop her. Confused, she looked at him with a furrowed brow as he placed her hands gently back at her sides. 

Watching her, he slowly spread her legs, moving his face to her tight stomach, kissing his way down to her wet mound. He wanted to taste her and inhale her, feeling desperate to do so. Her scent was stronger down there, and he almost lost it then and there, growling. He loved her smell. 

As soon as his tongue hit her bud, she arched her back and moaned. He knew exactly where to go and what to do. With his rough scruff on his face chaffing her, his tongue just kept hitting her at that very spot that sent electric currents running through her. _ By the Gods... Ahhhh!_

That one little place on a woman’s body always amazed him. How could something so small create so much pleasure? It made him doubly hard watching her in her throws of ecstasy, pleased with himself that he made explode, feeling her pulse around his tongue as he sucked harder on it. 

When she finally came down from her orgasm, he shocked her by lifting her up and flipping her easily over onto her stomach as she made another squeal of surprise. She wanted to face him, though, so she tried to turn, but he pushed her down while lifting up her hips. He did this at the same time he pulled down his own pants and suddenly glided into her wetness. Oh, the Gods, she was so tight and wet. He would have to think about other things if he didn’t want to let loose too soon. It was almost impossible to do with her smell hitting him and how she felt around him. 

Liliah could feel him enter her—oh boy—he was large, and it was tight and felt so good as he thrust into her, better than she expected. With both hands on each of her hips, Vilkas pulled her back and forth carefully as he gyrated in sync with the hip movements. He didn’t want to let loose too soon, but after a while, he picked up his speed, thrusting harder as he pushed into her. She laid there, taking it from behind about to orgasm again, feeling him hit that sweet spot.

He could feel her suddenly convulse as it tightened around him, he couldn’t take anymore as he smacked her ass hard and grabbed it tightly while they orgasmed together. He quickly pulled out and exploded on her back while growling loudly. He fell back next to her on his bedroll, both of them breathing hard. 

“Oh, my...” was all she could squeak out. Two orgasms, she thought in awe. 

He was exhausted now as he rolled on to his side, reached over to grab her close to him, and inhaled her skin deeply, feeling completely satisfied. She didn’t resist the snuggling. He was so very warm, and she was so exhausted as she quickly fell asleep. 

********** 

Yes, she never fails me, Sanguine thought to himself, quite pleased. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liliah escapes Vilka's evil clutches.
> 
> Well, really it was more like escaping his tight snuggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, comments, kudos and bookmarks! <3

Mundus hadn’t yet risen when Liliah woke up with a heavy arm draped over her, cupping her breast. It was cold out, and he was so toasty warm, but she couldn’t stay, not that she was the ‘staying’ type. As she delicately lifted his arm, the movement just made him grab her more tightly. He squeezed so tight she could barely breathe. Rolling her eyes, she tried again. This time he rolled onto his back, still sleeping and snoring a little. 

Looking at him, she noticed he was almost completely healed. Strange because she didn’t see him use any healing spell or drink any potion, and she certainly didn’t know any healing spell. Reaching out, she had this urge to touch his face—_Forget it. It doesn't matter_.

Quietly, she got up, gathered her clothes and sneaked out of his camp naked and shivering in the cold without him noticing, but not before she took a quick peek back at him debating on having another round before she headed out. 

_Gods, that was fun._ It was so much better than the beating they did to each other, she thought, shaking her head. No, Liliah decided she just needed to leave. When she was further away, she put on her clothes and attached her weapons. She then ran her fingers through her hair, doing her best to remove the knots and braid it neatly. 

_Why do I always do these things? _ Well, she knew why. She just chose to ignore it. She didn’t originally intend to have sex with him. Something just came over her, but she didn’t exactly regret it either. He was outstanding, the best she’s had in a long while, she thought with a smile...well, with a guy at least. Mostly she stuck with women because men generally didn’t give a crap about her needs. They just liked to go backandforthbackandforthbackandforth, so boring! But women understood these things, which is why she wanted to find Briewhatshername again. After Vilkas, though, her heart and stomach fluttered a bit. Whoa, now there was someone who gave a crap about her needs. She may have to find him again one day. 

If she were truthful with herself, Liliah knew she avoided the men because she didn’t want to get attached to anyone. She didn’t want to feel more about them then they did her. _ It is way too early for this self-analysis crap. _

********** 

When the Mundus finally rose, so did Vilkas. He felt around and found only empty space, figuring she had left. It seemed like something she would do, but he looked around anyway, just in case. He still couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed, though. Lying there thinking about their evening together made him hard again, and strangely empty with her gone, missing her already. 

That was really nice last night, he thought, despite all the pain from their fight and the chaos from her capture to the dragon. _ What a crazy fucking night,_ shaking his head and rubbing his hands on his face. He's going to have to find her again, though he wasn’t sure where she was from or where she lived. He got up, put on his armor, and headed out back to the job he was hired to do. 

********** 

Liliah decided to be responsible for once in her sad life as she went to seek another job over in Whiterun to let the Jarl’s Housecarl know that dragons were officially no longer extinct. The Jarl needed to know what was going on in his lands. She still couldn’t believe it herself, and the way her tattoo lit up painfully when it arrived in Helgen, she shuddered at the thought. 

She really didn’t need any more complications in her life...drink, fuck, steal. That’s all she needed, but her short life had taught her that it was never, ever that simple, which was one of the reasons she always tried so hard to keep it so. She had a feeling that things were going to get much more complicated. 

“You were there in Helgen when a dragon showed?” the Jarl exclaimed. Liliah was not expecting to talk to the man directly, so she found herself entirely out of place, shifting foot to foot nervously. 

“Uhm, yes, you’re reverence, uhm lord...” as she awkwardly tried to bow or something along those lines, _urgh_, he was an imposing man. 

“Well, tell us, girl, what happened?” 

“Well, uhm, the Imperials decided to decapitate me for no apparent reason, and as soon as they had my head on a block, the dragon appeared and burned most everyone.” 

He had a look of awe, or was that shock? “I appreciate you coming to me with this news and on your own initiative. Most criminals would have run. I award you this shield as a reward. You have our thanks.” 

“Look, I didn’t do anything! They captured me for no reason, so I would appreciate you not accusing me as such,” she said, her nervously being quickly replaced by anger—_Oops_. She realized she just bitched at the Jarl and promptly shut up.

He looked at her up and down with narrowed eyes, debating on whether he should do something about her impertinence, but decided to let it go because she did help them by providing information on the dragon and told her she could go. 

The Jarl's lack of reprimanding didn’t stop his Housecarl, Irileth, from speaking out. “That is the Jarl you are addressing! Show him some respect!” The Jarl held up his hand to Irileth to indicate it was OK. 

She left them arguing as to what to do about the dragon and hoped she could make some money off of the useless shield since she didn’t get another job. She certainly didn’t need the damned thing. 

As she was leaving, the court wizard who recognized her from accepting random jobs around Whiterun ran after her to get help retrieving a dragonstone from a ruin. 

“Oh no, I don’t like ruins. Ruins are dangerous, and they have giant frost spiders and creepy dead things that aren’t really dead,” Liliah said, trying to leave and shuddering. 

“It pays well,” he yelled out as she was walking away. 

_Urgh,_ well, that stopped her. Money always talked when one was in need of it. “How much are we talking?” she asked without turning around. 

“On top of what you find in the actual ruins that you get to keep? That will be up the Jarl. And, since this is a job of the utmost importance, I’m sure he will pay handsomely.” 

She moaned to herself, looking up at the ceiling—_fine_! “This better pay well. I hate fucking ruins,” she said, walking off. At least it’s a job, and she guessed it was better than a stupid shield, she hoped.

********* 

Bleak Falls Barrow turned out to be a long-ass nightmare full of bandits,  draugr , giant frost spiders—_gagging_—more  draugr , traps, puzzles, and more  draugr . Seriously,  this is the last time I take a job to delve into ruins again, she thought moodily as she tried to stem the flow of blood from her shoulder after that swinging blade hit her.

Then the stupid, disgusting giant spiders with their gross spider juices on her blade sending shivers down her spine. It just wasn't worth it, though she did have quite a few gems and jewelry in her pocket to sell. Maybe she could get an excellent price for the gold claw thingy. She had better make some coin out of this, she griped in her head. 

After spending about 20 minutes figuring out the damned claw puzzle door thingy, she was finally through. She really wasn’t the puzzle-type of girl. She was careful the second time around as the first time the poison darts barely missed her. She had to analyze the runes on the claw versus on the door, wondering why the complicated door? 

_ Were they trying to keep people out or keep something in? _ She hoped it was the former. She was tired of killing the creepy things of the deep. 

After going through a large cave, she came across some weird semi-circular wall with runes all in it. As she got closer to the strange wall, her jaw just dropped in shock. They looked exactly like what was written all over her body.

_What the...oh crap..._

That’s when she heard something bust out of the coffin behind her and did some loud shout thing that sent her body flying against the  runed wall and her weapons scattered somewhere—_that’s going to leave a mark_ . She was going to need a good stiff drink tonight if she even made it out of here alive. 

Liliah tried to get up quickly, but her whole body hurt by this creepy undead draugr. She couldn’t find her weapons, so she opened her hands, bursting with fire and electricity. She just wasn’t strong enough to do a whole lot of damage at once, so then tried to kick in the chest to send it flying away from her. 

_Oh, for the love of..._

Her damned foot was stuck in its chest. It caved in as soon as she kicked it. _Oh, this is fucking disgusting,_ she thought while trying to pull her foot out. Why do ruins have to be filled with gross things? Why can’t dead things just stay dead? 

She could tell it wanted to shout at her again, so she used both hands firing her spells in its face until it finally went down, and her mana was completely depleted while hopping around with her foot still stuck trying not to burn her leg off. 

Finally able to yank her foot out of its dusty bones, Liliah looked down and found the tablet the wizard was looking for. Picking it up, she headed back to the wall analyzing the runes. 

That’s when she could feel and hear a strange sound, like words, chanting, pouring through her mind as her tattoos lit up again, but this time it didn’t hurt as relief washed over her. The last thing she needed was to pass out in this place of Oblivion. _This has got to be connected somehow_. It had the same writing as her tattoos, and it caused them to light up, but did she really want to know the answer? Deep down, she knew she wasn’t going to have a choice. 

Something awoke in her in Helgen... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liliah's pockets are filled with shiny coin; now she just has to find someone to share it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the twins look exactly alike here. They are identical and should be hard to tell apart. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, kudos and bookmarks! <3

Liliah's pockets were filled with lots of wonderful, shiny Septims. She was covered in bruises and was hurting everywhere, but that ruin paid better than she expected from the trinkets she looted. She hadn’t returned the Dragonstone yet because it was late when she returned to Whiterun and decided to head straight over to the Bannered Mare for some drinks and to find that cute little red-head to celebrate with, heck she would have taken Vilkas too if he were around. 

Her little red-head was busy yet again—_dammit_—and she was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to have a chance with Briewhatshername again. Of course, she was a popular girl in all her deliciousness. That knowledge still put a damper on the evening, and she was thoroughly disappointed. She wanted to celebrate with all the coins she made! She could have Briewhatshername longer than just a few hours. 

As she was pouting, she suddenly saw him walk in the door and sit down at a table. _ Well, finally! _ At least she can celebrate with him! Strange to feel her heart skip a beat, remembering the night before with him. Shaking it off, she bought him a drink, sauntering over to his table, and sat down. 

“Hey there, tall, dark and broody,” she said, smiling as she handed him a drink and leaned in to give him a long kiss on his lips. 

The man saw her come over with an extra drink in her hand headed his way. She was lovely with her long black hair, dark skin, and strange tattoos all over, her tunic untied. Her face completely lit up when she smiled. 

_What did she call me...'tall, dark, and broody?’ I don’t brood; Vilkas broods. _

Then suddenly he found himself kissing her and he had no idea who she was. 

When she parted his lips, she said, “Sorry I left so quickly earlier this morning, had work to do, ya know? And, I see you have healed quite nicely. How did you heal so fast by the way?" she asked, sitting down, feet propped up on the table. "Anyway, I have some extra coin from work today, so if you want to have a little fun again, I can rent a room...” she offered, leaving the rest hanging for him. 

He knew when people started having outright conversations with him, or kissing him out of the blue, and he had no idea what they were talking about, they thought they were talking to his brother. 

“I think you have me confused with my brother, Vilkas, but I do appreciate the drink though...and the kiss,” he said, winking as he chugged it down quickly. He would have taken her up on the offer of some fun in a room, but he wouldn’t do that to his brother. 

She narrowed her eyes and just stared at him closely. He was right, this wasn’t Vilkas, but they looked exactly alike. After the fight and sex with him, and looking into his eyes, there was definitely a different feeling to these eyes, they weren’t 'hungry,' for lack of a better term. Other than that, they looked exactly alike. 

He watched her scrutinize his eyes for a while, probably trying to figure out if he was lying or not. 

Liliah found herself suddenly blushing brightly. “Oh, Gods! Sorry! Well, that was embarrassing. Sooooo, he’s your identical twin, I’m assuming.” 

“Yep. How do you know Vilkas?” 

“It's a long and very boring story. You don’t want to hear it. So, you all live here, I take it?” 

“Yep.” 

“Did you both grow up here?” 

“Mostly.” 

“You are certainly a man of many words, aren’t you...” 

“Sorry, Farkas.” 

“Liliah.” 

“Nah, my brother is the passionate one. He’s the talker. I’m more of the brawn around here.” 

“You don’t say...Well, this has been terribly exciting and enlightening, but I better head out.” 

“G’night and do let me know if you and Vilkas don’t work out,” he said, watching her leave, smirking, certain Vilkas had a lot of fun with that one. He would be sure to ask about her when Vilkas got back. 

_How can two identical twin brothers be so utterly different in personalities? _Shaking her head, she went back to the bar, bought herself a bottle of Brandy, and headed outside to sleep under the stars pouting that she was going to be alone tonight. 

If she was going to stay in Whiterun longer and work, she should think about at least getting a tent. She would have to worry about Winter when the time came if she was even around that long. Well, she would as long as the money was good. 

********* 

_It was such an important job, but a hazardous one. Brynjolf was really worried about her, she could tell, because he was making her repeat over and over what she had to do precisely, pacing back and forth with a worried look. She could also see it in his eyes. Her heart fluttered at that knowledge, knowing he cared about her well-being. She promised him she would come back in one piece and successful. If she did this right, maybe he would grow to love her finally. _

_She underestimated the job. Liliah was so confident in her abilities and had so much to prove to Brynjolf, but she wasn’t prepared for the sheer number of mercenaries. There were several that had her pinned down, ready to do who knew what to her, but she finally managed to get a foot free and kicked one of them in the face, which allowed her to get loose and fight the rest of them off. _

_Liliah came back to the Guild bloodied, limping and with a broken arm, but she got the goods from the safe and burned the three hives. _

_Brynjolf watched over her for a couple of days while she recovered with the healer trying to fix her arm and various other wounds. He was happy she was successful, but he knew she took way__ too many risks, always had something to prove. _

_“Why are you always so reckless, __Liliah _ _ ?” Brynjolf scolded__ her when she recovered. _

_She was thoroughly upset with his disappointment. She did everything right, and he was still angry with her! She started to tear up... _

It was early morning when she woke up. She always dreamed of the Guild, and she was tired of it. Why couldn't she dream about prancing kittens or puppies once in a while? But the Guild was such an important part of her life for a time, especially Brynjolf. He was one of the main reasons she was the way she was. 

She was used to being shunned and rejected by people, but from someone she cared about and repeatedly?  Who am I kidding, it always  hurt. But he hurt her much more, and he was oblivious to it.  Liliah remembered his shocked face when she told him she was leaving without so much as a goodbye, let alone an explanation. She shut the painful thoughts out. It was WAY too early in the morning for these thoughts, and were the main reason she drank so much—_Urgh! SHUT UP!_

Liliah quickly got up and headed over to the creek to splash cold water on her face and wash out her armpits. Urgh, she was sour, sniffing herself. She stunk like sweat and draugr. She needed to find a bath, so she headed back to the Bannered Mare to buy one. 

After her bath and washing her tunic properly, she headed to Dragonsreach for another job and to finally turn in the Dragonstone. That was when she saw him...or was it, Farkas? _ Crap. _ Now she wouldn't be able to tell unless she got up close and personal. How stupid would it look if she went up to him and just stared at him in his eyes to see which brother it was? Her gut was telling her it was Vilkas though, something about the way he moved was familiar. It wasn't as if she didn't spend quite a bit of time following his backside, she mused with a chuckle. 

She was behind the Gildergreen tree watching him about to go into an old building that looked like a large capsized boat. That was when he suddenly turned around, and she hid like a coward behind the large tree, while her stomach was doing flip-flops. _What in Oblivion is wrong with me?! _ She was acting like a stupid girl! 

Vilkas could smell her, but she smelled different this time, like mountain flowers mixed with lavender, but still her earthy and musky smell. He turned around to see if he could see her, but she was nowhere to be found, though he knew she was close by. 

Vilkas thought about her and their evening together the whole time he was gone. He was unable to get her out of his mind as he repeatedly replayed that night his head. When he smelled her just then, he was relieved to find she was still in town as his heart skipped a beat. Smiling, he headed inside Jorrvaskr. He was going to look for her at the Bannered Mare tonight, he thought excitedly. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables have turned and now Liliah is the stalker seeking out Vilkas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I really appreciate the comments and kudos! Means a lot!

Liliah approached the strange capsized boat building thingy and quietly opened the door, not knowing what to expect. She had never been inside. In fact, Liliah didn’t know much about Whiterun at all other than the few places she had been for work. 

As she entered, she saw a large room, a mead hall. In the middle was a large roaring fire that made the entire hall feel warm and inviting. She could hear lots of cheering, seeing some woman kicking the shit of a male Dunmer as they antagonized each other. She wasn’t sure if she should feel bad for the Dunmer or happy because the woman was beating up a man. 

Looking around, she didn’t see Vilkas at all and wondered where he went. She didn’t want to explore the whole building if she wasn’t even allowed in there. Wait, when has that ever stopped her before? 

_Why am I so nosy? Or, better yet, why am I even looking for him? _

About five minutes after he entered Jorrvaskr and headed to the living quarters, he could suddenly smell her inside. A broad smile planted on his face realizing she was following him. She was probably following him earlier when he first smelled her, which was why she was inside now. 

_And she thought I was a stalker? _

He followed her scent and found her in the mead hall looking around curiously. Vilkas was happy to be able to see her again. As he was looking at her, his stomach started flopping and fluttering all over the place. _My stomach does NOT flop around. _ _I'm not some young girl with a crush...I'm a man, a WOLF! _Apparently, his body didn’t care and wasn’t listening. 

Liliah didn’t see him come up behind her, and when he put a hand on her shoulder to turn her around, she nearly jumped out of her skin, her heart pounded heavily in her chest. 

“You really need a new line of work. You could beat me at pickpocketing any day,” she said, trying to still her heart with her hand on her chest. Normally people didn't get the jump on her, so clearly, she was really distracted looking for him. 

He looked at her smiling with that look in his eye from last time, like he wanted to take her right then and there in front of everyone, which made her blush heavily and get suddenly nervous, feeling the warmth between her legs. 

“Sooo, I get the impression I probably shouldn’t be in here,” she said, looking around the large hall and feeling suddenly awkward. 

He stood closer to her, bent his head down close to her neck and inhaled deeply. She smelled so good, better than before with the booze. 

_What is with all the sniffing? _

Before she could feel any more awkward with his sniffing, he grabbed her hand and brought her downstairs to their living quarters. Once inside, she saw Farkas walk by with a raised eyebrow and gave her a slight wave, and she gave him a little wave of her own. If she wasn't so flustered right then, her old self would have blown him a flirtatious kiss. 

“You are in Jorrvaskr, and we are the Companions in Whiterun. We are an old Warrior’s Guild. This is where we live,” he explained, waving his arms around. 

“Oh, so you are not only my hero but some super special warrior? Now I am definitely flattered,” trying to add humor to her feeling suddenly shy and uncertain._ Why can’t my heart settle down for Gods’ sake! _

“You know, you are a great warrior yourself. You can fight even without weapons and magic. It’s impressive to watch you, even if I am at the end of your foot. You could do well here.” 

She raised her hands up, “Ooooh, no...been there done that. I work better alone. Families can be...messy.” 

“Aye, that they can, but suit yourself. If you ever change your mind, well, you know where we are.” 

“So that’s it? You dragged me down here just to recruit me?” 

“That is definitely not why I dragged you down here,” he said, looking at her with those ‘I want you now’ eyes. _ Is she getting wet? _

“Remember, you came here first...looking for me, maybe?” he said inching closer, looking down, smirking at her. 

She looked at him, debating on taking him right then and there. “You got me,” she said with a nervous laugh, then suddenly unable to meet his eyes. 

“I can always tell when you’re near,” he said off-handedly as he grabbed her and bent down to kiss her before she could analyze what he meant by that. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, and she responded with hers, grasping his strong sword arms. He suddenly pulled away, her lips still puckered, and eyes closed, leaving her strangely feeling empty. 

“I have to do some work here in town...meet me at the Bannered Mare tonight?” 

All she could do was stupidly nod her head. _ What the fuck is wrong with me? _

“Unless, of course, you want a quick tumble in my room right now? I could put work off for a bit...for you,” he asked with a smirk and fiery eyes as he pulled her in closer to him. 

She could feel herself throbbing between her legs as if she were a man, getting wet, debating whether or not to take him up on that. It’s not often someone left her so flustered like this. 

_No, I’m certain it has never happened. _ “Sure... NO! I mean...uhm...no, no, the Bannered, uhm Mare is...uhm fine. S...see you tonight.” 

_Urgh! Idiot! What was wrong with me?! _She felt so stupid! 

He watched her get flustered and walk quickly away. He had a massive smile on his face, glad to get over his own nervousness. 

********** 

Once again, she headed over to Dragonsreach to turn in the Dragonstone to that wizard and get paid. She could see him talking to some strange woman, knowing subterfuge when she saw it. Not her business, she told herself. 

He was so excited for the stone, and they were about to discuss payment when the Jarl’s Housecarl stormed up to them and demanded they go see the Jarl. 

_Why would I need to be a part of this? Well, if it’s another job and payment at the end of it, I’m in. _

Heading up the stairs to the Jarl’s more personal quarters, she could see some guard talking excitedly, but frightened, to the Jarl. When the guard was done, he looked right at Liliah with pleading eyes, “I hate to ask this, but I need your help again. There has been a dragon sighting by the watchtower, and we need your help to bring it down.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” she said with her hands raised in alarm, and her eyes widened in shock. “I don’t know anything about dragons or bringing them down. I do small bandit jobs and such. I just happened to be in Helgen, but I never fired a shot at it.” 

“I understand, but you are the only one I know that has even seen a dragon. Please, we need you there. I will pay you handsomely for it.” 

Groaning in her head, debating how much her life was actually worth. “Fine...” she grumbled. She was going to regret this, not to mention she was practically on fire the last time when her tattoos lit up. The last thing she needed was to pass out again. It left her way too vulnerable. 

“Thank you very much,” he said appreciatively. “Go follow Irileth. She will know where to go.” 

********** 

The watchtower and surrounding lands were on fire and were nearly destroyed. There were a few soldiers left that weren’t crushed or burned by the dragon, but all were terrified. When she got there, the dragon wasn’t around. Relief washed over her thinking the dragon moved on. 

Nope, no such luck, she thought when she could hear its roar in the distance, feeling the fear in the pit of her stomach. She could see the dragon returning from the mountains headed straight in their direction—Crap. She readied her bow with two arrows notched, trying not to shake from terror. As it flew by scorching everything in its path, she started shooting her arrows at it as fast as she could, grateful she wasn’t alone in this.

When it finally landed, she took out her ebony dagger, running at it despite her fears. She could see Vilkas and Farkas out of the corner of her eye, swinging at it with their great-swords distracting the dragon, but she ignored them as she dived on her knees and slid to its delicate underbelly, eviscerating it with her sharp dagger. She slid out on the other side in time before it fell on her. It didn’t take long to hit her, that swirling, glowing flow of something alive entering in her very soul.  Liliah screamed in pain as her whole body lit up—no, no, no, please! The last thing she remembered was Vilkas hovering over her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from weird to weirder for Liliah. Vilkas blurts out how he feels and she doesn't take it too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and comments! Hope you like it!

Vilkas was in awe, watching her dive under the dragon and cut it open like a true warrior of old. Talos preserve him, she was fierce, but he knew that already. That knowledge didn’t stop his amazement. 

As soon as she cut the dragon open, killing it, he found himself running as fast as he could when he saw her light up like the last time. Panic set in when he could hear her scream in pain, and she was completely passed out by the time he reached her. 

Worrying, he picked her up and carried her back to Jorrvaskr with his brother, not knowing where she lived. They had heard about the dragon and went off to fight for glory and honor, and to help Whiterun. He was now glad he was there. As he was carrying her back to Whiterun, he and his brother looked up into the sky as they heard a loud thundering noise and words floating on it, though the skies were clear. He had no idea what it was but just kept moving to bring her somewhere safe. 

********** 

_Liliah was sitting on her knees naked in a dark room surrounded by candles set in a circle on the floor. She could smell the fear on her. They told her it was going to hurt, the most pain she ever had to endure. She was prepared for the pain, and she was honored to be there. With her head held high, the people she couldn’t see started casting their spells on her as she began to scream... _

She sat up quickly, sweating, and shaking from the dream. She had never had a dream like that before and had no idea what it meant, almost feeling the pain throughout her body. The dream just seemed so real, and it scared her. Her dreams were almost always about the Thieves Guild and Brynjolf, wondering what had changed.

Looking around in the dim light, she couldn’t figure out where she was. It was some bedroom that she didn’t recognize. It was definitely someone’s private bedroom because she could see books lying about, a half-eaten plate of cheese and bread, boots on the floor, clothes were strewn about... 

“Hey, there she is,” a low male voice said, one that she instantly recognized. That voice sending warmth through her body—_now is __not the time! How does he do that to her_?

“Vilkas?” she asked. He sat down on the bed next to her, looking at her with worry, combing the hair out of her face with his fingers. 

_Gods, did he save me yet again? This is getting embarrassing. _ She said as much, “You saving me is becoming a habit, apparently.” 

He gave her a slight smile, worry still in his eyes. “How are you feeling,” he asked while handing her some water. 

Liliah drank the water in large gulps, feeling suddenly very thirsty. When she was done, Vilkas took her mug as she laid back down for a bit. “I feel OK actually, despite the pain originally being quite excruciating; hence the passing out, though I do have quite the headache coming on. Shor's beard! What is that, and why does that keep happening? That’s twice now, and it’s starting to make me very nervous. It leaves me way too vulnerable.” 

“We should probably look into this. There must be some connection to your tattoos and the return of the dragons.” 

_What’s this ‘we’ shit? _

She sat up and suddenly looked irritated, and he wondered what he said wrong, noticing that she was getting angry. “_We _will do not do anything. _ I _ will figure this out on my own. Why do you care anyway? Look, I appreciate you helping me again ‘hero,' but I gotta go.” 

She stood to get up to leave when he too stood and grab her hand, pulling her toward him. Holding her around her waist, he looked down at her with some new look in his eyes that she didn’t recognize, something between worry and...she just couldn’t pinpoint it. 

_What is with this guy? He’s borderline obsessive. _

He gently touched her face, “Let me help you. Please. I love you and...” 

_What?! The Gods save her! _

She shoved him off of her, angry now. “What the fuck are you on about, Vilkas? Have you lost your mind? _ Love_?! You don’t even fucking know me!!!” 

To her surprise and his, her anger then suddenly turned to something else as she started to tear up, lip quivering. “I...I thought you were one of the decent ones! How could you be so fucking cruel!!! By the Nine, I’m such an idiot!!” 

“Please listen...I...I don’t know why, but...” She didn’t even let him finish before she punched him in the face breaking his nose again. Bleeding down his face, she went to punch him again before he grabbed her fist. She tried to claw at him with her other hand, and he held that too. “Please, stop and listen for a second," Vilkas pleaded. He had both of her hands, so she took her knee straight to his balls, instantly dropping him to the ground and stormed off. 

********** 

Sanguine drooled over the whole scene. He was so excited to find out his Liliah was Dragonborn. No wonder he was so drawn to her misery. He always knew she was special. 

But the more he thought about it, the more he started to worry, drumming his fingers on his mouth in thought. He paced back and forth, thinking about his plan and to meddle with the Last Dragonborn. She was destined to destroy The World Eater, and if something were to happen to her, it could completely change what happens in Tamriel. Well, it’s not like he was out to kill her or anything, he thought as he talked himself into it. _This could still work_. 

He turned his attention back to Liliah, watching her anger, he knew she would storm off and find the nearest drink. She was so predictable, and he would be ready for her. 

********** 

_Fuck, his balls_, Vilkas wreathed on the floor, trying not to throw up. The Gods, she’s got spunk, he gave her that. He didn’t know why he just told her that, but he wasn’t lying—_stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He really did have these strong feelings for her, and it just blurted out like an idiot, so desperate for her to not leave again. He felt this way since the day he met her. 

Apparently, she thought he was playing a cruel joke on her, and he just paid dearly for it—_no, my balls paid dearly for it_. He should have bided his time, but he just couldn’t help himself. It was like he kept losing control every time she was near. 

He was going to have to go find her and explain if she would even let him. Though he was not sure what to even explain as he didn't understand it either. He reminded himself to bring a shield with him when he did. 

********** 

Liliah sat at the bar, trying to still her tears, but they kept pooling down her face no matter how hard she willed it to stop. She wasn’t exactly a pretty crier either, knowing her skin was getting blotchy and her eyes were starting to swell. 

Urgh, she was so angry! Why did people have to be so cruel all the time? The constant feelings of rejection and hate were really starting to wear her down. There was only so much a girl could take. _Love?! Who does he think he’s fucking fooling?! _

It was probably because she was Dunmer. People hated the Dunmer, and her skin was darker than most. Plus, all the crazy tattoos over her body. People always stared at her strangely, usually with fear and hatred. _ He didn’t seem to hate me because I am a Dunmer, though_. She shook her head hard. Part of her also felt horrible for her violent reaction to him. 

Why would he even tell her such things? That and then all the dragon crap and her tattoos lighting her up on fire... She gulped her mead but decided she needed something stronger. Before she had a chance to wave down the barmaid, a stranger dressed in black robes saddled up next to her. 

“Hey there, it looks like you could use something stronger.” 

She eyed him with mistrust and just wanting to be left alone. 

He could see it in her teary, swollen eyes and raised his hands defensively. “Hey, really, you just look upset and thought you could use something stronger,” he said as he started to get up. His back was turned to her when she said, “Wait...” Smiling, he turned back to her and pulled out a large bottle of what looked like wine—so predictable.

“This is a special brew, and it has a way of removing the misery for a while...I promise.” That part wasn’t a lie. 

********** 

Vilkas saw Liliah there at the bar alone drinking. His heart soared when he saw her, and he was glad she didn’t flee. He felt horrible with the way he handled things and hoped he could smooth things over with her. He was telling her the truth, but before he was going to have the chance to prove it to her, he was going to have to fix things and calm her down. Vilkas understood her being afraid of what he said, even he was worried, but he didn’t quite understand the veracity of her ire either. 

She looked up at him when he approached. Her eyes were swollen from crying, and he felt guilty, but she suddenly smiled when she saw him. She patted the seat next to her to indicate she wanted him to sit. 

Confused, he sat down next to her, instinctively crossing his legs as he did so. He thought she was going to go for his nose again, or worse. The last thing he needed was for her to go for his balls again in front of everyone. It might damage his reputation as a Companion. 

“Here, let me pour you a drink,” she said happily, not quite slurring her words yet. 

Tentatively he sat down, relieved that his balls were safe for now. At least he could be near Liliah for a while without worry about getting killed, as he took a large sip of wine she handed him. Now that she seemed calm, he could finally explain himself. 

********** 

Sanguine was quite pleased with himself and started giggling while removing the spell from Vilkas’ drink to see what would happen if he remembered, and she didn’t. _ So much fun! _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just keep getting stranger for our Liliah and she just doesn't know how to handle it anymore.

She felt so warm and comfortable as she languidly stretched, yawning loudly. She snuggled in closer as he held her tight, nuzzling into his neck and rubbing her hand through his soft chest hair, smelling his musky body, smiling... 

She suddenly jolted awake and practically fell out of bed, grasping the side of her neck in pain. _ What in Oblivion! No, no, no..._she despised him, how did she fucking end up in bed with him? As her hand pulled away, it came away sticky with a bit of blood. She stared in shock from her hand to his sleeping form, his eyes furrowed at the sudden loss of warmth and comfort. 

_What in Oblivion is going on in my life suddenly?! _

She could see him stirring awake, so she rushed to find her clothes before he did and to quickly get out of there. Something suddenly grabbed her arm as she fell into the bed. He pulled her back into bed, snuggling his face into her neck, inhaling her skin. She felt his warmth envelop her body and breathe on her neck, sending goosebumps down her arms as something stirred between her legs—_Oh for the love of...STOP responding to him!_

“Mmmmmm, don’t leave yet. Where are you going so quickly, my gorgeous wife...” 

_Wife?! By the Nine, what happened last night?! _

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she racked her brain, trying to remember, but it was all a blur, a complete blank, nothing, zilch. She knew she drank a lot, but rarely did Liliah not remember the night before; even then, she would still have vague flashes of memory. 

Wife, she repeated in her head—_and what the fuck happened to my neck_! Liliah started to panic, and it felt like her heart was about to beat right out of her chest, finding herself suddenly sweating and flushed. 

He started kissing her and inserted his tongue in her mouth as she felt the moist heat between her legs, responding to him—_no kissing back! STOP! Get me the fuck out of here!_ She struggled from his strong grasp, pushing against his chest and fell out of bed onto her butt, looking up at him in shock and horror, grasping her neck again.

Her eyes suddenly turned into a look of death. “Vilkas, if this is another one of your cruel jokes, you’re about to lose more than your balls!” she screamed at him, looking around for her dagger. “Where’s my fucking dagger!” 

His eyes were sleepy, and his dark hair messy as he furrowed his brows in confusion while he sat upon his elbows in bed, watching her crawl naked on all fours looking for her dagger. He would have enjoyed the view was she not ready to kill him right then and there, sensing her distress, but that didn’t stop him from getting hard. _ Fuck, she doesn’t remember. _

“Are you telling me you don’t remember last night...at all?” This was not the response he was expecting when they woke up this morning. _ Well, shit, they were married now, and I've marked her. We will just have to figure out how to fix this somehow. _

But she tuned out his question as she started to tear up again—_Oh, he needs to fucking die!_ "First, you trick me into this love thing, and now you are playing a cruel joke about marriage...and where’s my fucking dagger?! Why are you so mean?! And what the fuck did you do to my neck?! Is this some sort of payback for breaking your nose the first time?!” 

Unable to find her dagger, Liliah grunted in frustration as she grabbed one of her boots and threw it at him, which he knocked out of the way as he braced himself for more pain. She found her other one and threw that too, but it missed him entirely and slammed against some shelves causing all his books to come crashing down. 

He braced himself for her to attack him when he saw her just drop to the ground on her knees and started crying with her hands covering her face. She couldn’t stop it if she tried. The floodgates were officially open. All those feelings of rejection the past six years had finally taken their toll on her...the hate, the rocks, people kicking at her, love not reciprocated...all of it. 

He quickly dropped down to the floor with her and tried to console her as she fought him off, clawing, slapping at him, and screaming._ Shor's beard, she was feral...emotions all over the place_. He finally had her completely pinned against his body, arms folded against his chest, and his heavy legs draped over hers, so she couldn’t do any more damage to him. 

“Let me fucking go! I hate you!” she screamed, trying to squirm out of his strong arms. 

_That last part hurt a bit. _

“No, not until you settle down and listen. Please, Liliah...please, hear me out,” he said as soothingly as he could. _ By the Nine, she was so volatile. _When it looked like she no longer wanted to claw his eyes out, he sighed and told her what happened, wondering if she was even going to believe him. 

“I’m going, to be honest here, OK? But please listen for a second without trying to kill me,” he started off. “I too thought it was weird that I was instantly drawn to you and yes, I fell in love with you soon after you kicked in my face, as ridiculous as that sounds...I’m very much aware of that. I am not lying, and I’m not playing some cruel joke on you. I swear to you! I would never be that cruel to you or anyone. I explained all this last night and thought you understood.” 

She started to settle down and found herself placing her forehead on his fuzzy chest, still unable to move except her fingers slightly raking in his chest hair, shaking and crying again. 

He held her tighter and slipped his fingers through her hair to gently rub her head with one of his hands, causing her to sob heavily on him as he felt her warm tears run down his chest. 

She wasn’t even really crying over her current situation, just her life in general, something she’s never really dealt with. 

His heart poured out for her, and Vilkas wondered how badly Liliah had been treated for her to feel this desperate. He almost felt her pain, especially with him bonded to her now. It was clear to him right then and there why she was the way she was. Kissing the top of her head, with a concerned look on his face, he went on to explain what happened as soon as her sobs were abating. 

“I’m sorry you don’t remember last night. I knew you were drinking quite a bit, but I didn’t think you were so drunk you wouldn’t remember. You didn’t appear to be hardly drunk at all, in fact. You were steady, and there was hardly any slurring. I was a little bit light-headed as I don’t tend to get drunk, but I knew exactly what we were getting into. I told you again how I felt about you and asked you to marry me. I knew it was fast and sudden, but I can’t help how I feel about you and just took a chance. I feel bound to you, and you said the same last night, which was why I..." he sighed heavily. "You seemed really happy and said yes, much to my surprise, honestly. We woke up a Priestess of Mara from her bed, and she married us right then and there with a lot of extra coin in her pocket. As for the uhm, neck...I may have gotten a little carried away last night. 

_No point in telling her the details yet...one battle at a time. _” 

He could feel her heartbeat slow a bit as she started to settle down when she finally looked up at him full of tears in her swollen red eyes and a lot of confusion. He wiped away her tears from her face with his rough thumbs and kissed her forehead. 

“I wouldn’t do something so mean to you, Liliah.” 

Liliah wanted to believe him so desperately. Even a sudden love and marriage thing was better than more rejection, though that may have been up for debate_. _ She finally blurted out, not trying to be cruel, “But I don’t love you.” 

Vilkas looked down at her with some sadness in his eyes, “I know. It’s OK.” He grabbed her closer to him again and held her tightly as if she might flee again, then kissed her head again. But if she needed to leave, he would understand and have no choice but to let her go. It would most likely break him if she didn’t want him, but he wouldn’t stop her if that is what she wanted. 

“No, it’s not OK. I...I...” shaking her head. “I need to think about things, Vilkas. Please let me go,” she asked quietly. He reluctantly released her, swallowing the pit that had formed in his throat. She stood up, rubbing her eyes with her palms and unceremoniously wiping away snot from her nose with the back of her hand. She found her clothes and finally her dagger under the bed, got dressed and left without looking back at him. 

********** 

Pure perfection, he thought as he watched them. He couldn’t have planned any of this better. _ Marriage?! Oh ho! _ He just rubbed his hands together and giggled. 

********** 

She finally managed to get back to the Jarl about the dragon and let him know everything that happened, though the news was already reported, she hoped to get paid too. 

He was shocked to learn she was Dragonborn, as was she apparently, not knowing what in Oblivion he was talking about. He explained to her that the guards told him about her lighting up and seeing energy swirling around her like she was sucking the soul of the dragon, and then everyone heard the Greybeards calling to her. 

_Soul sucking? Fucking really? _ What now, she asked herself. _ Dragonborn? Greybeards? Soul sucking? Tattoos lighting up? Marriage? _

She wasn’t sure how much more bad news she could take. Her life was completely spiraling out of control, not that it was exactly stable, to begin with, but at least she had known her place in the world. The Jarl told her she better go see the Greybeards and figure out what they wanted from her, and to not keep them waiting. _ Not fucking likely. _

The good news was, as her payment for killing the dragon, he made her Thane of Whiterun, whatever that meant, and told her she could purchase property there if she so wished, not that she had the coin for such things. 

As she was leaving Dragonsreach, she was approached by a beautiful warrior with long dark hair. Liliah was impressed until she opened her mouth. 

“I’m Lydia, your new Housecarl. The Jarl assigned me to you,” she informed her dully, or was that boredom? 

“Thanks, Lydia, but I don’t even have a house yet.” 

“That’s OK. I can follow you and help you for as long as you need me. I can fight.” 

“I’m sure you can, but I work alone.” With that, she left Lydia behind with a confused look on her face. 

Liliah headed out of Whiterun and realized she didn’t know what to do with herself or where to go. She needed to find a place to sit and think that’s quiet, strangely wondering why she didn’t run the nearest drink, so she just went forward without any destination in mind. 

As she headed out of the gates, she could hear someone quickly coming up behind her. She instinctively pulled out her dagger and promptly turned around only to find Lydia following her. _ Sigh...what the fuck now?! _

“Lydia, why are you following me?” she asked, exasperated, clearly wishing to be alone. 

“Because that is my job. My job is to protect you, my Thane.” 

“I don’t need protecting.” 

“We all need protecting once in a while.” Wiser words than she thought possible coming from this woman. 

Shaking her head and trying not to roll her eyes, “Fine, but just...stay out of my way.” 

“Yes, my Thane.” 

“And, please stop calling me that! I’m Liliah.” 

“Yes, my Thane Liliah.” 

Liliah just rolled her eyes and inwardly groaned, wondering how long she would spend in jail if she just put the woman out of her misery. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liliah makes a decision instead of running like she normally does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting! It means everything!

Liliah came across a beautiful rock outcropping after walking for about an hour. She climbed to the top, sat down and dangled her feet off the large rocks looking out at the view of the snowy mountains to the North and the city of Whiterun to the East. But she wasn’t really enjoying the view or even paying attention to it. Too much was on her mind. She felt like everything was spiraling out of control. 

She was just tossing pebbles over the side of the rocks, thinking about things when she could hear Lydia sitting down next to her, distracting her thoughts. 

“You seem upset,” Lydia said. 

“That’s the understatement of the era.” 

“You want to talk about it?” 

“NO, I do NOT want to talk about it!” She didn’t mean to sound as angry as she did. 

After a long moment of silence, she eventually sighed heavily, flinging more rocks over the side, “It’s just...” Sighing again. 

“Just what, my Thane.” 

“By the Nine, please, Lydia, if you call me Thane one more time, I’m going to throw you over the edge.” Lydia looked over the edge to see if she would survive such a fall. 

After a long silence, Liliah decided to tell her everything. What did it matter anyway? She had to talk to someone because trying to figure out things on her own clearly wasn’t working, and there was no one else. 

“So, that’s it. My sad, pathetic story and life. Six years of my life rolled up into a couple of minutes.” 

“I don’t really understand what you are upset about,” Lydia finally said. 

“Weren’t you even listening?” she asked in exasperation._ No, __of course, this dull woman wasn’t listening. _

“Yes, but your story was of a woman who is a talented warrior and overcoming all obstacles and challenges. Who is suddenly a hero of legends of old and there is a man in her life that loves her, and she’s married to him? I mean a hero AND married to someone who loves you? Sounds pretty good to me. Most marriages in Skyrim don’t usually start with love. Love is a luxury in these lands. The story sounds happy to me, and I don’t understand why you are sad about this.” 

“Urgh, forget it...yes, you clearly don’t understand. No one does.” _ Well, talking clearly didn’t help._

She sat there angrily, throwing more rocks and could hear Lydia’s words ringing in her head. Maybe this woman wasn’t so stupid after all. Liliah had been so used to people hating her for so long that she couldn’t see any good in people if it slapped her in the face. Maybe Lydia was right. She didn’t want to be a hero or legend of any sort. But it wasn't like the dragons were giving her much choice in the matter anyway as she watched one flying around miles away across the moors on a mountain top. 

Then there was Vilkas. Thinking about him caused this strange and emotional tug in her mind. She suddenly had this desire to just be with him, feeling it deep down inside. Shaking her head to clear it, she pushed back the feeling. 

What if what he said was true and he wasn’t playing some cruel joke on her, maybe she could give him a chance. Her gut was telling her he was honest with her, but she was so afraid. No, she was absolutely terrified. This was way scarier than two giant frost spiders because one frost spider was that scary. Getting close to someone like this and having them reject her would really be the end of her. She wasn’t sure she could take it again. Her self-esteem had already taken a severe beating. 

Maybe they can get this whole marriage thing annulled, and she could try to get to know him. 

********** 

By the evening, Lydia headed home, and Liliah headed straight to Jorrvaskr to see Vilkas. Her stomach was in such turmoil, she thought she was going to throw up. Liliah actually had to stop along the way once, bracing herself thinking she was going to be sick, but it never came. The last time she loved someone, he rejected her so much that she just had to leave the Guild, and she still wasn’t quite over it. 

She could handle the hate, the rocks thrown at her, the fear...up to a point—_seriously, who am I kidding?_ It was the rejection from someone she cared about that made it all unbearable. Not that she loved Vilkas. She didn’t, but she knew there was a small chance after giving it much thought, maybe? There was definitely some strange and strong emotional pull towards him that she couldn’t explain. Well, at least she didn’t hate him anymore if she ever really did.

He sensed her as soon as she entered Jorrvaskr, breathing a loud sigh of relief and sitting down to finally relax for a second, his heart about to beat out of his chest from nerves. He had been in his room all day, avoiding everyone. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, even avoiding his brother, as he paced back and forth, trying to distract himself from his feelings and worry. He was sure they wanted to know about all the commotion from this morning, and every time someone knocked on his door, he would just growl at them to go away. 

He didn’t want to let her go this morning, but he knew he had to if he wanted to win her over. Smothering her would be the wrong way to go about it. She had to think things through in her own way and her own time, but he didn’t know what he was going to do if she rejected him. 

He marked her knowing they were already bound together after they were wed. Now he started to regret having done that when they realized she had no memory of the event. If they couldn’t work things out, it could have serious consequences for them both. If she rejected him, he would just have to find a way to win her over. He didn’t even want to think about that and started to nervously rub his face with his hands. 

He suddenly opened his bedroom door with her fist in the air, ready to knock on it while narrowing her eyes, wondering how he knew she was there. He was looking down at her anxiously, and then she looked up at him warily. He could feel her heart race and fear. Vilkas wanted to reach out for her and hold her but knew that was probably not the right move. So for now, he stepped aside and waved his arm to let her in his room. She entered and sat down on his bed... 

********** 

Sanguine held his breath. This would be the defining moment of whether or not his plan worked. Would Liliah accept him or reject him? Planting Lydia's words in her head were child’s play for him as she tried to convince Liliah that this was a good thing. 

********** 

Vilkas stood there, uncertain of what to do or say. He was very nervous, knowing she came to some sort of decision. It was written all over her face, and she didn’t look pleased about it either. _Crap._

She rubbed her face with her hands and sighed heavily, feeling tired and drained. She started twirling the wedding ring on her finger and looked at it as if she just noticed it for the first time. He saw she didn’t remove it, though. 

“I have done a lot of thinking today, Vilkas.” Sighing heavily again and thinking about what she wanted to say before she continued. "I...I haven’t had the easiest life, heck I can’t even remember most of it, and I’m not exactly the best person. I really don’t understand what you see in me at all...I really don’t understand any of this. I’ve done some bad things that I’m not proud of, I...I drink a lot because of all my demons and insecurities, to shut them out.” She paused, but he didn’t interrupt because it looked like she wanted to say more. 

“I thought I was in love once, and he rejected me not once, but all the time. He was the only one who was ever nice to me in my sad excuse for a life, and he saved my life in a way. I wanted his love so desperately. And people can be cruel. Can't you see? I can’t just jump on to someone just because they are nice to me. It’s so rare that I could easily get trapped by it and hurt. I don’t like feeling so vulnerable.” 

She shook her head._ Gods, why am I telling him all this? _ She was also wondering why she didn’t end up just running like she usually does. In fact, that is precisely what she’s going to do. This was just too much, she thought, as she stood up to leave, Vilkas gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

“Don’t go...please.” He so desperately wanted to hold her, but he had to find a way to keep her from leaving. They had to work this out, for both their sakes. 

She looked back at him as her eyes started to water, lip quivering—_please not again_.

That emotional pull to him was strong, and she couldn’t bring herself to leave. 

Finally, “I...I don’t know what to do...” she started crying in her hands again as she sat back down onto his bed. _ Urgh, this was getting ridiculous. _ She’s never cried so much in her life. _I’m so fucking pathetic._

He pushed back his nervousness as he sat down on the floor and pulled her down to hold her in his lap, but this time she didn’t push him away, even so much as to put her head on his shoulder. 

“I understand, Liliah. I really do. You know, you already told me a lot about yourself last night, though clearly, you don’t remember. I want to tell you that I may not have been in your shoes, but I understand what you are saying. I can see how it all hurts you, and that pains me...I feel your...” He stopped himself,_ not yet._

He pushed her back by her shoulders to look into her swollen dark red eyes. “It is OK to accept someone being nice to you, someone who cares about you. We aren’t all cruel, and I promise to the Gods I would never hurt you and will always love you. Will you please give us a chance, give this marriage a chance?” 

She sat there for so long he wondered if she was going to respond at all. Vilkas brushed away her tears with rough thumbs, waiting patiently on the outside, but heart racing on the inside. Finally, letting out a long and heavy sigh, she nodded her head to him. 

He grabbed her again and hugged her so tightly, she almost couldn’t breathe—_Air!_ “I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to make you happy.” 

She couldn’t help smile a bit at that, or did that make her cry more? She was so fucking confused, not knowing really why she just agreed to stay married. 

With that, he lifted her up, grabbed her hand to pull her out into the hall as he called his family to tell them the good news. 

********** 

_So sweet! Just like a fairy tale! A fairy tale with a violent and drunk princess. _ He laughed at that. 

Well, this man was clearly in love already, so he decided to pull away to come back in a months' time to get back to other things. Then he will see where they are in their relationship and if it was time for his fun and amusement. Maximum amount of love for the maximum amount of pleasure...his pleasure, that is. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas has something important to tell Liliah and he's afraid she will run again; something which he doesn't want to do, but he wants her to trust him. Liliah is still trying to deal with all these new feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! I means so much!!!

Liliah shared Vilkas' bed that night, but he made sure he kept his hands to himself to give her space despite how much he wanted to hold her tightly and put his face in her neck. Fortunately, she had a tunic on; otherwise, he may not have been able to maintain such control. 

He could tell she was sleeping soundly, which surprised him after all the emotions from the day, but perhaps that was why all the emotions took their toll on her. Vilkas wasn’t so lucky, though, as sleep eluded him with thoughts of Liliah and what they have gone through the past couple of days. Things had been difficult, but he was trying patient with her, which was strange as he wasn't usually the most patient person. 

In the morning, after finally getting a few hours of sleep, he woke up with her on her stomach lying on top of him, sprawled out. A smile crept upon his sleepy face because she was sleeping so deeply all over him. Vilkas took the opportunity to hold her near without waking her, wanting to enjoy the moment. He watched her breathe lightly, eyes fluttering from dreaming. 

Vilkas thought about all he needed to talk to her about, and it was going to be another tough day for her, he could feel it, but he didn’t have a choice in the matter, so he enjoyed this quiet time with her while he could. 

_When she came back from her last burglary job, she had brought quite a bit of coin and valuables back to the Guild. Everyone was praising her and patting her back at her success. _ _Brynjolf was__ leaning against the wall smiling and watching her from a distance, glad she came back in one piece with no injuries. _

_That evening while they were eating dinner alone like they usually do, he congratulated her on her success and that she could do that without taking uncalculated risks. Rarely did she ever get a compliment from him, and it made her heart flutter as she smiled shyly, thanking him. _

_When they were done eating, he stood up to head to bed when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his lips. He closed his eyes and lingered a bit too long, almost wrapping his arms around her before he pulled her off of him. _

_“No, Liliah,_ _ this isn’t right,” he said as he walked away, leaving her in tears. _

Liliah suddenly woke up with unshed tears and noticed Vilkas was watching her. She blushed when she saw she was sprawled out all over him, not used to sleeping in comfortable beds—you know it was Vilkas who was comfortable and very warm, don’t lie.    


He could see and feel some sort of internal distress when she woke up, probably from the dream she was having, but he didn’t pry as she got up to get dressed. 

After breakfast, Vilkas had to talk to Liliah about another important issue that may send her fleeing even after settling everything from yesterday. He wanted to tell her last night, but it was already too emotional for her, and he wanted to give her a chance to settle down and get some rest. But he didn’t want to wait any longer, for then it would appear he was keeping things from her. If he wanted her to trust him, this couldn’t wait. 

He decided to take her for a nice walk outside the confines of the city where it was more relaxing with flowers and bees buzzing around—_nothing to throw at him_. The day was sunny and warm enough; they didn’t need cloaks as they were hand in hand, walking in silence. She seemed so at ease at the moment, he hated to ruin that for her. Maybe he should wait. _ No, let’s do__ this and get it over with._

He finally stopped, feeling suddenly very nervous, and she could feel his hand start to get clammy. Scratching his head nervously, he looked down at her, “I...uhm, well, there is something I should probably tell you before this relationship progresses any further.” 

She could already hear the bad news in the pit of her stomach—why must there be more bad news? She removed her hand from his and subconsciously wrapped her hands around her arms, knowing she wasn’t going to like this.

“I can see you are wary, and I don’t blame you after everything, but I promised you I would make you happy and never hurt you. That means being honest with you.” Vilkas was unsure how best to approach this. It was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. 

“Did you ever wonder how I always knew you were around and that you couldn’t sneak up on me, or how I was able to find you in Helgen?” 

Liliah nodded warily. It was going to be hard on her, but he had to tell her the truth if he wanted her to trust him. “Well...uhm, see... Crap, there’s no easy way to say this...I’m a werewolf,” he blurted out stupidly. 

She looked at him for a second then suddenly burst out laughing. “Oh, stop it! You were scaring me!” she said, whacking him lightly with her hand on his chest and wiping away her tears from laughing. But he wasn’t laughing—_wait_.

“Liliah, I’m not joking. I could smell you from a mile away. I can hear your heartbeat and tell your every mood. I haven’t changed into one in quite a while, though, as I try to be a warrior first. I just thought it was important for you to know. I...I don’t want to keep secrets from you and didn’t want you suddenly surprised by it if I were to change unexpectedly. It’s not always easy to control, but I’m getting much better at it.” 

He had to finish quickly before she decided to get upset or run. “You should know that when werewolves find their one true mate, they, well they mate for life. It is why I can promise you that I would never hurt you or leave you. I knew you were mine as soon as we had our fight, that we were bound together. I could smell it on you. At first, I was confused, not understanding what I was feeling, but then it finally started to dawn on me. Then we...well, I marked you the night we wed. That was the wound you found on your neck yesterday morning," Vilkas explained, looking at her sheepishly. 

Liliah looked at him strangely and instinctively drew her hand to her still sore neck. 

“I. ..you see, when werewolves find their life-mate, they, uhm, mark them. It shows you are bound to me through more than just marriage. So that is what you found on your neck yesterday morning. I feel what you feel, I can find you relatively easily...and, uhm...If you had rejected me last night, I would have spent the rest of my life alone, or worse, hence all my nervousness.  Liliah , you are my mate—my life-mate. That’s why, despite our strange first encounter, I fell in love with you.” 

He nervously massaged the back of his neck, wondering if the whole thing sounded crazy to her. Even after Liliah told him she would give them a chance, their relationship wasn't even remotely strong enough for her to stick it out after what he was telling her. 

She plopped down hard in the grass. “I don’t know what to make of this, Vilkas, or...or even how to feel about it.” _ Can things get any more complicated? _

Vilkas breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he watched her absently pick at a flower, pulling off its petals. It could have gone much worse, and at least she wasn't running. Her emotions were highly unpredictable for him, but now that they were bonded, he could read them better. Mostly he just felt uncertainty in her. 

He sat down in the grass with her and grabbed her hand, playing with her fingers. “There is one more thing.” Liliah looked at him with more uncertainty. “There are some of us who are currently looking for a way to cure ourselves, including our Harbinger.” 

“You mean there are more of you? Are the Companions all werewolves?” She was trying not to gape at him. 

“No, not all of us, just the Circle, including my brother and me. Some of us don’t believe this to be a curse, but the rest of us, should we die, don’t want to be forced to hunt with Hircine for eternity. We want to go to Sovngarde, like true Nord warriors. Our Harbinger believes he’s close to a cure.” 

She just nodded with a strange and sudden determination, “OK then. I will help you if you need it.” _ Huh? Am I’m getting used to all this weirdness?_

After a thought, she had to ask. “Are you a danger to me, Vilkas? 

“What?! No, no. If I were, I would have done everything to resist contact with you. I have full control of my beast...most of the time. I’m still learning, and there are some days I struggle, but I would never hurt you, especially since I...uhm, marked you.” She just nodded at that. 

He blew out a loud sigh of relief and pressed his forehead to touch hers. “Thank you for listening and not running, Liliah.” He bent further down and pressed his lips to her, please she responded to him, though, he could still feel her uncertainty in the kiss. 

She pulled away, “Vilkas, let’s say you are no longer a werewolf...” 

He looked at her, wondering where she was going with this, “Go on.” 

“You just said you mate for life when you find your mate. Does that change if you are cured?” 

It was a good question and something for him to think seriously about. “I really do not know, to be honest. But what I do know is how I feel for you. That will not change,” he explained as he lightly rubbed her cheek with his fingers. 

She just nodded not entirely satisfied with the answer, but knowing it was the only one he had. 

He looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. If he was cured, he was sure he was going to miss sensing where she was and what she was feeling, not to mention her smell. 

“Since we are being honest here, I guess you should know, well, I kissed your brother. In my defense, the two of you look exactly alike, and I thought he was you. It was pretty embarrassing,” she said, looking up at him sheepishly. 

Vilkas barked out a laugh, “I heard. My brother and I share no secrets between each other. It happens sometimes,” he said shrugging. “Oh, the stories I could tell!” 

He then touched her face for her to look at him. They had one more issue to address, then they could relax. 

“Liliah, do you have a place to live?” He sensed that she probably didn’t. 

She shook her head. “I usually just sleep outside. Would you believe that the Jarl just made me Thane for the dragon killing?” She laughed, her smile shy. “He also said I could purchase property and that there was a house available, but I really don’t have the money. I have only done a couple of jobs, one of them paid well, but certainly not well enough to buy a house.” 

“You are a Thane! Why didn’t you tell me! Congratulations! It is well deserved after I saw you take down that dragon. You were amazing.” 

She smiled a little. “Oh, it’s not that big of a deal.” 

“Are you kidding? Yes, it is! You are a noblewoman now, you know that, right? From thief to noblewoman...I am impressed, and I don’t impress easily.” 

Liliah found herself strangely blushing, feeling the heat creep up her face. “I guess..." 

“Well, I have some money set aside. We can buy that house tomorrow.” 

“Oh, no, no, really don’t,” she said suddenly back on the defensive. “I couldn’t ask you to do that. It’s already embarrassing enough that you’ve saved my life twice now. I will figure it out. Please, I insist. I will take on some extra jobs or something.”_ Just nothing with ruins and spiders. _

“Liliah,” Vilkas said, holding her hands. “Look at me, please.” 

She looked up, suddenly shy about everything. This was such a new and strange feeling for her, and she couldn’t figure out how to deal with it, usually keeping her emotions at bay with a drink. _ How can her life change so much so quickly? _

“We are married now. What is mine is yours. You want that house, then we will go and buy the house. I doubt you want to live with me in my little bedroom. Wouldn’t you like a bit of privacy?” 

Liliah shrugged, “I have mostly lived outside or rented a room in an inn when I could afford it. A bedroom is quite a luxury for me.” 

“Well, if you don’t say ‘yes,’ then I guess I will have to buy it without you then.” He looked at her slyly. 

"This is quite strange for me, Vilkas.” She sighed and looked up at him, brows knitted. “I am not used to any of this...having a house, a husband, heck even a boyfriend, let alone a friend. I have never had any of those things, and I never really did stop to think that I would like to get married. I have gotten so used to being alone. And I’m also not sure I’m crazy about this ‘marking your territory’ thing either, to be honest.” 

He touched her face again. It was soft tender. “I understand. We will work through this, OK? At least let me help you get the house, though...please.” 

_ Why does he have to be so understanding all the time? _ It was so much easier when she was angry with him. Instead, she just looked down and nodded, utterly uncertain about her life for the first time in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on some fan art for my two characters to be posted next time :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liliah gets her first home ever thanks to Vilkas and more strange dreams for her.
> 
> Sex scene, so NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy weekend, so thought I would post early.
> 
> I created the fan art myself of Liliah and Vilkas. While I'm an artist, this is not the kind of art I do at all lol, so it's not the best. Complete respect for those artists that can do it as I found it difficult to do. And, I hope he looks like a HE and not a SHE as I am NOT used to drawing and painting men ha ha. I'm more abstract and mixed media. But I tried nonetheless because they deserved it ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting!! It means everything!!!

A couple of days later, Vilkas lifted Liliah and carried her into their new home. She looked around in awe, not believing she had a home of her own for the first time in her life—home_...such a weird feeling. _

“I love it! I can’t believe this is mine...ours. Thank you, Vilkas!” 

Vilkas watched his new wife in her happiness as she ran room to room, something he had not really seen yet until now, he realized. Her smile just lit up her face. Seeing her happiness made him feel extremely proud, proud that he did something right by her. 

Liliah suddenly turned to him and stared, a hungry look in her eyes that he had seen only once before, and a smile on her face as she slowly approached him with her cat-like movements. _ There’s that woman I fell in love with that day. _

The whole vision of her hardened him with anticipation. His thoughts inappropriate, knowing what was indeed to come. Grinning at her, he grabbed her roughly into him. She gasped as he held her a bit too tight. Pulling her head back with his large hand, Vilkas bent down to nuzzle his face into her neck and inhaled deeply. Vilkas loved her smell, it smelled earthy and musky. There was just something about it. 

Feeling Vilkas on her neck sent a shiver down her spine and goosebumps along her arms, but it was pleasurable. 

He lightly kissed her neck and moving up to her chin, planted delicate kisses as she closed her eyes, and her breathing sped up. Liliah looked up at him as he pulled away and touched her bottom lip with his thumb then lightly kissed her. She found herself easily melting into his large frame. 

Despite all her objections and misgivings about their strange marriage, and that marking territory thing, which was still scary a fuck to her, every time he held her, she melded effortlessly into him. It was like they fit perfectly together, her body easily responded to his as her heart raced. 

Vilkas could hear her racing heart as his heart did, feeling her warmth from her core as she was pressed up against his thigh. He could resist her no longer and deftly lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing each other a bit more heatedly and passionately. Feeling her heat hit his stomach, he growled, forcing his tongue in her mouth, seeking hers, responding to him. 

Carrying her to the dining area, Vilkas gently put her down on the table, still kissing, as he started to remove all her clothes and boots, barely moving their lips apart and entwining their tongues. As soon as she removed his tunic, he lunged at her breasts, sucking and lightly biting them while swirling his tongue on her nipples as she arched her back, feeling his hot breath on her chest. 

Liliah could feel she was already wet as he moved his hand down to spread her legs, inserting a finger into her warm core while using his thumb to rub her bud. She closed her eyes and arched her back again, moaning, making her wetter as he watched her face responding to his touches. 

Lightly grabbing his hair in her fist, she pulled him back off of her and looked at him slyly as she slowly pushed his head down further and further until he was on his knees and his face in between her thighs. 

He grinned up at her and slid her hips slightly off the table, moving her feet onto his shoulders. Inhaling her deeply, he spread her folds as he sucked on her bead and lightly nibbling it. She removed her hand from his head as she almost fell back to brace herself on the table, slowly gyrating into his awaiting mouth and tongue. _Gods, he good at this! _

He inserted a couple of fingers into her wetness, and she groaned, throwing her head back as he licked harder and faster. As she got closer to climax, she rolled her head around and unabashedly spread her legs further apart, groaning and felt that familiar warmth spread through her body. She finally exploded in her orgasm, feeling it course through her body and pulsing around his inserted fingers and tongue; he growled into her, lapping her up. 

Not long after, she tried to pry him off of her, it was getting too much, but he wouldn’t stop. _ Urgh, ow...oh... ahhh._

She tried to shove him with her hands, but he held her still like a vice as he kept going, feeling like she was being jolted by electricity. He was patient, and not long after, she started to boil up inside again. Opening her eyes wide and moaning loudly, she found herself exploding in pleasure again..._OK, oh...Gods! _

“OK, please stop now...please...Gods...ow!” _ He is way too good at this? _

She slid her bottom down, weakly onto the bench while he stood up as she untied his breeches. Liliah was still shaking and weak, her head cloudy, but managed to pull them down until he popped out. Panting heavily from her two orgasms, she grabbed him with her hand and looked up at him while he smiled down at her. He was smiling at her weakness and eyes that were clouded over from his previous attention to her, happy that he made her feel thatgood. 

She rubbed his hard shaft with its soft skin up and down while kissing and gently licking him, caressing it. He looked down, watching her as she took him all into her mouth. He widened his eyes then closed them as he felt himself in her warm mouth and tried to hold back the sudden rush, hissing in pleasure. She expertly rolled her tongue while holding his base firmly in her hand as she moved up and down, but not too fast to finish him too early. 

When he started to move his hips faster with her movements, and she could tell he wanted to finish, so she would stop and just lick him up and down, licking his sensitive tip, caressing his balls while looking up at him with those animal-like, but amazing crimson eyes. He growled at her for her to continue..._finish! _ But she took her time until he roughly grabbed her hair. Her eyes looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow that told him if he didn’t let go, she wouldn’t finish. He Reluctantly let go. 

She put him in her mouth again as far as it would go, then teasing him repeatedly until he couldn’t take it anymore and held her head firmly in place before she could remove him from her mouth. He gyrated faster and faster into her wet mouth and warm mouth, swirling her tongue until he definitely couldn’t take it anymore and feeling that ever-familiar warmth spread over him, finally exploding into her mouth as she moaned and swallowed all of him. He moaned so loudly; she was sure the neighbors heard. 

Sweating and wobbly, he had to sit for a second as she cleaned her lips with her fingers like a cat would clean its paw. She turned to lean her back into his muscular chest as they both caught their breaths, feeling utterly relaxed from their orgasmic high when they heard a muffled voice from upstairs.

“Can I come down now?” Lydia had heard them and kept herself in the small upstairs room until they were done. They both looked at each other and started laughing out loud, having no idea she was even there. 

Later that evening, they were upstairs in their bed naked when Vilkas got up, checked to make sure Lydia was in her room so he wouldn’t have to bother getting dressed and sneaked downstairs to get them some food. He came back up with a plate of cheese and grapes. He laid back down and put the plate on the bed between them then popped a grape into her awaiting mouth. 

“You know, if you keep doing that, you’re going to spoil me, then you will be in trouble. You think I’m difficult now...just wait,” Liliah teased with her mouth full. 

“I already am in trouble with you, my love,” he said, bending down to kiss her full lips while she was eating, tasting the sweetness from the grapes. “You have me bewitched.” 

Looking at her seriously for a second, “You know I would do anything for you, right? I mean anything.” He pulled aside some loose long hair that fell in her face and tucked it behind her ear, then lightly brushing her face with his rough sword hands. 

“That’s really not necessary, Vilkas.” 

“It’s just how I feel.” 

When they were done snacking, he moved the plate onto the table. He drew the furs over them and nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her deeply, knowing her scent anywhere. She draped her leg over him and held him with her arm on his chest as they drifted off to sleep. 

********** 

_“Are you prepared for what is ahead of you? You are the chosen one.” _

_“Yes, Priestess.” _

_“This will be painful, and you are destined to have a complicated and unhappy life. It has been foretold.” _

_“I understand, Priestess, and I am ready.” _

_“You will be faced with great challenges.” _

_ Yes, Priestess. I am fully trained and ready for whatever is to come. It is an honor to be chosen.” _

_“Very well, then. Remove your robe and proceed to the chamber.” _

Liliah suddenly woke up, afraid. What were these dreams she was having? She never had them before, and she didn’t know what they meant, but they must have some meaning as they seemed very real to her. It was like she was right there, though she couldn’t see any faces. 

Looking around, it was still dark outside and too early to wake up. Laying back down to sleep again, she could feel Vilkas nuzzle against her back and spread his arm across her waist, pulling her in closer to him, then cupping her breast. _He is such a snuggler,_she smiled as she quickly fell back asleep and had no more of those dreams the rest of the night. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a little morning sex to get your day going. Vilkas wants to do something special for her Liliah, but causes her to show all her insecurities again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, small sex scene. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and kudos!! It means so much!!! <3

Vilkas was generally an early riser, and in the very early morning hours, he woke to feel her long black hair tickling his face. He gently moved it away to not wake her and looked at her back, touching it lightly. Her tattoos had him mesmerized, and he liked seeing her darkness against his pale skin. It was so contrasting, and he loved it. He knew many Nords didn’t like the Dunmer, and he never really understood why. 

Nuzzling into Liliah, he inhaled deeply, not able to get enough of her scent. Her scent was everything. It was how he knew he found his mate once they stopped fighting long enough for her to penetrate deeply in his nostrils. This was also the first time he had doubts he wanted to cure himself. He wasn’t sure he could live without her scent, knowing it would go away if he was cured. Then what would happen to their bond? He didn’t know, but he was afraid that if he cured himself, she might still feel the bond, but not himself. That would probably kill her. If that was the path he chose, he had to make sure it was OK with her. If he had to give up Sovngarde for her, so be it. He would do anything for her. 

Inhaling more, he could feel himself harden against her warm back, precariously close to her ass. He moved his hand down between her legs and rubbing between her folds back and forth, making her wet. Liliah was still sleeping as he couldn’t sense her waking up, but he could feel her getting instinctively wet. Smiling, he lifted her leg a little bit and pushed his hardness inside of her and gently rocked back and forth, moaning quietly with her tight wetness, and his head pressed up against her neck. 

Once he was inside her, she finally stirred awake, found herself stretching, making her tighter inside and made him growl in her neck, almost unintentionally forcing him out of her. Sensing her waking, he cupped her breast and pinched her nipple as she started to moan and get wetter. He could feel her hand move down to rub her herself as he was pushing into her, but he moved her hand, he wanted to do it. 

Lifting Liliah's leg again, Vilkas reached around and started to rub her as he kissed and lightly bit her shoulder, so she would orgasm with him in her. It didn’t take her long as she moaned while her warmth spread and pulsated around his hardness, making him want to explode right then and there, but closing his eyes, he held on until she finished, not wanting to interrupt her. When she was done but still pulsing around him, he moved faster and harder in her until he couldn’t take it anymore and pulled out, exploding on her thigh and finished himself off. 

Smiling and breathing heavily on her neck, she forcibly pushed him off, laughing as his hot breath was tickling her neck, giving her goosebumps down her arms and making her shiver. He liked to hear her laugh. It was a good laugh and hoped there would be more of it. 

He rolled onto his back, looking at her after she turned to face him, “I would love nothing better than to stay in bed with you forever, but I have to leave for a couple of days for a job, love.” 

He suddenly saw the disappointment in her eyes. He didn’t want her disappointed, but that also meant she didn’t want him to leave, which strangely pleased him. _Yes, it’s a start! _

“I am going with my brother. I know, I know! You won’t be able to live a second without me,” he joked. She laughed a bit, lightly smacking him on his chest. 

“No need to feel disappointed. I know first-hand how resourceful and strong you are and would like you to come along. I loathe to leave your side at all, or you leave mine. I would feel better if you were with me. I’m certainly not trying to be smothering or obsessive; it’s just the nature of the beast,” he said as he growled and nibbled her neck, making her laugh loudly again, trying to shove him away. 

She looked at him with a glint in her dark red eyes. “Yes, I’m starting to get familiar with that beast. OK, I would love to help then.” 

“Excellent!” he said happily as he leaned back into her and kissed her deeply. “You know what we should do when we get back?” he asked, brushing the hair out of her face. She shook her head that she didn’t know. “I think since all this misunderstanding between us and you missing out on our wedding, that maybe you would like to try again? I just thought maybe since you have no recollection of it at all that you could have something to remember.” 

Her face was suddenly full of wariness and uncertainty. _ Uh oh, what did I do wrong? _

Liliah knew they were technically married, but the more she thought about it, she only had his word for it. Her eyes narrowed as suspicion grew. "Why? Are we not really married, and you are trying to validate it or something? I mean, I only have your word alone that this has come to pass.” 

He could see her suspicions, and he sighed. This was going to take a lot of work to get her to trust him, let alone eventually love him. “OK, clearly, you aren’t the trusting sort, and I get that...come on. Let’s go.” 

“Where are you taking me? Where are we going?” she asked, continuing in her mistrust as she reluctantly let herself be pulled by him. 

“You don’t believe we are married, and I can understand that. I have the memory, and you do not. So, I will take you to our witness, the Priestess, so she can confirm the truth. Then we can set up another ceremony with her if that is what you would like to do, but we don’t have to do that either if you aren’t comfortable with that.” 

Vilkas drew her in close to him and nuzzled her neck, smelling her, then looked at her directly in her eyes while tucking hair behind her ears. “I want you to trust me, Liliah. I will never deceive you or lie to you. I know this is going to take work. I’m not ignorant of that fact, but I want to show you that this is very real.” 

“Why are you always so fucking understanding?!" She was still trying to get used to all these feelings. “I’m sorry, I...I know I can be...difficult. No, that’s OK. I believe you,” she said as she pulled away. 

“No, it’s not OK, and no, you don’t believe me. I can feel it and see it in your eyes. Let’s get dressed and go. I want to do this anyway. I would like you to have something you can remember, and it’s not fair of me to be the only one with this memory.” 

After they had breakfast and got dressed, they found the Priestess who confirmed they were, in fact, married. She showed them the parchment where they signed their names for the ceremony. Then Vilkas asked her if they could have another ceremony at a later date with friends and family this time. She agreed as they set their date. 

She finally relented and believed him. “Vilkas, I don’t have anyone to come to this.” 

“My family is now your family,” is all he said in rebuttal. “Come on, let’s get packed and grab Farkas so we can be on our way.” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liliah keeps having strange dreams. Vilkas, Farkas, and Liliah head into Dustman's Cairn to retrieve Wuuthrad fragments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today as they kind of go hand in hand.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting!! Means so much!!! <3

_The infant girl was born on the 26th day of Rain’s Hand, in the early hours while it was still dark outside. The mother held the child so tight as she kissed her sweet little hands. It was instant love. As the mother held her child, looking at her little hands, that was when she saw it on her little wrist. It wasn’t any regular birthmark, and it suddenly filled the mother with fear and dread. _

_The mark made the mother terrified of her own child as she laid the babe down and refused to touch it again as the baby started to cry, almost as if sensing her mother's fear. If they saw her child, they would exile them or, worse, kill them. She knew she could have nothing to do with this child, and it then became evil in her superstitious eyes. The mother pulled out a dagger from her bedside table so she could kill the babe. _

_The Priestess who helped the mother give birth saw all of it transpire and quickly picked up the crying babe before the mother could kill her while the mother screamed at her, fortunately too weak to do much else after giving birth. _

_ The Priestess looked at the child’s little wrist and saw it—dragon runes. She knew then that her life and that of the child’s life woul d  be chang ed forever. She left quickly with the child as the mother screamed after her.  _

Liliah shot up and stumbled out of the tent in a panic. She could feel the love of the mother and then a sudden hatred for the baby. Liliah could feel her own abandonment in that child as she tried to stifle a sob, placing a hand to her rapidly beating heart. She felt a touch on her back that made her flinch, and large rough hands pulled her back into his warm body. “Hey, are you OK? What’s going on?” he asked gently. 

She panted heavily in this neck, trying to keep from crying as he held her. “Hey, shhh, it’s OK, sweetheart. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing,” she said, wiping away unshed tears. “It’s nothing, just...just a terrible dream. It just felt very real is all.” 

“You want to tell me about it?” 

She shook her head no as she laid back down to sleep. He laid next to her and just watched her with concern. He knew she was having nightmares, but she hadn’t wanted to talk about it. He pulled her in close to him and nuzzled his face next to her skin and fell asleep. 

********** 

Liliah woke up in the morning with a deep stretch. She still had vague memories about the bad dream the night before and how they made her feel, but she couldn’t help but look at her wrist, seeing the same birthmark from her dream. _Forget it! I’ve been so damned whiny lately. _

She was fucking tired of all the emotions she’s had recently. It didn’t help that she hasn’t had a drink for a few days, making those emotions stronger. Usually, she drowned out all those feelings, but enough was enough. If she couldn’t drown out her pain, she was just going to have to deal with it and suck it up. Her life had changed entirely, and she was going to have to make the most of it. It was getting ridiculous. She should feel happy that someone loves her, not distressed by it. She now had someone who enjoys snuggling as much as she does. 

Vilkas woke up shortly after Liliah did, feeling her stir and looking at her with concern from last night. All he felt and saw that morning was defiance and determination, and a glint in her eye that he hadn’t seen before. Raising an eyebrow, he was wondering what had changed so quickly from yesterday. 

As if reading his mind, she said, “You know what? I’m sick of all these up and down emotions. It’s time to stop feeling sorry for myself and make the best of this life that completely changed overnight for me...for us. I agreed to do this with you, and it’s time I try to enjoy this.” 

She straddled him on his lap, grabbed his face with her hands, and gave him a deep kiss that would make Dibella proud. When she started to leave the tent, he pulled her back in for one more. After Liliah left the tent and she wasn’t looking, Vilkas laid his head back down and had the biggest smile on his face with a renewed hope. 

As she was getting dressed, she yelled out to Farkas a good morning, and they all got ready for their day of the ruins close by. 

********** 

It took a while to reach deeper inside the ruins of Dustman’s Cairn. _ Fucking ruins. There better not be any spiders. _They had to find the Wuuthrad fragments and weren’t sure where they were within the ruins, so they had to go deeper and deeper in until they found them. After they killed off some draugr, they reached a large crumbling room with a closed gate blocking their path. 

“Damn, well, we better find a lever to get that gate open,” Farkas said. 

Liliah found a smaller room with what looked like a lever. She pulled it without thinking, and it shut the gate behind her, trapping her inside..._oops. _ Vilkas and Farkas approached her. 

“You opened the other gate, but now you’re trapped. Hang on and let us find a way to get you out,” Vilkas said. 

As soon as he said that, Vilkas and Farkas found themselves suddenly surrounded by about a dozen people who looked like bandits, swords drawn. _ Oh no, no, no, _she was trapped and couldn’t help them! _ There’s too many of them!! _

She started shaking the bars yelling out, “No!” She had this new sense of fear in the pit of her stomach for him and his brother, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. “I will kill you all!!” she yelled out. 

“We will get to you when we are done having fun with your friends here,” one of them said, looking at her up and down with a smirk. 

The people who looked to be bandits of a sort started attacking Vilkas and Farkas but no sooner were they attacked that everything changed. They both turned into their beast form, massive with midnight black fur, slaughtering the outlaws in seconds. Vilkas and Farkas slashed with claws and crushed with large jaws. 

Liliah found herself gasping in shock and instinctively backed up to the wall in wonder and fear. She had never seen anything like it in her life. She knew what Vilkas and Farkas were but had yet to witness it, even still doubting a bit they were werewolves at all. No wonder they didn’t change much. They left a gory mess in their beastly wake, part of her wondering if she were out there, would she be a pile gore too? 

Vilkas and Farkas disappeared from view, and when they returned, they were back into their human form and their special armor back on. The gate suddenly opened, and Liliah jumped into Vilka’s arms, despite her initial fears. 

“Are you OK?! Did they hurt you?” 

He lifted her up as he inhaled her neck. “No, they never touched us. We are OK,” he said, smiling into her neck, knowing she was concerned about them, which meant she cared—_we __are getting there_. 

Farkas explained to her that those people were the Silver Hand. They hunted and slaughtered werewolves and were the mortal enemy of the Companions. They used silver swords to weaken werewolves when fighting. He explained that the Silver Hand were really no better than bandits and have been known to slaughter innocents as well. “We better move on and be ready for more of them.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mention Liliah hates spiders, right? Liliah witnesses werewolves for the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted two chapters today.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting!! <3

Farkas watched in awe as Liliah took out five Silver Hand in just minutes. Vilkas had tried to tell him what a wild sabre cat she was, but he had no idea until he saw it first-hand. He saw her fight a bit with the dragon but never saw what she did to the Silver Hand. 

She would flip, swing legs, kick, punch, throw bodies twice her weight over her shoulder. It was a sight to behold, and while she had weapons, she rarely used them, only to ensure they were dead. She was more of a hands-on kind of fighter and very fast. 

_ No wonder Vilkas had a hard time fighting her, _Farkas thought in wonder. He didn’t believe Vilkas when he told him the story of how they met. 

The ruins, like most, was a labyrinth full of tunnels and crypts. They mostly had to deal with the Silver Hand until they headed in deeper into the ruins. There was no sign of Wuuthrad, and the Silver Hand didn’t seem to have it, so they pushed on, hoping it was further in. 

Expecting more Silver Hand, the three had a new enemy to face, as they ran into a nest of giant frost spiders. A loud squeal burst through the ruins, echoing off the ancient walls as Vilkas suddenly felt Liliah climb up his back and hover over his shoulders, squeezing the breath out of him with her arms and legs, trying to get as high as possible. _This is different. What happened to fearless __Liliah?_

“Nonono! Urgh, no spiders! I fucking hate spiders!” 

He tried to forcibly remove her if he were to kill them as they were getting close enough to start shooting their poison, but she just held on tighter. Since she refused to let go, he started swinging at the spiders with his sword with her attached too tightly his back with some difficulty. 

When one spider got too close, she fell off his back and onto her butt, scooching back, trying to get away and not to gag. _ Did I seriously just scream? _ At least it allowed Vilkas to move freely.

Her last adventure in dealing with spiders caused some severe phobia. When it was all over, Vilkas grabbed her hand to lift her up as she looked at him sheepishly while brushing off spider webs and dust off of her. _I’m an idiot._

“Uhm, sorry about that. I hate fucking spiders, you may have noticed.” He just started laughing as they moved on, while Farkas shook his head with a broad smile planted on his face. 

Beyond the disgusting spiders was a massive room filled with upright coffins and, at the far end, appeared to be one of those walls Liliah saw at Bleak Falls Barrow. She swallowed hard, and her palms started to sweat as she went up to it. 

Reaching out a shaky hand to touch the wall, the light started swirling around her. Closing her eyes, she could hear the echoes of lost voices while her runes lit up on her body. Like last time, these didn’t hurt as the dragon souls did. 

Farkas wasn’t shocked like the last time since he’d seen her body light up once already, but Vilkas was rushing up to her because the previous two times he saw it, she was screaming in pain. “You...look OK,” he said, grasping her shoulders, looking at her up and down. “How do you feel?” 

“I feel fine,” shrugging. “This happened once before in another ruin with a wall like this. These walls seem to produce some sort of energy and have the same writing on them as my tattoos. I hear these strange voices, but that is all I can figure out. 

There is something else I haven’t told you either. When I went to the Jarl after we killed that dragon, he told me I was a Dragonborn. I wonder if these walls have something to do with that,” she shrugged at this looking up at him. "I didn’t say anything because I was not only trying to block it out or even know what it meant but also all the things you and I were going through... I think it’s all connected,” she shrugged again. 

“Dragonborn! I remember reading something about them and thought they were only legends, but how do they believe you are Dragonborn?” Vilkas looked at her with curiosity. 

“I don’t know anything about them at all, so I don’t know what this all means. The Jarl said he heard the Greybeards call out to me that day, and he heard the stories of what looked like me absorbing a dragon soul from his guards, though I heard nothing.” 

Vilkas looked at his brother, who nodded his head. “Yes, we did hear something strange that day, we just didn’t know what it was at the time. I was carrying you back to Jorrvaskr while you were passed out when we heard a thunderous noise with words on the air. It was the strangest thing, and we couldn’t explain it. That must have been what the guards were talking about...the Greybeards.” 

He started pacing back and forth, thinking. “We must take you to see them then. They will have answers for you.” 

“Who are these Greybeards?” 

“They are teachers of the way of the voice, the Thu’um, or shout.” He looked at her closely. “Have you tried to shout?” 

She shook her head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Vilkas.” 

“OK, let’s bring back Wuuthrad, and I need to take you to the 7,000 steps to the Throat of the World where High Hrothgar is located. That is where the Greybeards live.” 

Grabbing the fragments of Wuuthrad, they suddenly heard a lot of crashing noises around the room as coffins burst open and a horde of draugr coming at them. Removing Wuuthrad from its pedestal must have triggered a trap. 

It took a long while to clear the room out of draugr, and they headed back to their camp to rest up for the evening before heading back to Whiterun in the morning. 

As they were eating their small meal, Liliah looked at Vilkas sheepishly, who was staring into the fire, eating a bit of cheese. She reached out and touched his shoulder, “Sorry about the spider thing.” She still shivered at the thought. 

He gave her a big smile, “Well, it all worked out. If I had been paralyzed, though, you would have had to kill them all by yourself.” 

She stared at him wide-eyed, inwardly shuddering, knowing she wouldn’t be able to use him as a shield again. _That’s it, no more ruins! _

After a while, she finally opened up about something else she wanted to talk about. “I...I was worried about you today. I thought you and Farkas were going to die, and I was trapped. All I could do was watch. It was not a good feeling.” 

He smiled at that and touched her face, please that she was concerned about him and admitted such. “I know, I could feel it. But me and Farkas turning into werewolves, didn’t worry or scare you too?” 

She nodded her head, looking back at the fire, “Well yes, a little bit at first, but it also saved you.” 

He put down his food and turned to face her, then pulled her around to face him. He reached out to touch her face and pulled her in to kiss him. Farkas could see what was coming. He knew his brother too well and headed into his tent to give them privacy. 

Holding her hand, he pulled her into their tent. She sat on his lap, wrapping her legs around his hips and looked at him for the first time by the light of the fire, deeply looked at him and touched his face, brushing the dark hair out from his eyes. 

Before she saw a handsome, large and strong man, but she never really paid attention to what he actually looked like. If she looked at him, paid too much attention, then she would get attached to him. Now she saw his extremely light eyes that usually glowed in the moonlight, but were a bluish color in the day. His hair was very dark and soft, but not as dark as hers, parted in the middle with slight waves that wasn’t very long and only came down just past his chin, but it was thick and usually tucked behind his ears with stray hairs that would fall in his face. Most of all, he had a kind face when he wanted and hard when fighting.

Vilkas had a perpetual scruff on his face and thick eyebrows with fair skin, and a smattering of freckles on his nose and cheeks. His nose was strangely straight despite her breaking it twice, and his lips were full, and his cheekbones were pronounced when he smiled. She grabbed him by the face with two hands and leaned in to kiss him... 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas helps Liliah reach High Hrothgar to see the Greybeards. They both renew their vows so she could have a memory of their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and comments! They mean so much!! <3

The 7,000 steps were brutal. Not just from all the dangerous creatures and strong snowstorms, but the climb itself. It was exhausting, and their leg muscles burned from the exertion. When Liliah and Vilkas finally reached the monstrosity of a temple, she stood in front of the large iron doors reluctant to go in.

“I just need to sit for a second,” she said, panting and sitting down on one of the large steps. _I really don’t want to go in there. _

Vilkas smiled, squatted down, putting a hand on her shoulder for reassurance, knowing she was procrastinating. “Don’t tell me we walked all this way just for you to sit on your butt.” 

_ Urgh! Fine! _ She sighed heavily. He stood and held out his hand for her to help stand her back up. She reluctantly got up and pushed the iron doors open. 

Lowering her fur hood, she proceeded into the temple and saw four elderly gentlemen headed her way. These must be the Greybeards, she thought as she walked forward to greet them. She was strangely nervous as she approached when she stopped in front of them, she didn’t know what to say. 

“I am Angier, welcome to High Hrothgar, Dragonborn.” 

Vilkas leaned against a wall and watched as Liliah was taught and trained on how to use a shout. It was amazing to see how fast she learned. As soon as she learned a word and absorbed its knowledge, she could shout like an expert. He knew she was special the day he met her, that there was more to her than the booze and issues. He could smell it on her, but never recognized what she was, not that he wouldn’t have loved her regardless. It was strange in a way to see how strong and powerful she truly was, but so rampant with insecurity. 

Her body was already a weapon, but now her voice was one. She was going to be unstoppable when she reached her full potential, putting his own abilities to shame, even as a werewolf. He knew most men would be threatened by her strength and power, but not him. She was a warrior through and through, and he loved that about her. Liliah would need her capabilities to come judging on what the Greybeards explained to her about The World Eater and the end of days. 

He had this fear in the pit of his stomach, fear for her and her life. He knew that this could possibly kill her in the end, and he will do whatever it took to keep her alive and with him. 

The Greybeards also knew about her tattoos, well not how she got them, but what they meant. They explained to her that the tattoos were actually Dragon Language and that they probably light up due to their magical nature, though they didn’t know specifically what their purpose was. They did know what they said; it was the Dragonborn Prophecy written all over her in Dragon Language. 

_ When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world _

_ When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped _

_ When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles _

_ When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls _

_ When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding _

_ The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn. _

“The one on your wrist looks like you were born with it. It looks different from the others and is not part of the prophecy. It says, ‘Zahkrii’ in dragon, or ‘blade’ in the common tongue. You were born with this to show the world you are the ‘blade’ to kill The World Eater. It is your destiny.” 

When she was finished, she headed back to Vilkas with fear and relief in her eyes. He knew exactly how she was feeling because he was feeling the same thing and sense it in her, fear for what is to come, and relief to have answers. 

“I think all the dreams I have been having are memories. I dreamed I was born with this birthmark,” Liliah said, looking down at her wrist. She then reached up to him and kissed him, a kind of kiss she needed for some sort of reassurance that this was all real, that he was real. 

********** 

_Two weeks later _

“Do you agree to be bound to this woman in love, to protect, support, and cherish her, now and forever?” 

“I do. Now and forever,” Vilkas said, smiling down at her. 

Looking at Liliah, “Do you agree to be bound to this man in love, to protect, support and cherish him, now and forever?” 

“I do. Now and forever,” Liliah said. 

“Under the authority of Mara, Divine of Love, I declare this couple to be wed.” 

All the Companions cheered, whistled and howled as soon as Liliah and Vilkas kissed. She smiled up at him, still feeling nervous through it all. 

Vilkas face clearly showed his happiness. To have a special moment that they could now both share, surprised in a way she agreed to it, not that he was complaining. “How do you feel now that you have a real memory of our marriage, love?” 

“It's a little nerve-racking, to be honest, but I never thought I would ever have a meaningful relationship with anyone, let alone married. Now that I have both, I feel happy though a bit nervous still.” 

He pulled her to him and held her tightly, bending down to nuzzle her neck like he always did, inhaling deeply, then kissing it. It was a feeling that she had come to get used to and enjoy. It made her feel safe for some reason. 

Farkas missed the whole wedding as he had been staring at Lydia the entire time, who was also invited, Liliah’s only friend. Semi-friend? Acquaintance? 

Lydia wasn’t known to be a blusher, but all his staring certainly had that effect on her. During the celebration in Jorrvaskr, he made sure to quickly get a seat next to her at their great table so he could get to know her. I didn’t take Liliah long to be smitten with the kind and patient twin, and who both seemed to have a lot in common. 

That night after the celebration, they left for their little house, and Lydia stayed behind to hang out with Farkas a little longer and to give the Liliah and Vilkas some privacy. 

“Come here, love,” he said, pulling her to him and holding her tightly. “I love you so much. Thank you for doing the ceremony with me...again. I know you are still afraid about all this, and that is OK, but you marrying me again today tells me you want this to work. It makes me very happy.” 

He brushed a stray hair out of her face that fell from her beautifully braided hair. Looking at her seriously, “You are so beautiful, my love, and stunning in your dress. I can’t tell you how complete I feel finding my one true mate.” 

“I care about you, Vilkas,” she said, touching his face. “I feel more for you each day we spend together. I’m still learning all these new feelings, and I'm getting there. I have really enjoyed getting to know you. It’s just been...” shaking her head. She didn’t want to get into that, it wasn’t time for negative feelings. She did know that she could fall in love with this man.

“What is it?” he asked, feeling a sadness wash over her. 

“No...” she smiled up at him. “I am happy right and don’t want that to change.” 

He smiled down at her with a mischievous look and suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her upstairs. 

“Vilkas put me down!!!” she yelped and laughed at the same time as he smacked her bottom. 

In their room, things turned more serious. Liliah slowly removed his tunic and lightly touched his muscular chest, tracing fingers along his scars and running her hands through his dark chest hair. Liliah wasn’t used to delicacy. It was always a rough tumble, and it was done, but with Vilkas, it had been different, pleasurable, yet meaningful. There were now some emotions behind the pleasures making the pleasures that much more enjoyable, something she’s never felt before until him. 

After they removed the rest of their wedding clothes, he picked her up and gently laid her in bed. Kissing her neck, he slowly went down to kiss her between her legs, but she stopped him. He looked at her curiously. “No, I just want you in me right now only. I want to feel you inside.” 

He bent down to kiss her deeply, and they entwined their tongues together. He grabbed himself and inserted into her warmth and wetness with a sigh as she moaned. She felt so good with her enveloped around him. They looked at each other in their eyes as he moved faster and harder, hitting that one sensitive spot just right, making her instinctively close her eyes as he went deeper. She started to orgasm loudly, which made him growl as he climaxed, pulling out quickly and exploding on her stomach as she finished him off with her hand. 

After cleaning themselves up, they fell back into the bed, and he grabbed her tightly, holding her and nuzzling her neck to smell her as they fell asleep. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Silver Hand attack Jorrvaskr and Vilkas is seriously injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting!! ❤

It was an early evening and a couple of weeks after their wedding when there was a loud banging and pounding noise on their door. Liliah could sense the urgency, so she opened it quickly to find Farkas and her stomach dropped as she felt fear and dread.

“Come on, Sister” is all he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to Jorrvaskr. 

“Farkas wha...what is going on?!” she asked, scared knowing something bad happened to Vilkas. She could see it all over his brother’s face. 

“He’s alive, but you need to go to him.” 

When they got to the door, she stopped, suddenly afraid to go in. Fear coursed through her body when she saw several dead bodies strewn on the ground outside. She didn’t want to see what awaited her on the inside. If she wasn’t afraid before, she was right at that moment. 

“He needs you, Sister,” he said, pleading with her as he pulled her along. She nodded and let out a breath not realizing she was holding it. 

She could see blood everywhere, one more lying dead on the ground and several more injured. Her stomach was in knots, but she didn't see him on the ground. 

_Maybe it's not as bad as I think it is. _

As soon as she got to the living quarters, she just ran only stopping until she got to his room. She opened the door with a shaky hand and as she entered, she saw he was lying there in his bed covered in blood and bandages on his chest, arms, and legs. He wasn't awake, unaware that she came to him.

She suddenly found herself on her knees next to him holding his hand. She took her other hand and placed it on his wounds. She had been learning a healing spell finally. Her hand glowed brightly, but she wasn’t strong enough..._it isn’t working! _

“It’s not working! Why isn't it working!!” she shouted, clearly upset. 

Farkas had been watching her try to heal Vilkas and didn’t intervene. She needed to find out on her own. 

“It won’t work. As werewolves, we heal quickly and are already fairly resistant to magic, but not against silver. Weapons crafted in silver can kill us easier than other weapons and our wounds take longer to recover. Healing potions and spells seem to have little effect. All we can do is wait this out,” Farkas explained with worry etched all over his face. He was very close to his brother and he wasn’t sure he could take it if Vilkas died. 

“How did he get this hurt? He’s an exceptional warrior? Where the fuck were you?!!!!” 

“He was fighting off about five of the Silver Hand protecting Kodlak who had fallen. They had the numbers. I was fighting off several myself,” he said, knowing she wasn’t really angry at him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you. I...I just wish I was there. I could have helped.” He looked so distraught, so she stood up and they hugged each other for reassurance. 

She refused to cry; crying would admit defeat. She parted with Farkas and crawled into bed next to Vilkas careful not to touch his wounds but close enough that he could smell her and know she was there, brushing stray hairs out of his face. She had grown very attached to him in the past few weeks. He had been so kind and patient with her despite her being so difficult and insecure.

After a while, she got up to get some warm water and rags to clean up all the blood on him and give him new bandages. The others had bled through. Lydia came by that evening to check on Liliah and give moral support to Farkas; both of them slowly growing closer. 

After two days there was still no change and she started to get seriously worried. She would find herself pacing back and forth chewing on her thumb, never taking her eyes off of him. The wounds finally started to clot, but he was still not awake. She started to get teary-eyed, but angrily wiped them away and making herself get control of her emotions, trying not to think of the memories they had shared recently. 

_ No, this can’t happen. _ She refuses to let it happen. Not after finally finding someone she cares about. After all the hate and rejection to finally find someone and have them snatched from her grasp. _ No! _She was suddenly finding herself angry at the world in general. She was developing a very strong bond to him and she wasn’t sure how she would deal with that should he die. 

Refusing to leave his side, the Companions would come back and forth to bring her food and something to drink when she needed it, but she barely ate a thing they gave her.

By day four his fair skin was turning a grayish color, which sent her finally over the edge. She curled up next to him so he could smell her, touching and kissing his face as she softly cried, praying to every God she could name to bring him back to her. 

“Please, bring him back. Please. I love him and I don’t know if I can make it without him.” 

By day five, someone must have heard her pleas. She woke up the next morning and saw his skin was turning more of a pinkish color and his breathing wasn’t so labored. Relief washed over her. She quickly got up to check his bandages to see how his wounds were looking and they were finally starting to heal. 

She landed hard on her knees and started crying softly onto his chest in relief when she felt a hand weakly rubbing her hair. She looked up quickly to find Vilkas awake. 

“Oh, thank the Gods!” she yelled while kissing him all over his face. “I...I thought I lost you!” 

He was so tired and thirsty, but managed to croak out, “I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

She gave him some water and curled back into bed smothering him kisses on his neck and face. “I was so worried and afraid! I...I love you, Vilkas.” She had to tell him just in case he changed for the worse. 

He smiled a tired smile. “I love you too,” he said before drifting back to sleep. 

Vilkas was sitting up by the next morning finally eating something. He and Liliah lost a lot of weight the past several days and needed to catch up. Now that Vilkas was recovering, she noticed that Farkas was nowhere to be found, which bothered her. Vilkas needed his brother. Why did he leave? 

********** 

Now that he knew Vilkas would live, he grabbed Aela and Skjor, and they headed out to kill some Silver Hand in retaliation for killing their Harbinger and almost killing his brother. They were going to pay dearly. Lydia demanded she go with him, but Farkas wouldn’t allow it, in case something happened to her, so she stayed behind and continued to check on Liliah. 

********** 

She continued to feed him and take care of him until he was well enough to stand on his own. After about three more days, he was feeling almost normal again though still hurting a bit and she would help walk him around the private quarters in Jorrvaskr a few times a day so he could build up his strength. 

He was nuzzling in her neck one evening inhaling her scent and playing with one of her hands, still hurting, but glad he was recovering and not separated from her permanently. “It was you,” he said out of the blue. 

“What do you mean?” she asked, watching his hands play with hers and resting her head on his. 

“You. I could smell you the whole time. I knew you were here with me...I could feel you and our bond. I don’t think I would have made it had you not been here.” 

She didn’t know what to say, so she reached to touch his face and kissed his forehead. 

“Tell me again,” he demanded in her neck, his breath sending goosebumps down her arm. 

“I love you,” she said, feeling slightly embarrassed by it but meaning it. 

He smiled as he drifted off to sleep. 

********** 

Sanguine recently returned to see the two together still. He was severely injured but he saw Vilkas almost dying as a turning point for her and finally realized she loved him. It was almost time. 

But as he watched her, he saw how much she had changed; she had grown up. This wasn’t the same Liliah he left a month ago. He was so tender with her and she had love in her eyes. 

There was this strange pang in him when he saw her with him and he wasn’t sure why, and suddenly he found himself getting angry watching them. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Vilkas is better, they will embark on their journey to try to cure him and Farkas.
> 
> 2 chapters today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, commenting and kudos! It means so much!!

They took it easy the next couple of weeks until Vilkas was fully recovered. His brother and Aela returned injured, but they lost Skjor in their pursuit of revenge against the Silver Hand. Their family was in turmoil over the losses and who was to be the new Harbinger. After much arguing, Aela conceded that Vilkas should be the new Harbinger and Farkas agreed as well. 

“Congratulations, I guess, on being Harbinger. But I know you wouldn’t have wanted it at the expense of Kodlak,” Liliah said one night. 

“No, it was not what I wanted at all, but we need to have some stability again. Not that Harbinger is much of anything. We don’t generally have leaders within the Companions. Kodlak was more of a wise guide. He was a good man and I miss him very much. He was like a father to me and Farkas.” 

“I know how much he meant to you and Farkas. I’m so very sorry, Vil,” she said as she held him close. 

********** 

The following week, Vilkas was ready to get out of the house and out of town, but not for any vacation. There was a job he had to do and didn’t want to do it. They had enough to worry about with the Silver Hand, and doing this was probably going to make it worse, but it had to be done. They couldn’t let the Silver Hand keep the Wuuthrad fragments. It will be an essential tool in curing them of lycanthropy. 

Before Kodlak died, he told Vilkas and Farkas that he found a way to possibly cure them. Aela chose to remain as she was, so she wasn’t involved in their planning. 

“We are going to have to go to the Silver Hand headquarters first to retrieve the fragments of Wuuthrad. It will have to be re-forged back into its original glory, a great-ax,” he explained to Liliah and Farkas. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Vil? You only just recovered and I...I don’t know if I can handle it again if something happened to you,” she said. 

“I know, love, but it has to be done and soon before we lose track of Wuuthrad. I think the three of us can do this. We just...” he sighed heavily. “We just have to make sure they are all dead so none are left to retaliate with reinforcements. But yes, I am well enough to do this.” 

He went on to explain the rest of his plan. “Then once we retrieve the fragments, while it’s being re-forged, we have to go to the Falkreath Hold and retrieve the heads of the Glenmoril witches. They are the ones who cursed us originally and they are the only ones to cure us. They won’t give it willingly, for obvious reasons, so we will have to take their heads. Wuuthrad re-forged will allow us to gain entry into Ysgramor’s Tomb, which is where the ritual will be held for curing me and Farkas. It’s going to be quite long and a lot of work, but I think we can do this.” 

She just nodded glad she was going to be there to help this time around. 

“Done, Brother. We can do this. It’s about time we wiped them off the face of the map,” Farkas said, clasping his brother on his shoulder. 

********** 

He nuzzled into her neck that night, both of them sweaty from making love. Something they hadn’t done since before Vilkas was injured. It was only recently he had the energy to do so and he missed it so much, being close to her this way. 

“Promise me you won’t take risks and not get injured,” she demanded. 

“I will do the best I can, love. But we both know you will be there to protect me,” he said with a smile. 

“Stop,” she said lightly smacking him. “This is serious.” 

“I was being serious,” he said, as he slipped his hand in her wetness again with his thumb brushing her sensitive spot; not ready to rest yet. _ Oh boy...This man is going to kill me by sex one day. _

********** 

They managed to get through the Silver Hand headquarters fairly easy until they reached the end. There were so many Silver Hand guarding the fragments, knowing the Companions would come looking for it. The Silver Hand were taking no risks. Even though there were a lot of them, they had to make sure none of them escaped. 

Vilkas and Farkas were fighting side by side with their great-swords killing the Silver Hand as quickly as they could, not letting them get the upper hand and injure them again with their silver swords. 

Lydia refused to stay behind this time and fought next to Farkas helping to protect him with her shield when needed. Liliah was feral in her killing from dagger throwing, breaking their necks with her kicks, burning them with her hands all in fluid movements. Vilkas wished he could just watch her for she was an artist; an artist that kills. 

Once they took care of the Silver Hand, they retrieved the fragments and quickly left to go back to Jorrvaskr for re-forging, not seeing the young injured man quietly sneaking out the other side of the building to escape. 

********* 

The Glenmoril Coven proved to be a bit more challenging. The Hagravens were disgusting, vile and very dangerous with their magic and pet frost spiders. Liliah tried to not panic when dealing with the spiders and had to choke back bile a few times. There were five in total, but each one proved to be more formidable than the next. Vilkas and Farkas were two-handed swordsmen, but they didn’t use shields, so Liliah had to use her ward spells to protect them from the Hagravens’ magic so they could cut them down. 

Lydia had better luck with reaching the witches, protecting herself with her shield which helped for Liliah wasn't as powerful as Hagravens and it took a lot of her energy and mana to protect the men and herself. But they finally managed it and headed back to Jorrvaskr with the severed heads. 

Wuuthrad should be re-forged by the time they got back. They would rest for a couple of days and head North near Winterhold where Ysgramor’s Tomb was located. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanguine gets what he wants.
> 
> Things get very, very rough for them here on out for the next several chapters, especially for our Liliah.
> 
> 2 chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Graphic Rape/Non-Con. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and kudos!! It means a lot!!

“Absolutely not! I’m going! You can’t leave me here!” she demanded, getting angry. 

“You have to, my love. Only the Companions are allowed to enter the tomb. There is no point in you going all that way for you to sit outside freezing in the snow. Please, just stay here where I know you are safe and warm until I get back? I will be no longer than four days, I promise. I honestly don’t think I could stay apart from you longer than that.” 

“No! What if something happens to you again!” she said looking up at him imploringly. 

“There would be nothing you could do anyway, love.” 

Finally relenting with a sigh, “this will be the longest I have been without you since I’ve known you. I will hate not being able to be there to help you and protect you. I will miss you so much.” 

“Oh, I will miss you more, believe me,” he said holding her face as he nuzzled her neck and inhaled deeply. 

He was gone by the next morning with Farkas. When he comes back, he and his brother will be cured of lycanthropy. She didn’t know what to do with herself and found herself quickly getting restless and bored. 

She headed to the Bannered Mare that night for some drink and food. At least the noise and singing will help with her boredom for a little while. Then in the morning, she would go see the Jarl’s Housecarl for some small jobs. There are always bandits to kill, right? Bandit killing is a good distraction and she could use the coin. 

********** 

After he had returned from removing the spell from Vilkas he arrived to watch her all alone eating and drinking mead, looking quite lovely and quite lonely. Was she really wearing a dress?! My, she _has_ changed. 

He sat there at the bar in his mage robes watching her glad that Vilkas was finally out of her life. It was a mistake to pair them together. His original intention was to see her be miserable enough to fall into complete debauchery and have some fun with her, but now? Now he wanted her for himself...the fun he could have with the beautiful Dragonborn. _She is mine. _

********** 

She was brushing out her hair after her bath with the house feeling so empty. Vilkas was gone and Lydia had to leave town for a couple of days as well. She crawled into bed, curling on her side, thinking of Vilkas and missing him as she started drifting off to sleep. She started to stir awake when she could feel her shift being pulled off of her shoulder exposing one of her breasts then she could feel delicate touches on her breast... 

Her eyes burst open and she leapt out of bed trying to see who was in the bed with her, but she couldn’t see anyone. Confused, she could have _sworn someone_ was touching her. Looking under the bed; nothing there. It could have been a dream, she guessed, but it felt so real. She must be missing Vilkas more than she thought, shaking her head. He warned her she might feel strange with him gone due to the bond. 

Getting back in bed and dozing off again on her side, there was suddenly hot breath in her ear and a whisper from behind her, “Hi Liliah, my sweet love.” That earned an elbow right into his nose. Jumping out of bed she quickly grabbed her dagger pointing it at the strange...man? 

“Now that wasn’t very nice, Liliah. Here I gave you the best relationship you have ever had in your sad, pathetic life and this is how you repay me? Tsk, tsk, tsk.” He waved his hand and her dagger completely vanished. 

She looked at her hand not registering how the dagger had vanished. Looking back at him and narrowing her eyes, she realized exactly what he was, just not which one. His heavy pointed armor inlaid with some sort red metal and his red face and horns; he was definitely Deadra. 

“Why are groping me, you fuck!” She tried to punch him, but he stopped her mid-punch and she froze. 

“Now, now Liliah, if you know what I am then you know you can’t hurt me. Though the nose thing did hurt my feelings a bit,” he said, rubbing his nose pretending to look sad and then started to chuckle. 

“I doubt you have feelings at all, demon. Get out of my house! NOW!” 

“Don’t you want to know why I’m here?” Waving his hand so she unfroze. “Yes, the breast thing may have been a bit much, but they are just so soft and squishy; they are hard to resist,” he said as he turned his fingers into pincers towards her breasts. She tried to back away from him, covering her chest with her arms. 

“I just couldn’t help myself; sorry about that.” He suddenly vanished and popped up behind her and slipped a hand down her shift to delicately touched her breast once more. “Mmmmmm, squishy.” 

She jumped out of his reach. “Which one are you? NO, never mind, I don’t want to know...just fucking leave!” she shouted pointing at the door. 

He bowed, “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sanguine. My domain is of the more fun variety: lust, greed, drinking...fucking.” He winked at her and smiled. “I have been following you for a long, long time, my dear. You really are one of my favorites; I might even love you the best! And, to find you are Dragonborn...” he shuddered in excitement, dancing about and licked his lips. 

“I loved watching you on your path of destruction from all the drinking and your little whores, but it was getting _so_ tedious. It was the same thing day in and day out and I knew you were much more fun than that,” he sighed. 

“Yes, asshole, I’m aware of my sad existence. I don’t need you here to tell me what an idiot I was.” 

“Yes, but you’re a beautiful idiot. So, I played a little game on you to see if I could actually pull it off,” he said pacing around her, grabbing a lock of her hair and smelling it as he walked by. 

His face suddenly turned dark and serious, “Now that I watched you fall in love with _him_, I won’t have it! You were supposed to fall in love and then I take it all away, leaving you to your downward spiral into total debauchery.” He stopped behind her and moved her hair off her neck to kiss it when she jumped out of his reach again. 

“Vilkas, you know, has never loved you. That was entirely my doing. But after watching you with him...” he just shook his head with an angry look. 

“What are you fucking talking about?!” 

Waving a hand, he permanently silenced and immobilized her. He didn’t want her to ruin his little speech with interruptions. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized she couldn’t talk or move.

“You know you should be thanking me,” he said whispering in her ear and slipped his hand down her shift to grab her breast. He waved his hand again and her shift disappeared entirely leaving her naked as her eyes widened again. 

Standing behind her, he slipped a hand between her thighs and delicately touched her clit with his finger making her instinctively wet. She shut her eyes tightly unable to speak and move. “You would never have chosen love for yourself. I gave you a taste of what it was like,” he whispered in her ear. 

She felt a wave of warmth and a little bit of electricity course through his fingers to her clit and she suddenly found herself orgasming, to her utter humiliation, blushing and unable to control it. He knew exactly how to touch her to get the most reaction out of her. “Mmmmmmm, yes, you like that. Your lover is good, but I am so much better,” he whispered in her ear. All she could do is stare angrily, gritting her teeth wishing he would get his disgusting hands off of her and furious at herself for not being able to control herself. 

“Now, now. Don’t hate me. It was you who brought me to you in the first place. You practically called to me through space and time. And, it’s because of me that you are with Vilkas.” 

She just froze and her breath caught, realizing his previously ramblings were becoming clearer. 

“Yeeessss...you finally see it now. Did you ever wonder what guy like him would like in a girl like you? You are trashy, rude, a foul mouth, angry, a thief, a drunk and a whore. And, he is...well, he’s none of those things. You are completely _my_ type though, but what would a guy like him see in you? I accept you just as you are. Those traits are my favorite,” he purred in her ear, licking it. 

Waving his hand again, she found he was suddenly naked with a massive erection as her eyes widened. He giggled at that, “You like them big, don’t you!” 

She tried not to cry with his words as he pulled her body back into his, knowing what is going to come next. She could feel his erection pressed up against her ass as he rubbed his fingers over her clit again, stimulating her with warmth and electricity finding herself exploding again on his fingertips. 

“You have such lovely orgasms, my dear,” he said licking her neck. 

“You see, he never loved you. He doesn’t love you. He is only the way he is because I made him this way. Didn’t you wonder why he suddenly fell for you even after you fought and broke his nose? I’m mean really, what kind of man would do that? Tell me.” 

He heard a muffled cry and a tear fall. 

“Awwww, tsk. I know, I’m sorry, dear” he said wiping away the tear. “He...just...doesn’t...love...you. It was all me! As you can see, you should thank me because you would never have fallen in love if not for me. You got a taste of what it is like. You would never have chosen that for yourself had I not intervened...you’re welcome! But he’s done with you now. I have removed his spell and he’s never coming back to you. He really can't appreciate you like I can anyway.” She was struggling, unsuccessfully to not cry. “I am sorry, my dear.” 

He sat on her bed and waved a hand to make her come to him. He moved her right onto his lap facing him as he inserted his large shaft deeply into her as she muffled a cry, tears pooling down her face. “Now none of that. You love sex, do you not? I’m here to show you that you are not alone after all and are loved. I’m here for you, my dear,” he explained as he thrust deep into her and licked one of her nipples. 

She was already wet from his previous administrations to her clit as he slipped in and out of her easily, despite his girth. He could tell she was coming close to orgasm again. 

”Mmmmm, yes, you like that, don’t you? You’re my naughty girl,” he whispered in her ear; licking it. 

She just sat there unable to move and trying unsuccessfully not to cry, squeezing her eyes shut and tried desperately not to have another orgasm as he hit that perfect spot, still gritting her teeth. 

“Now, now dear. Be happy with what you had, go be a good girl and get yourself a drink and a whore; yes, I’m OK with that. Didn’t you like that little red-head? Be proud of who you are, love. And, remember, I am the only one in this world who truly loves and understands you.” 

He grinned, kissing her neck as he expertly rubbed her clit faster again while fucking her to show her how much pleasure he could give her. She tightly shut her eyes trying to fight so hard to not do it, but she couldn’t help it as he grabbed her hair from the back, pulling her head back as she had an orgasm again. 

He purred into her neck feeling her throb around him and under his fingers, “Yeeeessss, my dear. That’s right, you like that. Let it go, my love” 

After her orgasm, he thrust harder and faster into her, hitting that spot just right as she quickly orgasmed yet again, moaning and trying so hard to not cry, but the tears just kept pouring down her face; feeling herself get so weak under his control. He was watching her eyes roll back as she had her orgasm, “Fucking the Dragonborn is...how do you put it? ‘Delicious.’ Mmmmmmm, so many orgasms!” He licked her neck as he exploded in her and finally pulled out. 

He stood her up, but she fell to her knees feeling very weak from all the orgasms, throbbing between her legs and wetness pooling down her thighs looking at nothing. 

“Well, you were more delicious than I expected you to be,” he said, as he squatted down and slipped a finger in her pussy and licked her wetness off of it. He lifted her chin up to look at him. “I’m sorry about old Vilkas. Really. I wouldn’t have done that had I known that I realized I wanted you all for myself.” 

He leaned in closer to her looking down as he grabbed her hair from behind yanking her head back to look up at him. “You are mine now, my dear; not his or anyone else’s. Do you understand?” he said quietly, yet forcibly. “You will have unimaginable pleasures the rest of your long life,” he said, as he kissed her and finally released his hold on her with a wave of his hand. 

“Get out,” she whispered weakly as he pulled away. 

“Fine, but you will call me when you are ready for more. I know you will,” he said looking down at her and kissed her again. 

“Get out,” she quietly repeated. 

With that he waved a hand again, he was gone with her shift back on and her dagger returned to her. She curled into herself on the floor and just wept. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, things get even worse for our Liliah. It's really rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Graphic violence, torture, and rape.
> 
> 2 Chapters today
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

She felt disgusted by the rape from that monster and she couldn’t even defend herself from him. She was still weak from the assault, but she was no longer crying. She didn’t head to the inn and get drunk. She definitely didn’t want to fuck. It was late at night and she was still in her shift barefoot leaving Whiterun. She didn’t know where she was going and she didn’t care—she just had to leave. 

_ Lies, lies, lies! _

Everything had always been a lie. She shouldn’t be surprised by any of this, really. People tell you they care, but they really don’t. This wasn’t even Vilkas’ fault, but it was a lie regardless. And, that monster...why his strange confessions of love to her as if he really meant it, but then raping her? 

_ Someone like that doesn’t love. He only meant to torment you, __Liliah__, and it clearly worked. _

She had never felt more alone than right at that moment—_always alone. _ She sensed a strong depression coming on with a strong sense of loss. Her thoughts started guiding her down a darker path. 

_ Maybe I should just put myself out of my misery. Save everyone grief from having to deal with me. Even better, maybe it will put myself out of my misery from everyone fucking else. I am so tired of it all. _

It didn’t help with her still bonded to Vilkas as it doubled her internal pain. If she were really bound to him and he doesn’t love her, then what happens to her? 

And what about her being Dragonborn? She no longer cared if she was some stupid hero. No one cares. Why does it matter anymore? 

_ What the fuck does it matter anyway? _ _ Why should I save the very people who hate me? Why should I care? I don’t. _

As she was walking, she could see a large group of people in the distance carrying torches headed in her direction on the way to Whiterun, most likely. She was curious as to why a bunch of people would be out there this late with torches. Most likely up to no good. Good then—nothing else mattered anymore. 

Once she reached them, she saw there were around 25 of them and one of them pointed to her in surprise, “Hey! I recognize her...she’s their bitch that destroyed our headquarters.” They started to form a circle, essentially trapping her. They gazed at her with hatred and death in their eyes. 

She smiled and readied herself for a fight. But in the end, there were just too many of them and she no longer had the will to fight anyway. The couple of shouts she did couldn’t stop them, her fighting couldn’t stop them. She had no other weapons. They beat her bloody on the ground, kicking her, breaking her ribs, breaking her nose until she finally passed out. 

They were on their way to kill the Companions and burn Jorrvaskr to the ground, but this was so much better. They carried her back to their crumbling fort for torturous fun instead. They were going to break the Companions’ adored bitch and that would break the Companions. Once they were broken, they wouldn’t be prepared for the battle ahead to kill them once and for all. 

********** 

_ For years they trained her. Trained her on how to fight with and without weapons, how to suffer excruciating pain and how to weave spells. She learned to fight for what was to come and to survive it; prepared for the dangers ahead. She was the Chosen One they told her. _

_ She would feel the burning pain from a flame spell or the electricity coursing through her entire body with a sparks spell. Screaming, she would be bleeding and flesh burned off. When her sessions were done, she would be healed and given loving attention with reminders that she was special, but the memories of the pain never faded. _

_ “You will have a hard, painful and challenging life,” they repeated to her every time she had to face the pain; teaching her to endure. “You must overcome for the sake of Tamriel.” _

_ She screamed and cried in pain, but she endured because she was the Chosen One... _

She woke up in extreme pain and bound to a table; arms and legs spread out on each corner, stretched as far as she could go and they had removed her shift. She could barely move and knew her mouth was gagged so she couldn’t shout but managed to moan. There must have been some broken bones, she could tell from the pain. Her nose was definitely broken and it was hard for her to breathe through the gag. 

She tried to see, but one of her eyes was swollen shut and the other had blood in it which made visibility difficult. She knew she was bleeding in many places and she didn't care. Her life was forfeit. She knew it as soon as she headed to battle with the Silver Hand and she didn’t care. She noticed there was someone in the room with her as she heard them leave and shout that she was awake. 

“Ah, there’s the Companion bitch finally awake!” said a gravely and rough voice a minute later. He must be a leader...probably. She tried to look but just couldn’t see anything. She didn’t cry or make a sound to give him any satisfaction. “We are going to have fun with you, wolf bitch!” he laughed and she could sense him walking around her, dragging a knife around her body without doing any damage...yet. 

He suddenly cut her bindings and she instantly started to struggle to escape, but many hands held her down. She hadn’t noticed more people in the room with her, distracted by the man with the knife. There were several of them gripping her hands and legs so she couldn’t hurt them. Flipping her body onto her stomach and sliding her halfway off the table, they spread her legs and held her down. 

She knew what was coming and tried to tell herself she didn’t care; that there was nothing left to care about. But she did care as he slammed into her as hard as he could, raping her. _ Why must there always be rape? _ She refused to scream though knowing it would only excite them and tried not to cry. 

Someone else had taken to tracing her dragon runes on her back with a knife, cutting them open while she was being raped as she screamed. But that wasn’t the end of it as others joined in to rape her and torture her. Eventually, it became too unbearable and she passed out into blissful darkness. 

_ “Can I have a day off? Please! The pain has been unbearable and I would just like to rest a bit. I know you heal me, but it gets to be too much emotionally,” she asked. This was one of those days, she was feeling the emotions but she tried to make sure they didn’t see any tears. Tears were unacceptable. _

_ “They won’t give you a day off if you ask for it. They will keep hurting you and hurting you until you are dead. I’m sorry, but no, we cannot take off today. You must endure.” _

_ She made sure they never saw her cry. They said they loved her, but the torture was sometimes just too much for her. _

_ But endure she did for she was the Chosen One... _

She woke up not knowing how long they tortured and raped her. The pain was so much, she, fortunately, passed out for most of it. She never once cried out for them to release her or begged the Gods to save her. Eventually, time lost all meaning, not knowing how long she had been there. 

_ Why haven’t I died from the pain and torture or why haven't they killed me yet? _

They enjoyed her screams, she knew, because they would laugh every time she did. But they knew they weren’t breaking her. She never begged them to live or stop. 

The leader was raping her again, yanking her head back by her hair. “Why aren’t you begging, Companion bitch whore? Do you not care what we are doing to you? Maybe you like it. Do you enjoy being raped? Does the pain turn you on? After all, you are a wolf bitch whore.” 

When he was done, he walked around her bound again on the table, lying on her back, looking down at her. “Yes, you are definitely strong to have survived this long. Most would have already died. But not you. I must say, you have been a lot of fun but now your time is over.” 

She couldn’t have responded even if she wanted to. All she could do was moan in relief that it will finally be over. She couldn’t even scream when he took his knife and stabbed her in the stomach, hoping this was finally going to kill her... 

********** 

She woke up and cried when she found out she was still alive. _No!! No more! _ In the background, she could hear loud roaring noises and people screaming in horror and pain; hearing it go on and on. She wasn’t certain if it was real or in her head—her mind had been off and on delirious 

Her abusers had left her alone tied up so they could fight. When the distant screams had finally stopped, she heard someone come into her room. Assuming that this was the person who was killing the Silver Hand, she hoped they would kill her too. It was time for her to move on and her body just wouldn’t let her do it. She wanted death so badly she could almost taste it. 

She heard Vilkas’ voice through her pain-induced foggy mind...no, that can’t be right. _Vilkas. _ He wouldn’t save her; he didn’t love her..._not his fault. _ There was more arguing and she felt herself being freed with something pooling in her mouth and lifted before everything finally and blissfully went black. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liliah is finally saved and Vilkas suffers emotional trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional trauma here.
> 
> I wasn't going to do two chapters, but I decided to also post her being saved. Chapter 22 was pretty brutal. She deserves it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!

Vilkas and Farkas never made it to Ysgramor’s Tomb. The snows were just too deep and the storms were too heavy with no signs of easing up. After three days, they decided to turn around and try again later. Because they tried to wait out the storms, it took them longer to return. Vilkas promised her he would return in four days, but it was now five. He hoped she wouldn’t be too worried or angry with him. 

When Vilkas got home, he could instantly sense that she hadn’t been there for a while. Her scent was all over, but it was faded. There was another strange smell there too, but he couldn’t tell what it was. It was especially strong in their bedroom...there was a danger to the smell. 

_ Where is she? _ He didn’t want to worry as she could be out doing some jobs for the Jarl. He headed over to Dragonsreach to talk to the Jarl’s Housecarl to see if Liliah was working on some jobs for them. But she said she hadn’t seen her in a long time. 

He went to Jorrvaskr in case she headed over there for some reason, not sure why she would. But there was no sign of her there either and her scent was only very faint. Now he was starting to worry. Something was wrong. Heading outside, he tried to catch her scent and try to feel her. He couldn’t smell her anywhere which would only mean she was gone for a while, but he felt a strange pull to the North East. 

He rushed back in to get his brother so they could team up to look for her when he saw Farkas in the mead hall reading something with a dark look on his face. 

“What’s wrong, Brother?” 

“I...I think you should look at this, but you better sit down.” 

“Just give it to me.” He snatched it out of Farkas’ hands. 

_ We know what you did. _

_ You destroyed our headquarters and killed our people. _

_ But you didn’t kill all of us. _

_ We will have our revenge on your wolf bitch. _

_S__he is so sweet when she screams. _

_ The Silver Hand _

Vilkas crumpled up the note and started pacing with a dark look on his face like he was about to go on a killing rampage. At first, he thought they were talking about Aela, but he could smell Liliah in the paper. 

“We will find her, Brother,” Farkas said laying a hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

“Yes, we will and I will kill every single one of them.” Vilkas inhaled the note and he could definitely smell her in it, so he knew they were not lying. But there were other smells there too. Smells he was familiar with. 

“I know where she is; we’ve been there before. I recognize the smells.” 

Vilkas stormed out of there without resting from their travels with Farkas close behind him. 

It took only a day to get there and Vilkas prayed to the Gods she was still alive. He followed the scent that matched the note until they stumbled onto an old fort in Eastmarch Hold. 

As they got closer, he could smell her faintly and knew she was there, but he could barely feel her. Fear gripped his stomach. He knew how brutal the Silver Hand was. They killed the Silver Hand, but they never tortured them for days on end. The Silver Hand treated werewolves like playthings for their silver knives. 

Liliah was strong, but she was no werewolf. He wasn’t sure how much she would be able to take if she’s even still alive. He could feel his anger building up, his beast wanting to suddenly take over. 

Both Vilkas and Farkas did let their beasts out as soon as they got to the fort and tore through there leaving none alive in their wake. The fort was filling up with blood and gore as the brothers ripped the Silver Hand to shreds. 

When the fort was clear, they still couldn’t find Liliah. Vilkas followed his nose until her smell strengthened. He went back to his human form; he had to find her immediately. They came to a door that had her smell coming out of it but it was faint and it was filled with other horrible smells; he could feel her presence in there. Usually, he could feel what she is feeling, but he wasn’t sensing anything from her. There was a slight heartbeat he could detect, but he wasn’t even sure it was hers. 

Vilkas was about to open the door, but he was suddenly terrified he would find her dead. Farkas put his hand on his brother’s shoulder letting him know he was there for him. 

He held his breath and entered the door and there she was tied down and gagged on a table. Her body bleeding out everywhere, her heartbeat barely beating. He rushed to her side, but stopped, looking down at her. He couldn’t...it wasn’t her. It couldn’t be her. It didn’t smell like her. It had her smell, but it was so full of other smells...It. _ No, no, no. _

“What’s wrong, Brother?” 

“That’s not her,” he whimpered, frantically pacing back and forth. 

Farkas looked at her bleeding body. It was definitely her. There was no way it could be someone else with the dark skin and dragon language tattoos, even with her face gagged, swollen and covered in blood. 

“Brother, snap out of it! She needs our help!” 

“No, no, no...it’s not her!” Still rapidly pacing. 

“VILKAS! It’s her!” Farkas was getting frustrated and impatient with his brother. It wasn’t like Vilkas to give in to panic. 

“It doesn’t smell like her. She’s covered in their smells.” He was pacing trying not to cry. 

Farkas had enough. She needed their help and immediately. He punched his brother in the face to snap him out of it. Vilkas staggered back and almost attacked him return, but shook his head. 

“Brother, I don’t care about her smell right now. I get it. Something happened to her that is seriously affecting you, but she’s dying and she needs a healer immediately. You have to get a grip here...SHE NEEDS YOU!” 

Vilkas finally snapped out of it and nodded and gave her a healing potion. He untied her and picked her up as they headed out of the old crumbling fort. Wrapping her in furs, they rushed her back to Whiterun on their horses and to a healer. 

When they got there, there was barely any movement from her and her heart was so weak. Vilkas was trying not to throw up from the smell. _ It was her smell, but not her smell._ It smelled like rot and corruption to his sensitive nostrils. It can’t be her. He kept telling himself that, but he was just lying to himself. He knew it was her. 

The healer got to her right away. She started with Liliah’s stab wound in her stomach which was the more serious wound. Then her glowing hand moved to her broken ribs, fingers, and nose. She laid her hand in between Liliah’s legs as she was very damaged there. Looking up at the two brothers, “What happened to this girl? She has been tortured, repeatedly raped; I’m surprised she’s alive at all. She’s strong, this girl.” When she was finally done, the healer then proceeded to clean up all the blood off of the poor girl. 

Vilkas couldn’t take it anymore. He went outside when he heard those words and howled loudly and went down on his knees. Raped. Repeatedly. Hearing those words over and over and over in his head; confirming what he already knew to be true. And, seeing her broken and bleeding body just proved too much for him. No wonder she didn’t smell like her. She smelled like them. They destroyed her inside and out—corrupted her body. 

He wanted to kill more of them, but none were left to kill. Feeling his beast trying to come out, he forced it back and instead cried the first time since he was a welp. His sense of anger, fear, guilt, desperation, hatred all boiled inside of him as he could no longer hold back. His brother met him outside, grabbed him and just held his brother, feeling his pain and letting him weep. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liliah still lays unconscious though now healed. Vilkas finds Sanguine was involved in what happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting!!!

The healer arrived the next morning to check on Liliah and see how she was doing in her recovery. Most of her wounds were healed and the healer was so good, there was only a little bit of scarring. There were some things she couldn’t fix, like the removal of their corrupted seed from her rapists per the demands of Vilkas. Sadly, there wasn’t much she could do about that. 

“If she’s almost healed, then why isn’t she awake?” he asked pacing the room anxiously. 

The healer hovered a hand over Liliah’s head and closed her eyes, wondering if there was a concussion she had missed. After a minute of scanning, she shook her head when she was done. 

“She has no will for it.” 

“Will? What do you mean she has no will?” 

The healer sighed, “She’s alive only because her body wills it, not her mind, heart, and spirit. I’ve never seen anything like it. It usually works the other way; the mind or soul wills the body to either live or die, not the other way around. If you want her to heal her mind and spirit, you are going to have to hold her, touch her and love her. She needs to know you are there.” 

Vilkas never left her side as she recovered, but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to touch her. Cursing himself, he nodded and finally choked down his nausea from her smell and came to sit down next to her on the bed. After the healer left, he laid a shaky hand on her head; _she feels so cold._

The Silver Hand had torn through most of her body, carving into her with their knives. He found himself trying not to weep at the thought and angry at himself for not being there for her. He should never have left her alone, thinking she would have been safe and warm at home. If she lives, he will never make that mistake again. 

He shakily grabbed her hand finally and wept into it. He hated all the monstrous smells on her. The smells of her torturers and their seed in her. It was nauseating to his highly sensitive nose, but he had to push it aside for her. She needed him. She was all alone with her torturers and he wasn’t there to save her. He won't let her be alone anymore. 

“I love you,” he whispered to her. 

********** 

He came back to his Liliah. He wanted to see her after confessing to her; he wanted more of the delicious Dragonborn. Instead Sanguine saw what had happened to her and he was no longer smiling. This is not what he wanted at all. He wanted to play a game on her; prank her, but found himself strangely attached to her. He never wanted to see her physically hurt like this. He loved her in his own demented way. 

He also knew there was going to be trouble if anyone found out he was involved in her suffering and the near-death of the Dragonborn; though that had yet to be determined. She still may not live. He saw Vilkas apparently saved her but refused to touch her. Sanguine assumed that his spell removed the power of love for her had worked until he saw Vilkas stand up and finally reach out to her weeping, telling her he loved her. 

Those strong emotions confused Sanguine. Vilkas may have saved her because of his very nature, but to have such strong emotions for her wasn’t right. Sanguine tried again to remove the spell, but there was no change in Vilkas. He clearly still loved her. 

Sanguine suddenly found himself getting angry and jealous of the man... 

********** 

As Vilkas was weeping over Liliah, he could suddenly smell it. That unfamiliar scent he caught when he came home the day he found her gone. He hadn’t recognized it, but he recognized it now as it suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He reached out with his wolf senses, grabbing someone by the throat and pulling them near as a figure started to appear. 

Vilkas was staring at a Daedric Prince with a red face and horns, its eyes wide in astonishment. 

“Who the fuck are you!” he growled. 

Sanguine was shocked that he was found as the large man started choking him. When he didn’t answer, he saw that man change into a werewolf before his eyes and felt his claws slowly penetrated deep into his throat as they grew. Everything became crystal clear in that very moment and he paled if a Daedric Prince could even pale, realizing that he just tormented a beloved pet of Hircine—he was in so much trouble. 

_ I didn’t know! He never changed! _

Vilkas shifted back from his beast form and demanded the Daedric Prince to explain himself. 

“I...well, I’m Sanguine. I am the Daedric...” 

“I am familiar with Sanguine. The question is why are you here, right now, in my house? What have you done? Are you the reason she is the way she is right now?!” 

“I _may _have had a _small_ part in that, I’m afraid,” he said meekly. 

Vilkas drew Sanguine in closer by the throat so they were nose to nose, “You are lucky, _Prince,_ that I cannot kill you. If I could I would make you suffer for all of eternity. Now tell me, what did you do?!” 

“Well, see I had been following her for a long time with her drinking, sexual and criminal behavior. If you know me, then you know that is my, uhm, thing. I may have gotten a little bored from watching her a may have placed a tiny spell on you to make you love her.” 

“I am a werewolf and belong to Hircine. You cannot put a spell on me like that.” 

“Yes, yes, I can clearly see that now.” 

“That doesn’t explain why she is the way she is!” 

“Well, see, you were gone and uhm, she deserved to know the truth of what I did.” 

“Lies! You told her what you did so she would think I didn’t really love her and it was all lies. You wanted to torment her, didn’t you? DIDN’T YOU?" 

“Perhaps I did tell her that _maybe _you were under a spell and _may_ not come back to her once the spell was removed.” 

“Did you rape her?! I can smell you in her! DID YOU?!!!” Vilkas never wanted to kill someone so badly in his life then at that very moment. 

Sanguine darkened. “She is MINE to do with as I wish! Not yours! I have a claim to her, not you!” Sanguine said, suddenly no longer glib and getting angry. 

Vilkas roared and shoved the Daedra down to his knees and shoved his face to Liliah. “She doesn’t belong to anyone! This is what you did to her! YOU are the cause of all this! You...you ruined her smell!” he choked back. 

“She is my life-mate and you took that away from both of us! Not to mention she’s the fucking Dragonborn and she may not live because of you! Do you have_ any _idea what you have done with your meddling to humor yourself? DO YOU?!” 

Vilkas turned back into his beast form and threw Sanguine across the room about to tear into him with his claws when Sanguine vanished. 

Vilkas roared as he struggled back to his human form, his beast wanting to kill. He quickly got dressed and left the house to find his brother. “I need you and Lydia to watch over Liliah. There is something I have to do.” 

Farkas grabbed his brother’s arm as he was walking away. “You can’t leave her, Brother. She was by your side the whole time you were injured. She practically starved herself for you. Brother, don’t leave her; she may not live without you.” 

“I have to. There is some...someone I must find and only they can help fix all this. It’s going to take me a while to find them, but I will and they will come and help her. This is for her and the only way. If I do not, she will certainly die. And, I will not only lose my life-mate, but the world will lose their Dragonborn. I have to do this, Brother.” 

“Then let me come with you and be by your side.” 

“No, stay with her, please, Brother. I have to do this alone for it to work.” 

Farkas just nodded and watched his brother run off hoping he knew what he was doing. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas doesn't hesitate to seek help from the last person he wants to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the lore here a bit and made Hircine a female. While there are several male gods of hunt throughout our civilization, many tend to be female. Norse mythology had both male and female for archery and such. I always wanted to see Hircine as a female, so I that is how I wrote her :) 
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading!!

As soon as Vilkas reached Falkreath, he removed all his armor and clothes, and dropped his weapons except for one dagger and stashed them in a safe place. He was completely naked in the moonlight and started running as fast as he could. The woods were eerily silent as he ran or perhaps, he just tuned it all out—focused. Ignoring the cold, he would not slow down until he reached his destination. This had to be done and he had to do it right for this to work. 

There it was. Ducking behind a boulder, he could see it was close to a cave growling, pacing back and forth. The great bear was massive—twice the size of Vilkas in height and three times as wide. Its pale-gray fur thick and its claws long and sharp. Many had tried to defeat it, but they always lost their lives in the end. Their failure will be his success, even without armor and weapons other than his dagger. The only way to get her attention is to defeat the bear this way. 

He started to run at it roaring loudly as the bear noticed him coming at him. The bear roared and stood up on its hind legs as a warning to the human to not come any closer as Vilkas dove into the bear, grappling its midsection bringing it down onto its back by sheer momentum and will. The great bear clawed at his back trying to get the human off, tearing his flesh. 

Ignoring the pain, Vilkas was about to stab the bear with his dagger, when it kicked him off and sent Vilkas flying onto his back. He quickly recovered and lunged at the bear again as he stabbed it in the back with his dagger—blood now contrasted on its pale fur. The bear roared at him in defiance. 

They were circling each other, two predators with only one victor. The bear clawed at Vilkas tearing into his chest. He ignored the pain and blood, then quickly jumped onto the bears back, the bear nearly eviscerating Vilkas, as he stabbed it over and over in its head. The final blow came to the bear’s ear as it penetrated its brain and finally fell to its death. Vilkas quickly started removing the bear’s head for proof and to give as a trophy for her. 

He didn’t stop to clean the blood off or heal his wounds; he was running out of time. It took him another day to reach Glenmoril Cave, the cave where they killed the Glenmoril witches who worshiped Hircine. Dragging the heavy bear’s head, he reached to her makeshift altar made by the witches and knelt down on one knee, head bowed. 

“Hircine, I call to you to offer you this great gift; the head of the Great Bear I defeated with only bare hands and this dagger. It was an honorable hunt. I call to you to offer you this gift in return for your help.” 

He wasn’t sure if it was going to work, but he had to hope; he was running out of options. It was a great hunt and if it didn’t impress her, then nothing would. 

Suddenly he could see a bright light appear as he looked up, he could see an ethereal vision of a naked woman holding a spear with the head of an elk with antlers. 

Hircine looked down on the bloodied and naked man bowing before her alter and looked over to see the head of the Great Bear. She was indeed impressed with her beloved pet. 

“The Great Hunt is in you, my pet. No one has been able to defeat the Great Bear until now. It is my honor to accept your gift. What boon would you like in return?” Her voice was smooth and ghost-like as it echoed through the cavern. 

“My mate and I have been subject to the torments of another Daedric Prince. He thought to put a spell on me, your pet, to torment another, my life-mate. His lies have cost us dearly and she may die. She has to live, not just for me, but she is also the Dragonborn. The World Eater will destroy this world if she dies.” 

Hircine closed her eyes and touched his head, sensing his life-mate in him. Yes, she is the Dragonborn, but she is also the pet of Sanguine as well. “I don’t think there is anything I can do to save her. Interfering with the pet of another Daedric Prince is against the rules.” 

Vilkas got angry at that. “Yet, you will allow him for tormenting your own?! And, how can she belong to him if she is Dragonborn? She should belong to no Daedric Prince.” 

She narrowed her eyes at his anger, but let it go this time as he was clearly upset about his life-mate. “She was his before anyone knew who she was and he loves her, but he will be dealt with in regards to you, my pet.” 

“Loves her?!” Vilkas scoffed. “He knows nothing of love! Please, there_ must_ be something you can do. I will do anything,” Vilkas nearly choked out in desperation. 

Hircine knelt down to the prostrated man and made him look at her. “There may be one thing I can do. I may not be successful, but I can try. There is only one who could help her, but to find him and to get him to care is another story. If I do this, there is something you have to do for me in return.” 

“Anything.” 

“You will have to remain my loyal pet for all of eternity. I know you have been trying to find a cure for yourself. I can smell it on you and I know that the witches here are all dead. You must vow to me you will never seek a cure so you will be in the Hunt for eternity after your death. You are too great a pet for me to lose.” 

“It will be done,” he promised without hesitation, knowing she would ask this of him. 

“Very well, I will do what I can to help her, my pet. You will know when that time comes.” With that, she vanished. He stood up and left the cave to retrieve his gear and head back to Whiterun with a new sense of hope and prayed she was still alive when he returned. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanguine finally gets his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and comments! They mean everything!!

“Vilkas, what have you done?” Farkas asked wide-eyed. 

“What I had to,” Vilkas retorted, holding Liliah’s hand trying not to smell her. 

“Brother, you will be forced into the Hunt for eternity never to be with your brother warriors in Sovngarde.” 

“Do you think I don’t know that? Do you think I made this decision lightly? I did what I had to do...to save her. She may be my life-mate, but she’s more important than me and my afterlife as the Dragonborn.” 

“But you risked your soul for something that may not even work, and you don’t even know what that something is.” 

“I’m aware...” 

Farkas gave a deep sigh, “You know me, Brother. I will always be with you, even in death.” Farkas gave his brother a great bear hug to show he would never leave his side. 

“In death...” repeated Vilkas hugging his brother back. 

********** 

Sanguine was in one of his realms in the Misty Grove pacing back and forth, getting more and more worried. He knew he shouldn’t have messed with the Dragonborn, but he couldn’t help himself. He _fed_ off of her...he _needed _her; loved her! She was a sweet, sweet drug to him. She was his favorite; his love. But, then messing with Hircine’s pet...he didn’t know, he didn’t know! How could he know?! That man never changed into any werewolf when he was around. He had strong control over his beast. 

“Sanguine, we need to talk...” 

He was expecting her arrival. “Hey there, Hircine, ha ha...long time no see! Looking lovely as always. Are those new antlers? They are quite fetching.” 

“ENOUGH! You have toyed with one of my pets and I do not appreciate it, Sanguine. He is a special and beloved pet of mine as well. You know the rules...” 

“Yes, so sorry about that, dear Hircine. I didn’t know, I swear! Your pet never changed so I didn’t know!” 

She looked at him. “He is mine, eternally and you will never come near him or any of my pets again. Your ignorance really is no excuse.” 

“Yes, yes, I swear!” 

“There is the matter of the Dragonborn...Your meddling and toying with others have gone too far. You have no shame or honor.” 

“Well, I am the Daedric Prince of...” 

“SILENCE! I know what you are, Sanguine,” she said as she came face to face with Sanguine, debating on ignoring her orders. “What you do for fun or love apparently, is not my concern, but when it affects the rest of us, then it becomes our concern. Who knows the damage your pleasures has wrought. You are officially banned from my Hunt until I deem fit. 

It has been ordered of me that I do nothing to you. Thus, you are safe from me. You are going to have much more to worry about than I very soon.” She faded out and left Sanguine to brood over what she meant; even more worried than before. Then it dawned on him... 

********* 

Liliah was still hanging on by a thread. No one could figure out why she was still alive. The healer could do no more for her as Liliah was completely healed except for her heart and soul. The only thing keeping her alive was her own body and even that was wasting away. 

********* 

He was pacing back and forth when suddenly his whole realm lit up with a bright fiery light, blinding him. It wasn’t just a visible light; it was a type light you could feel, breathe, smell, emote... It was a light that sent a shiver down Sanguine’s spine. A light he hadn’t seen for an age. He was about to escape his realm and into another when something long and bright grabbed his ankle and lifted him upside down; dangling in the air. 

As he was hanging there, he could see an upside-down face appear. It was a massive ball of light and fire in the shape of a dragon head. Sanguine swallowed hard knowing this was going to hurt. Two large red and glowing eyes that, put them together, were larger than Sanguine himself. The Dragon looked like he was made of light and fire and nothing else; ethereal. His tail curled up tightly around Sanguine’s upside-down form, nearly crushing him. 

“Akatosh, good to see you, buddy! How long has it been?” Sanguine barely squeezed out, coughing. 

The dragon narrowed his eyes and blew fiery air at him through his massive nostrils “Dovahkiin is mine; my _kiir_...child.” The voice was so deep and low and slow, only the Daedric Prince could understand what was said. “She dies you _sosaal_...suffer for an age.” Proving his point, he wrapped Sanguine tighter in his tail and the dragon’s whole body lit up even brighter, filling the entire realm in blinding fiery light until Sanguine and his realm turned to dust. 

_ Yep, that hurt... _

********** 

Liliah was alone in a dark room. Not just any dark room, but a room completely devoid of light. There was no sound when she screamed and when she reached out, she could only touch empty space wondering if she died and that this was what the Void felt like. 

Before she could panic, the whole room lit up so brightly that she had to cover her eyes and the bright light did little to still her fear. There was no running from it or fighting it. It became all-encompassing as it started to wash over her entire body and through her very soul like waves in an ocean. 

The light lifted her entire body off the ground as it surged through her. She could feel it’s scorching heat, but it didn’t burn her. The fiery light lit up her runes and burned them away from her flesh, like ash being blown by wind. It sent waves and waves of healing through her entire body and soul, flooding her with lost memories and filling her with dragon knowledge. It cleansed her of the corruption running through her body. When it was done all she heard was, _“ _ _ Laag_ _kiir__”...sleep, child._ She curled up into the massive fiery form and slept. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out about Liliah's background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today...they kind of go hand-in-hand.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting! It means everything!

_ She brought the crying babe to the temple despite the mother’s protests and screaming threats. But the child was better off with her than dead. Marena knew__ what the writing on her wrist meant and had to save the Dunmer baby__ before the mother or someone else killed her in their __superstitious __ignorance. This child was the Chosen One by Akatosh himself__. His child. She had to protect the baby at all costs. _

_ Bringing in only a select few Priestesses she could trust, all of them Dunmer,__ she formed a secret sect that would worship Akatosh and__ train the girl to be ready for the World Eater. They raised her harshly, but they tried to fill her with love as well. The girl will need that love through all her training and in the years to come. _

_ As soon as the baby could walk, they started Nila’s training__. As the girl got older, the more difficult her training became. Each of the Priestesses would teach her in a specific field. Marena,__ the head Priestess, trained Nila in__ education. Nila would__ know all about her duty as the Dragonborn, know the Dragonborn history and prophecy as well as the legends and history behind the Dragons and the purpose they all serve. _

_ Priestess Aleri taught__ Nila spells__. Nila was__ a quick learner and knew everything from a small flame to conjuring a Storm Atronach.__ Priestess Taleri wasn’t__ always a priestess, she was a warrior first who had special training in the field of battle without weaponry. She trained Nila to__ use all of her body as a weapon against the enemy. And, Priestess Valyne taught the girl weaponry; from swords to archery to daggers. They all were going to make sure she would be strong enough to stop the World Eater. _

_ She spent nearly half of her training in learning to endure pain. The dragons would burn her, freeze her, electrocute her and more. She would have to fight on and destroy them through that pain. That was the worst part of her training for Nila. She hated it and it was not only painful but emotionally traumatic. But she suffered it because she was the Chosen One; it was an honor. _

_ After 25 years of training the girl, who had become a beautiful young woman, it was time for her to be sent forward to fulfill her destiny. _

_ “Nila,__ my dear. Come with me,” Priestess Marena said__. _

_Nila followed her to her personal quarters and sat down in a chair. Marena sat__ across from her and held her hands. “We have talked about this over and over. But I need to talk to you once again. Your time is nearing for you to leave us. In a few year's time, you will need to fulfill your destiny. First, please know you are loved. We all raised you and cared for you the best we could. Never forget that. You will need that in your near future.” _

_ “I know, Priestess Marena.__ I know you all were very good to me. I love you too.” _

_Marena nodded, “I’m glad, girl. And you know that your life is going to be hard and challenging and most likely painful. It will be painful in your body and it will be painful in your heart and soul. I have seen it in the waters. I know what you will have to face. You will be all alone when you face the World Eater. So, try to remember that love.” _

_ ‘I will.” _

_ “We have all talked and believe that you are now ready to be sent forward. Are you sure you are ready for this? Especially as the time nears.” _

_ “Yes, Priestess Marena,__ I am ready and honored.” _

_ “Very well, girl. Go take your robe off and head into the chamber. We will put the prophecy on your body so you won’t forget and the people will know who you are; that you are the Last Dragonborn to save them all. They are there to also help you trap the soul of the dragon more easily. It will be painful when we put it on you with our spells; more painful than anything you have had to endure thus far. Are you ready for that?” _

_ “Yes, I am ready.” _

_ “Good girl, go on now.” _

_Marena watched the girl go with tears in her eyes. She wished she could have raised the girl as a normal child, but Nila was__ no normal child and had a destiny before her; an important destiny. _

_Nila was such a good girl and never complained; she will be missed greatly. Marena also__ hoped they did enough for her and prepared her for what was to come. When she used her scrying techniques, one vision she couldn’t see was if Nila would__ defeat the World-Eater or not. _

_ “Sit in the center circle, _ _ Nila _ _ .” _

_Nila entered the circle naked, surrounded by candles and sat down on her legs looking straight up and chin out; proud and honored for her role as the Dragonborn. Her smooth naked flesh was soon scorched by spells that seared the prophecy into her. She threw her head back and screamed. It was one of the worst pains she’s had to endure thus far and it didn’t seem to want to end as it penetrated inside and out of her body; it penetrated her very soul. It went on for so long and was so painful, she ended up passing out. _

_ When it was done, the Priestesses lifted Nila up__ and placed her through the portal that would take her to Skyrim and onto her destiny not realizing the very thing to help her remember is what caused her to forget. _

_ ********** _

_ She woke up and it was bitter cold. She had no idea of where she was or who she was. Shivering uncontrollably and looking around she couldn’t see anything other than trees, mountains and a wagon being driven by some creature she didn’t recognize. Waving at him to stop and help her, he pulled up alongside her and told her to get in. _

_ “I am Fa’kir.__ Who might you be and why do you not have clothes on in this cold, girl? _

_ “I do not know the answer to either question. What are you? I have never seen your kind before.” _

_ “I am __Khajiit _ _ . Do you know your age, girl? You look very young?” _

_ “I do not.” _

_ “Yes, you look to be about 14,” he said having no idea. Mer and man all looked the same to him. _

_ She just shrugged. _

_ “Well, there are furs back there. Put them on. We will get you clothes, but you must earn them, girl.” _

_ “Yes, I will, thank you very much.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her whole background and everything she went through was almost pointless...I intentionally wrote it like that. Though she was saved, the Priestesses went overboard with her over-zealous training and were kind of stupid. 
> 
> From here on out, Liliah will be known as Nila. That is her original name.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila (Liliah) and Vilkas finally 'reunite'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Comments mean everything!!

Vilkas was sleeping on the floor as he had been unable to acclimate his nose to the corruption in Liliah. The closest he had been able to get to her was to hold her hand to let her know he was there with her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but it was too much for his highly sensitive nose. Being as close as he was had already been a struggle for him, but he suffered it for her. 

He awoke groggily sensing it was still before dawn. He wasn’t sure what had awoken him until he felt what woke him up. Light movements in his hand; subtle twitches of fingers in his palm. Sitting up, unsure at first what he felt until he felt the movement again. Realizing it was her twitching, he went to check on Liliah, touching her forehead. Normally cold to the touch, he suddenly felt some warmth reaching her skin for the first time in, well, he couldn’t really remember anymore. He had lost track of time; his only focus had been on her...waiting for something, anything. 

He sat on the side of the bed and just watched her. Slight movements and subtle heat didn’t give way to any other changes in her. She was so thin. He could see her ribs and bones whenever he would clean her up, looking more and more like the draugr with bone and flesh, not much more. He had tried to give her water, juice, broth or milk; but he was unable to feed her otherwise. 

With her new warmth and slight movements, maybe now she was starting to finally recover and come back to him, he hoped as he continued to watch. Checking for any other sort of changes in her, he was suddenly blinded by a bright light coming off of her body. Covering his eyes from the glare, he thought at first it was her runes lighting up again, not understanding why, but it wasn’t her runes at all. The light was becoming so bright, he had to turn away. Her runes never lit up so brightly before and quickly realized it wasn’t her runes, but her entire body that was flooded with the blinding luminescence. 

The light started to scare him as he struggled to look back at her, wondering what was bringing on this drastic change in her. It was then he started to see her dragon tattoos fading from her skin and quickly sat up starting to panic, not knowing what was happing to her or what to do. He thought she was possibly healing at first, but maybe...maybe she was dying! 

“Farkas!” 

Farkas rushed over to his side when he heard the panic in his brother. “What the...” 

“Is...is she dying? Please go call on the healer! Hurry!” 

That wasn’t the only change he saw in her as the light started dying off from her body. As the spots of light danced in his vision started to slowly disappear, he saw her scars were disappearing as well and...and..._ NO! _ He couldn’t believe it! Her smell...it was her! He could no longer smell the foulness and corruption inside of her. She was herself again and...he dove down into her neck and inhaled her skin deeply and almost wept. Even if she were dying, at least he had that last bit of her back. She smelled clean from the corruption...it was his Liliah. 

His head was on her chest and he could hear her heart beating stronger and louder. If she were dying her heart wouldn’t do that. No, she must be getting better, he thought with a surge of hope. Something else was at play here, he realized. She wouldn’t have lost her tattoos and healed inside and out were it not from some otherworldly intervention. 

_ “You will know when that time comes,” _ he heard Hircine in his head. 

It worked! Hircine came through and found her help. Everything he went through--his sacrifice had been worth it. He didn’t know how or who helped her, but it didn’t matter. Crawling beside her in bed, he nuzzled his face into her neck and held her. 

********** 

The healer came rushing in thinking the girl was dying only to find her sitting up looking healthy and bright like she was never tortured or raped at all. She was being held tightly by her husband who looked like he needed his own healing but had a huge smile on his face. She left them in peace. 

Farkas entered the room as soon as the healer left to see that Liliah was up and awake and looking healthy and normal. He smiled and went to give her one of his bear hugs, virtually crushing her. “It’s good to see you live, Sister,” he said trying not to get too emotional. Lydia came up behind him with a relieved smile on her face and held him while they watched Liliah in all her healthy glow, not questioning what had happened. She gently pulled Farkas away to give Vilkas and Liliah some privacy to reconnect. 

“Liliah, I...I thought you were dying...it had been so long. We couldn’t wake you for the longest time, even after the healer treated you. I have never felt so helpless in my life,” Vilkas explained, choking on his words, grateful he got a chance to talk to his wife once again. 

She reached to his face touching his full beard since he hadn’t cleaned his face in a long time. Reaching another hand towards him, she moved his head around, looking at the shell of the man he once was. He looked so thin and gaunt. “I must have been out a long time, indeed.” 

Nodding, “Aye, love, you were. I thought you would never come back to me. How...how do you feel? Do you hurt or...or...” he shook his head unable to go on... 

“I feel strangely perfect actually.” She looked at him, bright-eyed and with a smile. “I remember everything, Vil. I remember my life from before. I was saved by a Priestess who saved my life from my mother who wanted me dead because of my birthmark and her superstitions. Just like in my dreams. She and a few other Priestesses raised me. They trained me to be the Dragonborn. They _knew _who I was and the destiny before me! Their brutal training is most likely the only reason I was able to survive my torturers. 

Akotash, my father, removed my tattoos and healed me inside and out so I could live and remember. But that was because of you, wasn’t it? she asked, reaching out to touch his face. “I saw you naked in the woods fighting a giant bear! You...you gave up your soul for me, my love. That is one of the greatest gifts anyone has ever given to me.” Tears spilled out of her eyes and she leaned in gently to kiss him on the lips. 

As he listened to her and just watched her in his happiness that she lived, he could see a wave of anger arise in her eyes. “I should have known better. I was a fool to believe Sanguine and his lies! I hated myself more than I trusted you and that hate won out.” 

“No, this wasn’t your fault! It was his, that vile monster who did that to you. He derived pleasure from your suffering!” he said holding her tightly and kissing her head. 

“When I saw your tattoos vanish, I thought...I don’t know, I thought you were dying,” he said, feeling suddenly so exhausted and emotionally drained. He felt he could sleep through an entire week straight. 

She looked more closely at him this time, moving his face around again, lifting his arms and feeling his upper body. He needed his own healing as she put a hand to his face as it brightly lit up. It didn't take long before he no longer looked sickly and gaunt as he could feel the warmth and light radiating through his entire body. _That was new. _

“Yes, I was not supposed to have them, so Akatosh removed them. I won’t have to suffer anymore when a dragon dies.” 

She curled up into him, resting her head on his chest as he held her. “Vilkas, you should know that I remember my name,” she said, unsure of how he was going to take the news. “My name is Nila. I had this name much longer than Liliah, a name given to me from a past I would rather forget. I would like to be called Nila if that is OK. 

“Nila,” he repeated. “That is a beautiful name. It will take some getting used to after all this time, but I will do my best” he smiled. He didn’t really care what her name was if truth be told. He was just glad she was alive and back to him. He lifted her head and pulled her in closer to kiss her then nuzzled her neck inhaling her scent again. “I have missed you and your smell so very much,” he choked out. 

“I know you have, my love.” 

After holding each other for a long while, she asked, “There is one more request I would like to make if that is OK?” 

“What’s that? Anything.” 

“Can we burn this bed? Because it’s disgusting.” 

He laughed for the first time in an age, it felt. “First thing in the morning, love.” 

********** 

But their joy of being reunited was short-lived. It started with nightmares and both of them were having them every night. Vilkas would dream he couldn’t find her, looking everywhere in a panic only to finally find her in a bloody heap, raped and killed. He could never reach her on time, no matter how fast he ran...the result always being the same. 

Nila would dream of her torture and rape over and over and over. She would wake up screaming and crying, sometimes a few times a night. Vilkas would try to soothe her, but she would fight him off kicking and screaming, not realizing it was him. Akatosh healed her through and through, but there was nothing he could do for her memories of torture and rape. That would require more memory loss. Eventually, it all became too much for Vilkas. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas and Nila struggle to reconnect after everything Sanguine did to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual content, thus probably NSFW
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing to read and commenting!!

They were in bed together one night and she had her back to him as he watched her lightly breathe while she was sleeping. Part of him missed looking at her tattoos. They were such a large part of her and now they are gone. It was strange looking at her skin without them as if her body was a book without words. He understood why they had to go and he was glad to know they wouldn’t cause her any more pain, though he missed them regardless, making her seem like a different person..._she is a different person._

He was usually quick to touch her and draw her in close while they were sleeping, but he hadn’t been able to for a long while now. She had been having a lot of nightmares, as he has, brutal ones where she wakes up screaming and crying. He could barely hold her to calm her, not that she would let him anyway as she fought him off every time thinking he was one of her attackers. Since Lydia had been spending so much time with Farkas, Vilkas had taken to sleeping in her bed frequently. 

He tentatively reached out to lightly touch her back, but he quickly pulled back as if his hand might get burned if he did so. It had been a while since they had made love; months at least...not since before all this happened. After everything she went through with the rapists, he was afraid to touch her like that, afraid she wouldn’t want it. Not to mention the olfactory memories of their smell in her still made him a bit nauseous at the thought, though she no longer smelled like them. 

_ She probably wouldn’t want me touching her after what she had been through,_ he thought. These were the same arguments he had replayed in his head over and over, but he still couldn’t talk to her about it. 

Turning on his back, he laid his head on his folded arm sighing heavily, staring at the ceiling. He was starting to get frustrated with himself, yet she never complained, which sometimes made it worse. He sensed that she knew. He was sure she was feeling what he was due to being bound together, but he hadn’t been able to face it—more like face her. He didn’t know how to talk about what he has been feeling and hasn’t wanted to burden her with it either. 

_ This is fucking frustrating!! _ Sometimes he just wanted to throttle something; lash out to make him feel better. He would take to practice dummies over at Jorrvaskr, hacking and slashing his sword out on them. The exercise helped for a short while before it started all over again. 

She woke up sensing he was awake, feeling his frustration. She rolled over on her side to see him watching her with furrowed brows and worry in his eyes. His beard was gone and she reached out to touch the scruff on his face. “What’s wrong, my love?” He flinched at her touch but hadn’t meant to. He cringed and closed his eyes..._ Shit. _ Reluctantly he looked back at her and could see her eyes had narrowed with anger. 

She got out of bed, scrambled around to find a candle and flicked her fingers to light it. _ I am done with this...it has been long enough._

“Alright, sit up. We are going to talk...right now.” 

“No, it’s late. Let’s do this later, love. Maybe in the morning,” he said, trying to avoid talking at all but knowing she was going to push this. _ Dammit, why did I have to flinch? _

Knowing he was going to continue to avoid this and not deal with the problems they were facing; she was going to force him to talk about it. “No...right now and don’t ‘love’ me! Enough is enough, Vilkas! I am so tired of this! I have waited patiently for you to be ready to talk, but instead, you are getting worse.” She put a hand to her chest, trying to hold back her frustrations and not lash out at him. “I have enough insecurities in myself and horrific nightmares without having you flinch at my very touch. We are having some serious troubles and we need to face them. 

When I recovered, I thought we were back to normal and you held me and touched me and loved me. Now you can barely stand to even look at me.”

“I...I...don't know...” 

“You _do _know! You just don’t want to face it; more like face me. I have thoughts of what you are going through, but a part of me feels that you blame me for my rape. Like you are angry with me for it...punishing me,” she said, trying not to cry, but her lip quivered anyway despite holding it all in. She knew he suffered too and she was trying to be understanding with him. _ But I was the one who was raped and tortured, dammit! _

That snapped him out of it as he suddenly sat up in bed, wide-eyed—appalled at the very idea. “No, no! I do NOT blame you at all! That wasn’t your fault! Please don’t think that for a second! It...it was...was mine! I left you here alone. If I was here it would never have happened!” he said, starting to get to the root of the problem, but she knew this was just the beginning. Like pulling out a small thread from fabric to find you have unraveled half of it. He got up and started pacing in their small bedroom. She sat quietly, letting him get it all out in the open, watching him move back and forth as he was having some internal battle. 

“I don’t know...I see your bloody body every time I think about you in any sexual way. I see your body bloody and...and...knowing they were inside you with their filth—corrupting you! I think of wanting to touch you and I see them all in you. I can still smell their corruption in my memory...it won’t leave me! Then all your torture and rape and, I...I...I’m also afraid to touch you not knowing if you want to be touched and...and...you are so different. Like a different person since you got your memories back...you even look different...” he rambled as it all came pouring out him and suddenly sat in the chair, feeling like someone had just physically beaten him from the inside out. 

“Yes, good, we need to get this all out,” she said as she kneeled in front of him trying to make him look at her. 

She sighed heavily and looked down at her hands, twisting her wedding band around. “Actually, I do blame myself for a lot of this...for not trusting you and doing something so reckless as facing those Silver Hand alone...my ever impulsive Liliah. I feel the memories of that pain daily. I have nightmares of my torture and rape every night. It affects me so negatively knowing it will be a part of me until my dying days. But this would have happened regardless of you being here or not. Sanguine would have done what he could to make sure you and I were not together. And do you seriously think the Silver Hand would have left me alone were you here? There were more than even you and Farkas could handle. If you were here that day, you and your brother would be dead.” He rubbed his face with his hands as he tried to hear her words. 

“Does that mean I don’t want you or need you? I need you more than ever,” she continued. “Am I a different person? Yes, in a way. My memories returned to me and I became Nila. But Liliah didn’t just go away. I am both now. I’m still the same person who loves you and whom you fell in love with. That has not changed at all.” He reluctantly looked at her in her eyes. 

“I can’t get your bloody body out of my head, with...with their seed in you!” telling her again angrily. He leaned down as he put his face back into his hands, unable to look at her again. 

“It’s been in my head, my nightmares...in wakefulness and sleep and...and every day I think about what I could have done differently. To make matters worse, I could barely touch you as you were recovering. You were there for me when I was injured and I couldn’t even do that for you in return! What kind of husband is that? We are supposed to be mates for life and...and I...,” he shook his head unable finish. 

“I think I know how you feel, Vil. I know how important my smell is to you. I understand that things have changed because of it. But you_ were _ there for me, so I am unsure of what you’re talking about in regards to that. You found me, saved my life, killed all my rapists, brought me home and took care of me the entire time. You held my hand and you were at my side for most of it. You _ were _ there for me,” she said again. 

“When you did leave, Vil, you did it to give up your eternal soul to Hircine for me, for fuck sake. You went above and beyond for me as a husband and life-mate. Can’t you see that?” 

She_ needed _him to understand these things, not just for his own well-being, but because she needed him more than ever. She was missing her husband and lover and life-mate. Feeling each other’s negative emotions were also fueling the problem. They needed a closeness and a return of affection to help them recover psychologically and emotionally. 

“You have done so much for me, you don’t even realize...clearly. You feel guilty and you are afraid of how I would feel if you touch me. But I need you more than ever. I still need recovery in my heart from those monsters and you are the only one who can help me with that.” She grabbed his hand and put it on her heart as he could feel, hear it, beating heavily. “Help me through it with love and affection. I need your touch. I can’t force you if you can’t bring yourself to do that. I just hope eventually we can and move past all this,” she explained, trying not to cry again as the tears welled up. 

But she quickly sobered up. “There is also the matter of the Dragonborn. I have been playing ‘house’ for too long now. I need to get back to it...it’s my destiny; my moral obligation. This is what I trained for my entire life and I can barely emotionally cope right now, as apparently, you can’t either. We are a mess because of all this, but we need to fight for us now more than ever. I have to be strong physically and emotionally to fight what is coming. Don’t you understand?” 

If he didn’t feel guilty before, he certainly did then. She needed him in other ways and he was too afraid to provide that or even talk to her about all this. He should have talked to her and was an idiot thinking she wouldn’t understand and that his own feelings would be a burden to her as she was dealing with her own pain. He slid off the chair onto the floor with her and suddenly held her. “I’m so sorry love, I’m such a fool. All my fears and guilt completely took over. I should have talked to you about all this.” 

“Vil, I am not an expert in such things, but I would think your reactions are pretty normal for situations like this; maybe worse for you because of your beast inside and we are so emotionally connected. We feed off of each other. But yes, we have to make sure we talk about these things before they run away from us and spiral out of control. Promise me if you ever struggle with things between us, you will talk to me. I swear I will listen and work through them. I need you to do the same for me.” 

“I promise,” he nodded into her shoulder as he was holding her. 

She pushed him back, grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him in to kiss her. He was slightly resistant, but he let her guide him to her lips and tentatively kissed her. She tried again, this time inserting her tongue in his mouth to push him out of this funk he was in. He finally responded and started to relax a little bit. Pulling away, she started to lightly kiss his neck as she ran her hands through his chest hair. 

Nothing was much stirring in him. Before it would take a whisper to the ear or a delicate touch on the mouth to stir him, but now...nothing. Finally, she just slid closer to him onto his lap, with legs wrapped around his hips, holding him and laid her head on his shoulder for his lack of responsiveness. She was trying not to cry, but it wasn’t working too well. She was done being strong. _ At least he didn’t flinch or pull away from me. _

He could feel her warm tears on his shoulder and cursed himself as he pushed back all the negative emotions, which wasn’t easy to do. He moved her hair out of the way, inhaled her then was kissing her neck making her smile finally as she wiped her eyes. 

He leaned her back as he started to suckle on breasts and finally, she could feel him react and harden against her. As she could feel his hardness, her heart started beating faster, hoping they were finally going to push past this. She was grateful they slept naked, so there were no barriers as she quickly took the initiative before he could pull away to lift herself and insert him into her. He froze for a second, but she moved with him in her so he wouldn’t lose it, holding his face and forcing him to look at her; he started to respond to her movements. It was very gentle as if afraid he would break her somehow. 

He stood up and lifted her with him without falling out of her and laid them on the bed as he continued to move gently in and out of her. His eyes were closed as she touched his face to make him look at her again, “Look at me, my love.” He opened his eyes and looked at her as she held his face while he continued to move in her. Bringing his face closer to hers, she kissed him as he started to feel more comfortable and kissed her back—memories of times before the disaster named Sanguine happened flooded his mind. 

He started moving faster and faster, about to climax. As he thrust deeply, he suddenly found himself exploding in her; his territorial beast instincts kicking in that only _ his _ seed was allowed in her. _ Shit! _ He wouldn’t have been able to control it if he tried, which he didn’t.

Still holding his face, she looked at him with love and sadness, “Oh, my love, what have you done?”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila is forced to infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy and then she is forced face Brynjolf, much to Vilkas' ire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continuing to read and commenting!!

_ Two months later. _

Vilkas was not happy when she was leaving him and looked like he was ready to throttle Delphine for throwing Nila into this mess. He promised himself he would never leave her alone, but he just couldn’t come with her this time. Despite working things out with each other, he had a hard time letting her go...those residual fears that she will die if he wasn’t with her. 

“Vil, I have to do this. If you come with me, it could start a war. We can’t go in there brandishing swords and blazing fire.” _ Though I would love nothing better than to destroy the Thalmor._ “I have to go in quietly; get in and get out. Trust me that I can do this, my love.” 

“I always trust you, but I don’t like this. And, I don’t trust Delphine. She’s using you for her own agenda. You are going into a den of vipers and I vowed to protect you! I won’t allow it!” 

“I know, but it has to be done. We have to find out what is going on and see if Delphine is correct that the Thalmor are somehow involved in the dragons rising. Though I have strong doubts they are directly involved, I wouldn’t be surprised if they welcomed the chaos. I will be back and safely in your arms before you know it. I will be invisible for most of it; they won’t even know I’m there,” she promised. 

Breathing a heavy sigh knowing he wasn’t going to win on this, finally gave in. “I’m not leaving this spot. You come straight back to the stables where I will be waiting. Please.” 

“I promise,” she said, hugging him and kissing him. 

He looked back at her while she got on the carriage to take her to the embassy with fear in the pit of his stomach. She was so beautiful in her noble dress and her hair done in elaborate braids, something he rarely saw her in and would like to see more of. 

When she looked back at him though, all she saw was fear in his eyes and his brow furrowed. It had been a permanent fixture on his face the past few months. They had spent so much time repairing their relationship from all the damage Sanguine caused. It was a lot of work and they had fixed it for the most part, but he still refused to leave her side. Now he was forced to let her go and he didn't know how to handle it. She could feel his fear and anxiety and knew that if something happened to her, he would kill Delphine horribly and painfully. 

********** 

She had managed to sneak past all the guards unseen. The nausea was hitting her hard right then, but she had to choke it back if she didn’t want to get caught. _ Nothing like the sound of retching and the smell of vomit to grab their attention._ Her invisibility spell was holding as she quietly rummaged through the files for what Delphine wanted. But they clearly didn’t have what she expected them to have, as Nila knew they wouldn’t. Delphine would never have let this go had Nila not infiltrated the Embassy. 

Delphine thought the Thalmor were involved in the rising of the dragons, but they were just as clueless as everyone else. Nila was fairly sure they weren’t involved already and that it was the World Eater, Alduin, raising the dragons. She was told the stories and legends growing up and she tried to explain that, but Delphine was insistent which made Nila wonder if there was more to her story. She understood Vilkas’ mistrust very well. 

There was only a document on the Thalmor trying to get answers to the rise of the dragons, a dossier on Delphine herself and one on Ulfric Stormcloak. Reading his dossier proved to be quite informative, if not a bit terrifying. They had tortured him and convinced him he was a traitor to his own people. But it was only a ploy on the part of the Thalmor. Her biggest concern with all this knowledge was realizing how much of a threat the Thalmor really were and wondered exactly what game they were playing. It appeared they wanted the Civil War to continue. Probably to weaken Skyrim. Though she was no expert in the ways of politics and double-dealings. 

She found a key to the dungeon and escaped that way to not be seen, but she knew she would have to deal with guards down there. Hoping to just sneak by them, she saw they had a captive who had been tortured. Pushing aside her panic from memories of her own torture, she couldn’t leave the poor man there knowing they would torture him until he was dead. 

She took out the two guards by slitting their throats with her dagger stealthily, drenching her armor in blood and then opened the cell door to help the man. 

“Etienne!” she whispered loudly in recognition of the man shackled to the wall, surprised at seeing the thief here of all places. “How have you come to be here?!” 

“Liliah? Is that you?” Etienne asked weakly. “I...I was captured and tortured by the Thalmor. They wanted information on a man...Esbern, who is in the Ratway under the Thieves’ Guild protection. I don’t know how they knew or why they want him...” 

The mention of the Ratway made her swallow hard with memories of the Guild and Brynjolf. Before she could think more on Brynjolf, she suddenly heard more guards approach and she quickly opened a hatch in the floor near the cells to allow them to quickly escape through a cave system under the Embassy. 

After the two made it out of the caves and were safe, Nila gave Etienne a hug and wished him well. “We miss you around the Guild, Liliah. I hope you come back soon.” But she didn’t tell him she left the Guild permanently and wouldn’t ever return, though she knew she would most likely have to see Brynolf about this Esbern man. Vilkas was _not_ going to be happy. 

Vilkas sighed with relief when he saw her coming down the road back to the Solitude stables, then started to worry looking at all the blood on her. She assured him it wasn’t hers, though he still thoroughly scrutinized her body looking for wounds. When he was reassured, he lifted her up and hugged her tightly. But she shoved him off quickly as she finally got a chance to throw up, slightly embarrassed that she did so all over his boots. 

********** 

After meeting with Delphine, Vilkas and Nila headed straight to Riften in search of Esbern, who apparently was hiding in The Ratway where the Thieves' Guild was located. She really, really didn’t want to go but knew she had no other choice. She had to find this man and to do that, she had to face Brynjolf, the last person she wanted to see. It wasn’t that she hated him, quite the contrary, for whatever feelings she had for him lingered and was grateful he took care of her. _ But for the love of Azura, this is not what I need right now—more emotional crap _

_ Now for the hardest part. _

She held Vilkas’ hand lovingly with pleading eyes, knowing she was going to fight him on this. “Love, you have to stay here for now. Let me go talk to Brynjolf alone. The Guild also will not like you snooping around in their territory. Once I get things settled, I will bring you in and we can search for Esbern.” 

“Are you seriously telling me to stay behind yet again?!” The standard furrowed brow appeared along with anger etched all over his face. It wasn't just worrying for her, but from Brynjolf for obvious reasons. 

She used her most patient and loving voice she could muster. “Yes, love, please. I also need to tell him some things that are personal as well, and you really shouldn’t be there for that; you wouldn’t want to be there for that. He will not tell me anything or show me where Esbern is until I do,” she explained, trying to be honest with him. “Brynjolf is stubborn and won’t accept me just walking in making demands...he has to be handled a certain way.” _ That didn’t come out right _... “Meaning I have to give him answers in order to get some of my own.” 

Part of him didn’t want her meeting with Brynjolf at all for jealousy reasons. He knew how she used to feel about him. If this man knew she wasn’t a child at the time, maybe he would feel differently about her...maybe she would feel differently about him. He didn’t like it at all. 

“That’s a new look on you, Vilkas,” she said with arms crossed looking up at him with a cocked eyebrow. _ Over-protective and jealous? Fantastic...not good traits to combine._ “What is it you aren’t telling me?” 

“Just a little jealous is all,” he told her, promising her once he wouldn’t deceive or lie to her. “He’s going to see you and know you aren’t that young girl he thought you were. Based on everything you told me about him, he only refrained because he thought you were too young; a teenager. I know you felt strongly for him once and...” 

She smiled at him and touched his face. “You have absolutely nothing to worry about there, that I can promise you. He doesn’t hold a candle to you. I love you and only you, and that will never change. Did you suddenly forget we are also bonded? Now please go to the inn and wait for me. I will come get you when we are ready to go get Esbern. It won’t take long as we have to do this quickly before the Thalmor reach him.”

He still stood there debating. “Please, love,” she begged, then sighed when he finally headed off to the inn. 

She felt bad leaving him behind again and could understand his jealousy. But she had to talk to Brynjolf alone. It wasn’t just about Esbern and she didn’t want Vilkas there when she was talking to Brynjolf about personal things, especially in this overprotective state he had been in lately. 

After walking through the Flagon to the Cistern, saying hello to everyone, but not staying for conversation, she found Brynjolf in the training room looking just like she remembered him. He hadn’t changed at all with his long red hair and his red scruff on his chin. Handsome as ever, even for an older man. He had always looked younger than his actual age. Her stomach started fluttering with nerves and her hands were slightly shaking. _ How am I going to explain all this? _

She knew she had to talk to him about personal things before she addressed Esbern. He wasn’t going to provide any information until she dealt with leaving the Thieves' Guild with virtually no word and she had been gone for nearly a year. She took a deep breath, removed her hooded scarf and leaned her hip against the doorway, arms folded. 

He suddenly looked up, sensing someone was watching him to see her standing there leaning against the door frame, drawn instantly to her curves..._ stop looking at her like that._ But that couldn’t be her. She looked like her, but she didn’t. She didn’t have tattoos all over her body and her demeanor was different. She carried herself very differently. Where before she was emitting stubbornness and defiance, with some anger issues; now she had this mature and calm aura about her. 

She was stunning and it reminded him of how much he felt for her and how much he missed her. She was just too young and he knew if he didn’t fight the urges, he would have given in to her. It was always hard to say no to her, but he hadn’t wanted her to leave either. 

“Hi Bryn,” she said. 

“Liliah? Is that you, lass?” 

“It is and it isn’t,” she said vaguely, shrugging and smiling lightly. 

“You, uhm, look different. What happened to all your tattoos, lass?” 

“Clearly gone...It’s a long story.” 

“I’ve got time if you do, lass,” he said, as he crossed his arms. 

_ Yep, he isn’t letting me off that easy._

“It would be nice to also know why you suddenly left us. I took care of you when no one else would and you just up and left with barely a word. Then you come back looking different and I’m not sure what to make out of all this,” he said, waving his hand up and down in her direction. “But it’s clear you want something from me.” He stood there wanting some answers out of her with slight irritation, though he was normally reticent. It was more of his defensive posture and slight twitch of the eye that gave anything away. 

Sighing, she knew that was coming. “Well, where to begin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get messy when Nila and Brynjolf start talking feelings.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila tells Brynjolf everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and your comments are everything!!

“I will start with the fact that I’m not the ‘lass’ we thought I was. I’m a grown woman of 31 years. As you know elves tend to live a long time, so I appeared younger to most people...well, the stupid Kajiit was clueless as to my age anyway and just guessed. And my name is Nila. I appreciate you giving me a name, Bryn and an identity when I didn’t have one, but I had Nila much longer. I am also the Last Dragonborn. I lost my memories when the Priestesses who trained me placed those tattoos on me. The pain was unbearable, which made me forget everything. They were not expecting that outcome, I’m certain,” she explained, with a nervous laugh. 

_That rambling sounded horrible saying it all out loud. Gods, I’m more nervous than I thought I was._

He looked thoroughly confused. “Grown woman? Dragonborn? Priestesses? Lass, you better not be pulling a fast one on me to get out of explaining why you left.” 

_ OK, time to start over. That was terrible. _

She sauntered over to him and held out her wrist to show him her birthmark. “You see this? It means ‘blade’ in dragon language. I was to be killed by my superstitious mother when the Priestess who delivered me saved my life because she knew what I was. My destiny is to kill The World Eater who is here and is the harbinger of death and end of times. You are aware of the rise of dragons, yes? The World Eater is the reason. I was trained for 25 years to defeat him. That is where I learned to fight and survive.” 

He gently grabbed her wrist to look at her birthmark and ran a gentle finger across the words sending unwanted and long-forgotten desires for his touch when she was younger. Dropping her wrist, he looked at her, still not quite believing her, “I’m aware of the dragons. How did you come to learn of all this, lass? You just suddenly got your memories back?” 

When he looked at her, he saw an unhidden deep pain in her eyes he had never seen before...it was haunting. “I...” shaking her head. “No, it’s...I was...” She went and sat down on one of the chests they used for lockpicking practice. 

She sighed heavily, wishing she didn’t have to venture down this road, but she knew he was going to get it out of her one way or the other. Unable to meet his eyes, she explained, “I was raped and tortured for several days. The only reason I’m alive was because of my brutal training with the Priestesses, though in retrospect, they really weren’t much less brutal than my torturers.” She wiped tears away at the not so distant memories, lip quivering. It still haunted her and she still had nightmares. He saw her extreme pain and tears, walked over to her, lifted her up to hold her as the tears spilled even more. 

“Oh, lass, I’m so very sorry you went through that. Talk to me...what happened?” She shook her head that she didn’t want to talk about that, hugging him back, but she then pushed him back. 

“No. That is not something I want to talk about. I...I can’t...it’s still so very raw. To make a long story short, Akatosh healed me and removed my tattoos and gave me my memories back. He said I wasn’t supposed to have the tattoos, which is why I no longer have them.” 

“Akatosh, as in the deity of all deities? That Akatosh?” 

She just nodded, knowing he wouldn’t believe her anyway, so she didn’t bother to explain further and hoped he didn’t push the issue. _ I wouldn’t have believed it either had I not been there. _

She really needed to get to the point, so she quickly changed the subject. “I’m sorry I left how I did, Bryn. I had been rejected all my life.” She looked at him slightly embarrassed for what she was about to tell him. “I...I loved you so much and you always rejected me and I couldn’t do anything right by you. You were always frustrated and angry with every job I did. I couldn’t take it anymore, so I left and just traveled taking bounties here and there to survive.” 

He stood there, arms crossed and sighed heavily, looking down at his feet. “You always did right by me, lass. I was just always so worried about you and you would take these insane risks and give me heart palpitations. I was always afraid you would get yourself killed. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.” 

She nodded, looking down at her wringing hands. 

He then looked at her hopefully. “Are you here because you are coming back to the Thieves' Guild? We could use you, lass.” He was also thinking now that she was older than she really was, that maybe he could try again with her. _I didn't realize how much I missed her until today._

Wiping away tears, “I’m not coming back, Bryn. There is something else you should know...I’m now married with a child on the way.” 

His gaze quickly lowered to her hand to see the wedding band he hadn't noticed before. Any hopes he had of working things out with her quickly dashed as he suddenly found himself strangely getting jealous. It was a feeling he wasn’t used to and it was unexpected. He never got attached to women, so feelings of jealousy were quite a new sensation and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. Normally reticent, he quickly stood up and turned away to mask anything he might give away on his face. 

“I see, well are you happy then?” he asked trying to keep his voice calm and steady as he turned his back to her, plucking arrows out of an archery target. 

“Very much, Bryn. The baby was quite a surprise, but yes, I’m happy. I love him very much and he loves me.” She was wondering why he was hiding with his sudden need to turn his back to her. _ He is never afraid to face a person. _

“Well, I’m happy for you then, lass,” he said with his back still turned. 

He turned back around when he got his feelings under control, “So then you are here for a business matter then?” 

“I am, Bryn. I wanted to come back a different way, but a situation has forced my hand. As I said, I’m the Last Dragonborn. I am looking for a man who used to be with the Blades, who can help me defeat The World Eater. I need this man, Bryn. His name is Esbern. He is supposed to be hiding here in the Ratway and thought you would know something about him or where he was.” 

She could see a strange stubbornness and slight anger in him, quite unlike him. Misunderstanding why, thinking he didn’t want to give away Guild secrets, she pleaded, “Please, Bryn. Tamriel’s very existence is dependent on me finding him. I know it’s a lot to take in and hard to believe.” Walking over to him and since he turned his back to her once again, reached for his shoulders, “Bryn...” But he flinched at her touch, which surprised her. 

“I thought you would come back and you never did. Then I thought something terrible happened to you...that you died. I worried about you every day, lass! I...I, dammit! I loved you too, but I kept you at arm's length because I felt it was wrong with you being so young, so I kept you at a distance. But then you left with no word...” he couldn’t control it anymore, turning to her with anger in his eyes. “Now you come back and it’s just business. Is that it?” 

She was shocked by his sudden confession and anger. He loved her all this time but never did anything because he had respect for her age? She never thought about it along those lines. All she could feel was hurt, anger and a constant sense of rejection; blinded to others around her. They were the words she had longed to hear for so long. 

“I...I had no idea you felt that way. I was so wrapped up in my own personal pain. Not that it actually mattered had I known. If you had told me and I stayed, you still wouldn’t have loved me back. ‘You kept me at a distance’—your words. 

And, it’s not just business, Bryn. I wanted you to know why I left and tell you what has happened to me. I’m sorry you are angry with me and I’m sorry for leaving the way I did. You were very good to me.” 

“Bryn...” reaching out for him again. “Did you hope, now that I’m older than we both knew that we would have a chance? Is that why you are so angry with me?” She asked, hearing Vilkas’ words in her ears. _ Smart, stubborn wolf. _

He suddenly grabbed her by the face and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas meet Brynjolf...Brynjolf meet Vilkas.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas and Brynjolf meet and well, I suppose you can imagine the disaster and how Nila becomes a parent to two male children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today as they go hand in hand, really.
> 
> Thank you, as always, for your comments and support! I means everything!

She dreamed of this day for so very long. Imaging he finally kissed her and held her and told her he loved her—almost wanting giving in to him. But that seemed so long ago now. She pushed him away, but gently, as she thanked the Gods Vilkas agreed to stay behind. 

“No, Bryn. It’s too late for that. I’m very sorry. I have wanted you to do that for so very long and I may have let you before, but not anymore. I love him too much.” 

He was silent for a while looking full of regret, so she hugged him. “There’s no point in feeling regretful. You would never have known had I not got my memories back.” 

Stepping back finally, she had to get back to business. “Bryn, I know this is clearly hard for you, as it is me, but I’m running out of time. Please! Not only am I running out of time, but the Thalmor are after him as well and who knows how long it will take for them to find him and tear through the Guild.” 

He finally nodded, “OK, yes, the man is in The Ratway. He has been paying the Thieves’ Guild a lot of money to hide him and protect him.” 

“Thank you, Bryn. Thank you for everything. For taking me in, giving me a name, protecting me and treating me with respect. No words can express how grateful I am for that. I wish I saw it more clearly before.” She reached up and gave him another big hug. 

He hugged her back, “Lass, do you really think I’m going to let you go in there alone with having a babe on the way?” 

“I am not alone. I have my husband, Bryn. He’s a great warrior and he’s waiting for me at the Inn.” 

“I’m coming too. If the Thalmor are here, you are going to need all the help you can get. And, I’m not going to show you unless you bring me.” _Always damned conditions with him._

She inwardly sighed..._why are these men damned so stubborn? Though to be fair, I am pretty stubborn myself. _ Vilkas was not going to like this one bit and she hoped that she could keep the men focused on the task at hand. 

“Very well, Bryn, but please, please let’s just focus on the job.” 

********** 

Brynjolf was waiting down at the bar casually leaning against the wall, sipping a mead while she told her husband the plan, but even with all the noise downstairs, he could hear her husband yelling from their room, furious about him coming along, which made him smile a little, uncertain as to why that gave him pleasure. 

“No! Absolutely not! I told you how he would feel about you and there would be a change, that he would want you. Now he suddenly wants to come along? He’s in love with you is the only reason!” 

“Vil, please. He is just going to help. We may need the extra backup if the Thalmor show up. That’s all it is.” 

He could smell him on her. He knew he tried something with her. “That is _ not _ all...did you kiss him?” 

By the Gods, she forgot sometimes how good his sense of smell was. She wasn’t about to lie to him. “He kissed me, yes. I pushed him away and told him no. You were right all along with what you said about him. But we need his help regardless. He knows exactly where to go and he’s a good fighter—one of the best. The Ratway is a labyrinth and he knows the way. We have to let go of the jealousies and focus on the job. Please, husband.” 

He saw the truth in her eyes. “Fine, but if he tries anything with you again, he will get a sword to the throat.” 

“I don’t think maiming and death are necessary here, my love,” sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, feeling a headache coming on. 

********** 

Before they reached the Ratway Warrens, Nila suddenly needed to vomit again. “Hang on...sorry, I’m going to be sick again...” she said as she ran to a corner of the sewers and braced herself for the inevitable. Brynjolf was the closest to her and came to her side, much to Vilkas’ ire, who was already irritated with the whole situation. 

Brynjolf put an arm on her back. “Are you OK, lass?” She just nodded and kept on throwing up. 

“Hands off...she not yours!_ I _ will take care of her!” 

“I was just checking on the lass to see how she was! Nothing wrong with that!” 

“It is when you have ulterior motives.” 

“And, what ‘ulterior’ motives would that be?” 

Still throwing up..._Dammit, shut up, assholes! _

“I know what you are up to, _Brynjolf!_ I know you want her.” 

“Now how would you know what I want and don’t want?!” he said getting into Vilkas’ face, or trying too as he was a whole head shorter. 

And, throwing up..._I’m going to kill them both! _

“I could smell you on her. I know what you did! How dare you kiss my wife!” Vilkas staring down at him since he was the larger of the two. 

“Now how could you possibly know...” 

“FUS!” 

Both men suddenly found themselves flying in the air hitting their backs against a stone wall. Lying on the ground they were dazed, confused and slightly bruised. 

“Urgh, what in Oblivion was that...” Brynjolf complained as he tried to stand. 

“Crap, I forgot what it felt like to be your bad side, love.” 

“ENOUGH! And, don’t you fucking dare ‘love’ me! You both are so lucky I didn’t use my full shout and don’t think for a second I won't next time. You both are being assholes right now! This is ridiculous and why I didn’t want you down here, Bryn! I knew you two wouldn’t be adult enough to deal with the job and be professional...” she had to stop to bend over and throw up again. _ Urgh, this is disgusting. _

“Nila...” Vilkas was about to go to her. 

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, “Back off! I’ve had about enough from both of you. Grow up or you both can stay behind and I will go do this alone! Do you both understand me!” Throwing up one more time for good measure. “Urgh, and if I throw up one more fucking time...” 

When her back was turned, Vilkas mouthed to Brynjolf, _ “Stay away from her.” _

Nila suddenly collapsed from some spell and hit her head hard on the ground, knocking her out. All the shouting drew the attention of the Thalmor that were there also looking for Esbern. 

Brynjolf and Vilkas quickly forgot what they were fighting about and readied themselves for battle. Vilkas, sword drawn, quickly went over to check on Nila and protect her. She was knocked out. Worried, he didn’t want to leave her to go hunt them down. 

“I will go, you stay with her,” Brynjolf ordered as if reading his mind and ran off in search of the Thalmor. 

Vilkas could hear blade hitting blade, some spells being shot and a loud grunt. A few minutes later, Brynjolf returned no worse for wear. “Two are down, but who knows how many more are out there. Let’s wait for a minute and see if she comes to. If not, you bring her back to the Guild and I will get Esbern.” 

“OK, yes, thank you,” was all Vilkas could say sitting down next to her, clearly worried about her. He had become slightly, _ OK, more than slightly,_ overprotective after everything that happened to them. He lifted Nila onto his lap and held her, kissing her head and brushing her hair out of her face, hoping she would wake up soon. 

Brynjolf watched him with a note of jealousy but tried to push it aside as he sat next to them. But he felt bad for the way he behaved. “I’m sorry I kissed her, lad. I shouldn’t have done that. She told me she was with you, but I...I just didn't realize how much I missed her.” 

Vilkas nodded, still not quite happy with Brynjolf, but glad he at least cared enough to apologize. “And, I have been clearly jealous. I know all about you and how she felt, then finding out you kissed her...we have just been through a lot together and I have grown to be...well, quite overprotective.” 

He held her tighter. “She’s everything to me. I mean, everything. When they took her away and did all those horrible things to her, the world just came crashing down. It’s been a hard recovery for both of us. She’s so much stronger than I am.” 

“She told me what happened, lad. I’m so very sorry.” He didn’t know what else to say. This man clearly loved her and gives her what she needs and deserves. He also had the youth behind him, unlike Brynjolf. He wasn’t himself when he saw her today after all that time. 

“Mmmmmm, what happened?” 

“Nila, are you OK, how do you feel?” 

“I feel like someone hit me on the head with a shovel, urgh my head.” 

“It was the Thalmor. I’m sorry, our arguing must have drawn their attention,” Brynjolf said, feeling guilty about his behavior. 

“Brynjolf left me to watch over you while he killed them. No doubt there will be more in the Warrens. We decided to wait a bit to see if you could wake up.” 

She sat up, raised a glowing hand to cast a healing spell on herself, wishing that worked for her vomiting. “I’m fine now. Glad to see you two have stopped fighting long enough to work together. Let’s go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, one hurdle down, now on to the next...the ever-loving Thalmor.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila kicks some Thalmor booty with morning sickness...she's the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters as they go hand in hand.
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing to read and comments! It means everything!!

They managed to finally reach Esbern without seeing any Thalmor, but they knew they were out there. “Go away!” Said a voice that sounded elderly when she knocked on the door. 

“The Thalmor have found you. You need to get out of there.” 

“Oh, how reassuring! Most likely you’re with the Thalmor and this is just a trick to get me to open the door!” 

_ Seriously? _ “Delphine needs your help to stop the dragons. She’s the one who sent me to get you.” 

“So, Delphine keeps up the fight, after all these years. You’d better come in and tell me how you found me and what you want.” Esbern took an eternity to unlock his door, while she and two men kept glancing around nervously expecting the Thalmor to attack them at any moment. _ Any year now! _

Once the door was opened, he ushered them in quickly. After all that protection and wariness to barely even glance at her? “Delphine...I thought she would have realized it’s hopeless by now. I tried to tell her years ago. The end is upon us.” 

“Yes, I’m very aware of the World Eater and the end nearing,” she said looking around the small cluttered room full of books and personal items. It was cozy if a cell could be. 

“So, you know about Alduin? He will devour all things and the world will end. Nothing can stop him. I tried to tell them, but they wouldn’t listen. Fools! It’s all come true and all I could do was watch our doom approach.” 

Yes, I’m aware of Alduin, who is the same as The World Eater.” 

“Yes, yes... You know but you refuse to understand! Yes, it’s all been foretold. The end has begun. Only a Dragonborn can stop him. But no Dragonborn has been known for centuries.” 

“I am the Dragonborn. I have spent 25 years of my life training with Priestesses to defeat The World Eater...Alduin.” She showed Esbern her birthmark. 

Leaning against a cold stone wall, Brynolf watched all this quietly realizing the extent of what she had previously told him. His little thief to a Dragonborn to stop the end of days, shaking his head lightly in amazement and worry. Then looking over at Vilkas who was very quiet, barely leaving her side during all of this with worry etched all over his face. 

Esbern grasped her wrist looking at it in fascination. “‘Blade,’ very interesting! Then...then there is hope! Quickly, let me gather my things and take me to Delphine.” 

They tried to be patient watching this bumbling old man search for things to take with him, trying to figure out where everything he needed was located. Time was precious and he really needed to hurry. _ It will be the End of Days now if this man doesn’t hurry up! _

As soon as Nila left the little cell, she saw a Thalmor Justiciar in the passage below as he started shooting spells at her. She opened her hand to conjure a Fire Atronach to distract him while she went down below to attack. Esbern wasn’t as helpless as he looked either as he conjured his own, very large Ice Atronach, but useless as it couldn’t get through any doorways. It would have been humorous had she not been distracted with the Thalmor. 

She reached the passage below running as fast as she could, leaving all the men behind as Vilkas cursed under his breath, trying to race after her; _ damn she’s fast,_ unencumbered by heavy armor as he was. She used a telekinesis spell throwing the Thalmor repeatedly against the stone wall until he was virtually mush. When she opened the wooden door to the next passage, she found herself surrounded by about five Thalmor. 

She didn’t pause for a second to use her Unrelenting Force shout at full force sending them all flying against the walls. While they were dazed and distracted, she would have less of a chance of being killed.

The Thalmor closest to her started to get up as she flipped over his back, readying her bow to shoot at one of the elves farthest way, also about to stand, killing him with an arrow to the face. When she landed on her feet, she knocked out the one previously standing with a quick spin kick to his head, instantly dropping him and then also shot him with her bow. A third was getting up as she grabbed his head and smashed his face on her knee, shoving him back and blasting him with a flame spell as he screamed. The fourth behind her grabbed her in a chokehold and she dropped herself like a rag doll, smashed him in the balls with her fist, which made him instantly let her go and using her elbow, smashed up into his nose. She was about to put a dagger to his throat when she saw Brynjolf do it for her from behind while Vilkas took out the last one with his great-sword, decapitating him. 

She was breathing hard and trying to still her stomach. Early pregnancy has been rough on her body and she was finding out she quickly ran out of stamina. Hands on her knees, Vilkas came up to check on her. “Are you OK, love? You shouldn’t have run off like that. Something could have happened to you and I would have been too late!” 

“It’s fine, I got it!” _ Can I at least breathe for a second before scolding me? _

“Lass, he’s right. You are strong and able, but you are also clearly struggling. Please let us help you.” 

She needed to remember she had help and didn’t have to do all this alone. Though in the end, she knew that was exactly what she will have to face. She and Alduin, The World Eater, alone...it was foreseen. But she had no idea how she was going to do that pregnant or with a child. _ That damned wolf just had to mark his fucking territory! _

When they finally reached outside, she gave Brynjolf a huge hug and kiss on his cheek, thanking him again for everything. Vilkas couldn’t keep the note of jealousy at bay despite everything but managed to stay silent. Brynjolf hugged her back and accepted the platonic kiss, but still couldn’t help but wish for more. “Take care, lass, and please let me know how you are doing.” 

“I will Bryn. I will come back to visit sometime.” 

“Aye, lass.” He looked at her in sadness. He knew deep down he would never see her again. If she lived through this with Alduin, she would have a new life with a new family. 

********** 

She ran her fingers along the large carved stone wall at the Sky Temple looking at the story of Alduin and how he was defeated, her fingers moving up and down through the large carvings, full of texture and stories. It was fascinating. 

“This is fascinating and almost beautiful in a haunting way.” 

“Yes, this tells the story of Alduin’s time of the dragon rule, the human rebellion led by those who could “Shout,” and finally a panel here that shows Alduin defeated by a Shout. I’m afraid that it appears this Shout is the only way to defeat Alduin.” 

“So, we don’t know what this shout is then?” He shook his head. “Very well, I will go see the Greybeards and see if they can help me with this particular Shout.” 

Delphine looked pissed about this idea, but Nila couldn’t care less about how Delphine felt about anything. 

Before heading to High Hrothgar, she needed to rest for a bit. She was getting increasingly tired and was still throwing up, so they headed to their small home back in Whiterun for a while hoping the dragons would be kept at bay long enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, a little down-time for our favorite intrepid couple.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't be fighting dragons all the time and now they are forced to put everything on hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content, thus NSFW
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting! It means everything!! <3

“I love you, Vil, but I am not liking you right about now, you stubborn fucking wolf!” She yelled through the door of their privy. _ When is this vomiting ever going to end?! _

Vilkas was running his hands through his hair, pacing nervously, worrying about her health and the baby. She was upset that she couldn’t get out there and do what she’s supposed to be doing as the Dragonborn. He regretted what he did as soon as he did it, but the beast inside wouldn’t have let him stop had he tried. _ Did I even try? _

“I can’t get anything done, and I can barely eat! No potions seem to work, and my spells are useless! The healer telling me I should already be over this, and here I am five months later about to retch up my entire stomach in one gory mess!” 

He could hear her retching again. “I'm so sorry, love. Let me go to the inn and get you something. You want a sweet roll or something?” he offered, trying to calm her down a bit. She maybe Nila, but the fiery Liliah came out a lot, especially recently. 

“Bring me three!” she yelled out from the privy. 

"Yes, ma’am!” he chuckled as he headed to the inn. 

After he finally returned, _ taking his sweet fucking time,_ she was licking the sweet crumbly crust that stuck to her fingers, sighing heavily in relief. Finally, something that didn’t make her sick, and she felt satiated as she burped ungraciously. “Oh, that is so much better. What is with this kid starving me?!” 

********** 

“You need to be in bed from now on, ma’am,” the healer said with a glowing hand over Nila’s stomach. Vilkas had found Nila on the floor of the privy early in the morning from a night of vomiting. After carrying her to bed, he rushed to get the healer. 

“What?! Are you insane? I can’t stay in bed for the next four months! That is unacceptable!” She was giving Vilkas the evil eye as he paced nervously from her stare. He wasn’t worried about his own well-being. He was concerned about her and the baby. But he knew she was mad at him for their situation and he couldn’t blame her. 

Ignoring her complaints, the healer pulled Vilkas aside. “She needs to eat things like soups with more broth than meat and slices of bread. Plain vegetables and no fruit unless they are apples. Please, no more sugary foods. If she keeps exerting herself, you both are going to lose the baby, or you will lose her and the baby. She needs to rest.” 

“Aye,” is all he said and braced for impact from ‘Liliah’s’ ire. 

Much to his surprise, she didn’t yell or get mad at him. When he came into their room, he could feel her worry and see she looked a bit scared as he was watching her rub her belly. He could hear all her complaints and concerns in his head about not being able to be out there to do her job, to worrying about the baby. He knew because he had the same worries. Laying down next to her, he rubbed her tummy and kissed her neck, “I’m sorry, love.” 

She sighed, “Me too, but it is what it is. Though I worry about Skyrim, right now, I’m more worried about our child.” 

********** 

He was lying next to her in bed that night watching her sleep. Her sleep wasn’t very peaceful with her brow furrowed—she didn’t look relaxed at all. Placing a hand on her now rising tummy, he wondered when they would feel anything. The healer said she was unusually large, probably because dad was a massive man. 

He understood why she was so upset about this, still not happy with himself for doing it. Nila also had to deal with the dragons, and now she couldn't even get out there and fight them. Everything had to be put on hold, hoping nothing horrible will happen until that time. 

All he cared about right now was her health and that of their baby. He was anxious about it all and tried to remain positive for her, though he was certain she could feel what he was feeling. Their bond fed into their own personal emotions; sometimes, it was a good thing when they were being close to each other, but negative emotions sometimes made things worse. 

Later that evening, she had woken up in the middle of the night watching him sleep. She was struggling with sleep either from the usual nightmares or from just being uncomfortable. Rubbing her belly, she was genuinely worried about the baby. She yelled and bitched at Vilkas, but she loved this child and didn’t want anything bad to happen to it. She wasn’t really angry with him either; just her situation. While rubbing it, she could feel just ever so slight movements going on in there, which made her smile. The movements were reassuring. 

She worried about the future. She had a job to do, and now she not only had to wait in bed until the baby was born but then came all the feeding and everything else... 

********** 

A month later, she was feeling so much better, and the vomiting finally stopped. The healer hovered a hand over her growing belly and informed her she could finally move around. The baby was doing fine.

_ Thank the Gods! _ She was already feeling huge and was ready to be done with this. Unfortunately, she had three more months to go. _ Gods, I’m going to be as big as a house by then! _

Vilkas took Nila out that night to the inn to get her out of the house and have a bite to eat. He ordered her a rabbit meat pie in a flakey crust, which she quickly savored every single bite. It had been a long while since she had any decent food. Moaning with every bite, she rolled her eyes in her head, enjoying the food as if she had never eaten anything so good in her life. Funny how some foods can put one in such a good mood. 

_ Is it possible to have an orgasm while eating? _

Her eating was strangely turning Vilkas on, watching her tongue swiped her full lips, licking her fingers, moaning with every bite. Gods, it must have really been a while if he could be turned on by such things as watching her eat. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to control the erection he was getting. 

“Love, if you keep doing that, I’m not going to be able to walk out of here.” 

“What...?” she asked with her mouth full. 

“Never mind,” he sighed. 

Vilkas was lying next to her after they got home, feeling the baby move around with a big smile on his face. _ Happy as a fucking clam, asshole._ But she wasn’t mad at him. She was smiling down on him at his stupid grin, rubbing her belly. Something suddenly came over her as she watched him in all his happiness. She wanted him...needed him. She sat up and shoved him off of her. 

_ Aww, look at that pout._

Hovering over him, she tried to bend down to kiss him, barely reaching his lips. She wanted him vehemently at that moment and quickly sat up to remove her shift. Sitting there naked on her legs in bed with a bulging stomach, she pointed to his clothes. 

“Off!” 

He didn't have to be told twice as she laughed with pleasure at how quickly he removed his clothes. 

After he stripped down and sat on the bed, she reached out to him to run her hands through his chest hair, _yummy._ She loved his chest hair; it wasn’t too thick, and it wasn’t too sparse. She ran her fingers along his chest as his hair moved in between her fingers. Apparently, that was all it took to get her wet. Looking down, she swallowed hard, looking at his very solid erection as she reached out to touch it, jumping out at her making her yelp and giggle in surprise. It had been a while for her too. 

He was so sweet as he stood up to prop pillows to make her more comfortable while he pulled her legs off the bed. He squatted in front of her on the floor. 

_Shor’s bones, I really love this man._

Spreading her legs, he barely touched her with his tongue before she moaned loudly and arched herself into his mouth. Yes, it had been _that_ long! It took her under a minute to explode in his mouth... _ that was pathetic._ She looked up at him sheepishly and realized she couldn’t even see his head in between her legs through her tummy. 

She pulled him up to her and kissed him deeply. “In me now,” she demanded when they came up for air. He was so eager, but then he started to have concerns about the baby if he entered her...“NOW!”

Damn, she has really been demanding recently, laughing a bit under his breath. He did as he was ordered, but he was still very tentative. He didn’t want to hurt her or the baby, not really understanding how it all worked, especially after she had been bed-ridden for a month. 

“_Please,_ Vilkas!” she whined. Her pleas triggered him into action as he moved more rhythmically in her and a bit faster as she started to moan, _ or was that me?_ Gods, she felt so good. It was nice to be in her again; he really missed this. Sadly, it took him only a fraction longer than it took her. Both of them lay back in bed, feeling completely unsatisfied; they didn’t even break a sweat. 

They laid there for a few minutes when she pounced on top of him. “Again!” she demanded, laughing at his wide-eyed astonishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Fighting dragons and an unexpected surprise.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most women can barely move during the last stages of pregnancy. Nila is fighting dragons! And, we all know what comes next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and support! It means so very much!!

“Please don’t do this, Nila! You can’t go! I won’t allow it!” 

“I have to, Vil. It’s my job,” Nila tried to explain to him, tired of the same old arguments. 

“Just let me go in your stead, please,” he begged her. 

Jarl Balgruuf had sent a courier and a lot of gold to hire Nila to kill the dragon just East of Whiterun. It had been plaguing some farmers and decimating crops and livestock. 

“And, how are you supposed to absorb the dragon soul exactly? I have to be there. I know, I know...I practically roll when I walk, and I worry about the baby, too, but there is no one else who can do what I do. Besides, you will be there with me. We will make mincemeat out of that dragon,” she smirked, holding him, trying a different tactic. 

He wasn’t smiling. “And, what if it kills you. Then what happens?” 

“Pregnant or not, that is a risk I have to take as the Dragonborn. Vilkas, I have been training for this most of my life. I can take most of what they throw at me. Thanks to the return of my memories, I know all of my spells, and now that I don’t have the tattoos, I don’t have to worry about pain and passing out.” 

“I don’t like it...” 

“Why would you? I don’t like it either, but I’m going regardless.” 

********** 

Nila could do no more than shoot a lot of arrows at the dragon, and at eight months pregnant, it was hard to dive out of the way, so she had to quickly use her strongest ward spell to block the blasting fire from the dragon. 

Vilkas looked on in horror as she was consumed by flames to finally see she was completely unscathed..._that woman is going to give me a fucking heart attack! _

Vilkas was using his own bow to help bring down the monster. He was no archer, but Nila had been training him to use one for this very purpose; _ you can’t use a sword on a flying dragon,_ she explained. He learned quickly and was reasonably talented with the bow, but not nearly as good as Nila. 

As the dragon passed overhead again, about to fire on Nila, she used her Ice Form shout at it, freezing it for a second as it fell out of the sky and down to the ground. As it fell, its massive form slid, sending debris flying everywhere, and the dragon almost slid right over her. She put up her ward again to prevent any damage from the flying debris and waddled quickly out of the way..._seriously, did I just waddle? _

Vilkas would have laughed at her waddling instead of running, but this wasn’t a joking matter as he pulled out his great-sword and started to attack the dragon while she took her bow back out and fought from a distance. With the dragon finally dead, she absorbed its soul with no pain and no passing out, much to their relief. She had loved those Priestesses, but they were stupid with wanting to put those tattoos on her and wondered what else they had been wrong about. 

********** 

Vilkas woke up groggily in the early morning, still tired after fighting the dragon, and headed downstairs to make them some breakfast. Outside of their bedroom, he stepped in a large puddle of water. Groaning, Vilkas looked up to see where the hole in the roof was since it had been raining that morning, but he didn’t see anything dripping. Shrugging, he headed downstairs to grab some rags to clean it up when he saw her there crouched on the ground, moaning and panting quietly. 

He rushed over as worry set in..._something is wrong_. “What’s going on, Nila! You’re in pain. Is something wrong? What’s wrong, tell me!” 

She narrowed her eyes at him and barely held up a finger to give her a minute to let the contractions pass. Once they did, she finally stood up wobbly as he helped her. “Gods, that’s starting to hurt. I think the baby is coming.” 

Nervousness set in at that point, having no idea what to do as another contraction hit her and she was squatting on the ground again, moaning. Vilkas bent down, trying to rub her back, completely drawing a blank on how to help her or what he should be doing. When it finally settled down, he asked, “What do I do? I don’t know what to do! We didn’t talk about this.” 

“Please go get the healer. She will tell you,” she said, stating the obvious, as relief washed over her when the pain stopped. Vilkas couldn’t have run faster. 

********** 

Vilkas and the healer managed to get her back to their bedroom, and Vilkas had laid out blankets on the floor per the instructions of the healer. Nila squatted on the floor, panting and moaning through all the contractions while Vilkas nervously paced. 

“Love,” she panted out in between contractions, sweating. “Please stop pacing. You’re distracting me. Come here and sit in front of me. Let me use you to hold myself up.” 

He sat on his knees closely in front of her as she painfully gripped his shoulders as another contraction hit, panting heavily in pain. He had knots in his stomach, but at least now, he felt useful. He was excited about the baby, but it was also early. The healer informed them it was probably due to her exertions from the previous day with the dragon, but there was no stopping it now. 

She laid her forehead on his shoulder as they held each other while she squatted over the floor. She had tried the bed, but it was more painful for her. Squatting on the floor helped a bit. After about an hour later, she had no choice but to lay down for a bit to rest her legs. 

Five painful hours later, she was ready to push. Vilkas held her in bed from behind so she could sit up a bit as he wiped her sweaty face with a rag. She was getting so exhausted, and pushing took everything she had but pushed she did. 

An hour later, the healer yelled, “There’s its head! OK, you thought you were pushing before? You now have to push with everything you have!” 

“I can’t! I...I’m too tired.” She started to fall asleep when another contraction hit, causing her to push again instinctively, making her scream. Then she would get sleepy again. 

“Love, you can do this. I know you can. You’re the strongest woman I know,” Vilkas whispered in her ear. 

Nila did as she was told, screaming and crying from the pain. It felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her skull. Vilkas tried to continue to soothe her, but he doubted she could even hear him through her screams. He watched in amazement as their baby was born wondering how women could endure such pain. He had no idea it was this long or this painful, and it was a wonder that women had children at all after witnessing the birth of his own child. 

“It’s a boy!” the healer announced as she cleaned it up and bundled the baby and placed him on top of mom. Vilkas got teary-eyed as he looked at the tiny little thing. The baby was early, so he was smaller than normal. But it was crying with healthy lungs, so they knew the baby was OK. 

“Look at our son, love! He’s beautiful!” But she ignored him as she screamed again. Vilkas once again started to get very nervous. Something was wrong and picked up his son off of Nila. But then he heard the healer yell, “Push!” 

********** 

That night, while Nila slept from exhaustion, he looked at his sleeping little twin boys in complete amazement, touching their little hands. How strange and funny that he had an identical brother only to have identical twin sons. The thought made him smile. Farkas and Lydia had come by earlier when they were born, and even Farkas had to wipe away some unshed tears, hugging his brother. 

Vilkas had made a cradle for the baby, but now he was going to have to make another one. They could both fit in one now because they were so small, but eventually, they each would have to have their own. 

His sons looked like her, beautiful like her. Children adopted the race of their mothers, so they were both dark elves, though they weren’t as dark as she was, and they didn’t have her red eyes. They would be unique in that they had their father’s light silvery blue eyes. 

********** 

The parents were exhausted from all the crying and feeding from not one child, but two. It was certainly double the work and double the exhaustion. But the children were worth it, and the parents were happy they were healthy despite being early. 

They were all in bed one night, Vilkas holding one of the babies, Alorn. She was feeding Alik on her breast. They decided to give the baby Nord names instead of Dunmer. It was strange that even though they looked exactly alike, the parents could tell them apart already. 

“They are so beautiful, Vil, aren’t they?” 

“Aye, they are because they look like their mother.” 

She suddenly laughed a bit, “No wonder I was so huge. I thought, at first, our baby was going to be a Giant like the ones we see roaming the moors.” 

“If our baby turned out to be a giant, I would have some serious questions for you,” he laughed. 

She laughed and put her head on his shoulder, watching Alik eat while sleeping. But soon, Nila stopped smiling. She loved her boys so much, but she knew she was going to have to leave them soon, and she felt a pain she had never felt before in the pit of her stomach. She wished she could forget Alduin and try to live a good life with her family, but if she wanted her boys to have any sort of future, she would have to leave them. The thought made her lip quiver as she tried not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to find Alduin, but things start to go terribly wrong.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila leaves her family behind to continue on her journey to hunt Alduin. She and Vilkas get their first terrible taste of what it feels like to be separated while being bound to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your continued support and your comments are everything!! <3

_ Eight months later. _

The sun hadn’t yet risen. Masser and Secunda were still out, their light shining into the window and she could see her sons sleeping so peacefully with their fingers curled and their lips pouty. They were quickly getting so big, she thought as she wiped away the tears that were flowing freely. They were strong too, pulling themselves up to stand already. It could be any day before they walked and she was going to miss it all...miss all those important moments. But she had no choice...she could wait no longer. The dragons were attacking so frequently now and they needed to be stopped somehow. 

She looked over at her husband doing everything she could from sobbing out loud. She had to be silent so he didn’t hear her with his sensitive hearing. _ He's going to be furious with me_, but she had to go and she couldn’t tell him to say goodbye. She knew he would never let her leave, or insist he had to go with her and leave their boys parentless 

Bending down, kissing the babies on their little cheeks, she put two letters in between them; one for the boys and her husband should she die and one just for Vilkas to tell him where she had gone so he wouldn’t come looking for her thinking something bad happened to her. He had to stay with their boys; they needed their father. She then walked away wondering if she would ever see them again or if she would even succeed in giving them the future they deserve. 

As soon as she reached outside, she fell to her knees and allowed herself to finally sob. This was the hardest thing she has ever had to do in her entire life. 

********** 

He must have read her letter about 20 times. The look on his face wasn’t one of sadness, but of anger. _ Fuck this ‘foretold’ or ‘it has been written’ shit on her having to face this alone. _ He knew she was right that Alduin had to be dealt with or else their children would have no hope for a future, but he needed to be at her side when she did; needing to be there to ensure she came back to them and she purposefully left him behind. _ Dammit! _

There was also the problem of being apart from her for long periods since they were bound together. She won’t be able to handle it either. It will be worse for him due to his beast and he tried to explain this to her once, but he didn’t think she really understood the severity of it. 

_She doesn’t realize how bad it’s going to be and she won’t be able to defeat Alduin if she is too weak from being separated from me. It will not just be a physical pain, but an emotional pain._

Decision made, he packed up his bag, ready to go find her. She was going to come back to them alive. Leaving his children behind would be painful, but they needed their mother. He realized their children might end up being parentless if they didn’t succeed, but they will lose their parents anyway if Vilkas couldn’t bring back their mother alive. Permanent separation could possibly kill him or drive him insane. 

Aela, with a red eyebrow raised, looked at him like he had lost his ever-loving mind, holding Alik outwards by the armpits like he was going to explode in her face at any moment, as Alik drooled with a fist shoved in his mouth and kicked his little legs out, “bahbahbahbah!” 

“Vilkas, I know with me being a woman and all, you assume I would know about such things, but I am clueless when it comes to children.” 

Farkas didn’t say anything as he held Alorn sleeping and snuggled in the crook of his large, warm arm with Lydia by his side, as always. He had already talked to his brother at length about this and no amount of words was going to change Vilkas’ mind. 

“Just watch what Farkas does. He’s been helping to care for the boys for a while now. He knows what to do...Please. I need to bring her back. I don’t want to leave them, but they need their mother and she shouldn’t have to face Alduin alone. And, you both know how this works with bound mates. I can’t be apart from her for too long, or she from me. Please!” 

As an afterthought, looking directly at Aela, “If we die, no turning the boys into beasts.” 

When they both finally agreed, he headed out straight to High Hrothgar knowing that would be her first stop. 

********** 

Nila was tossing and turning in her tent. She had been gone from her family for two weeks now and she could feel the strong pull in her mind and body to find Vilkas. It was starting to affect her sleep and dreams. She had to force herself to eat because she knew she had to keep up her strength, though was rarely hungry. Since sleep was eluding her and she didn’t want to think about Vilkas or her boys; It was too upsetting, so she thought about meeting Paarthurnax, never dreaming she would actually meet, let alone talk, to a dragon. 

The old dragon seemed like he genuinely wanted to help the people of Skyrim, but she also knew he most likely did some horrible things in his time as Alduin’s General. He betrayed Alduin in the end and has been living to help people and teach them the way of the Thu’um. 

She knew she had to learn the Dragonrend shout from spending time in Sky Temple with Esbern. When she approached the Greybeards about it, they either didn’t know the word or they were lying. It would be like them to withhold information from her. Angier was clear in that he couldn’t care less if Tamriel burned if that was its destiny. They had practically begged her to stay at the temple and learn their ways, but she knew if she did that, Alduin would win and her children would die. 

It frustrated her the Greybeards did nothing regarding the world below them despite their power to help. They believed if it was time for the world to end, then so be it. _ Infuriating old men! _ They did give her a new shout though that would lead her higher up the stormy mountain to meet the leader of the Greybeards. 

When she first saw Paarthurnax, she drew her bow ready to attack, not knowing he was the very one she was sent to find and talk to. The dragon couldn’t help her either for the shout she sought was not created by dragons. Now she was on a mission to find an Elder Scroll that will show her a place in time from the past that will teach her the shout she needed to defeat Alduin. 

Since sleep refused to come, so she packed up her tent, put out the fire and continued to Winterhold and to the college with the hopes they could guide her to the location of the Elder Scroll. 

********** 

Despite his first instincts to go to High Hrothgar, Vilkas knew she was no longer there. Using his pull of her through their bond he sensed she was heading North. Their bond will eventually cause them emotional and physical pain if separated too long, but it also caused him to feel her more strongly with the instinctual intention of reuniting mates apart for too long. 

He was already feeling the effects of their separation, but it was bearable so far. He knew the closer he got to her, the better it will be. But if he couldn’t reach her, there will be strong emotional effects and eventually, he may not be able to control his beast. He hoped he could reach her before that time. 

********** 

The College of Winterhold provided her with a book by Septimus Signus, which was complete drivel. The only way she could comprehend what it meant so she could find the Scroll was to seek the author out personally. He was further North from the College of Winterhold hiding in a cave. As she was on her way, a strong blizzard reared its ugly head, so she had no choice but to make camp along the coast to wait it out. 

Depression had severely set in as she laid in her tent by the fire trying to keep warm through the storm. But it was hard with the wind whipping through her hair and snow pelted her face. She covered her head with her furs and used a light flame cloak for warmth as thoughts of just going to sleep permanently crossed her foggy mind. 

Her thoughts then turned to Vilkas, but she had tried to shut him out knowing the pull towards him was strengthening by the day, but she had to resist it. There was no turning back now. Lying there, she stared into the fire with unshed tears until sleep finally reached her dreaming of Vilkas as a massive black wolf with yellow eyes against the white snowy terrain... 

_The massive wolf stood there as the wind whipped through his fur and snow-covered him in flakey dew as it melted. His head was down in warning and his golden fiery eyes looked like they were penetrating her very soul._

********** 

He could go no further and had to make camp outside the town of Winterhold for he just couldn’t move anymore from sheer exhaustion, but wanting to keep going until he found her. His body finally protested as he had to seek some sleep and food otherwise, he would have fallen asleep where he stood and froze to death. 

Barely able to light the fire for camp, he crashed in his bedroll as sleep quickly took him, sensing Nila was closer. He could feel her pull a bit stronger now. 

His body wouldn’t let him sleep for long though. He had been away from her for too long and he could feel the anger, frustration, and fire from his beast wanting to come out and find her. It became harder to control the strong emotions and he was having a hard time keeping his beast at bay. He had been good at controlling it for so long, but the physical pain and strong emotions were making it very difficult. He could feel the wolf nip and snarl at him in his mind to get up and get moving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Their separation becomes unbearable.
> 
> Hey, my amazing readers! I have a new fanfic up if you would like to read it. It just started and hope you stop by and enjoy it!
> 
> [The Fractured Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750835)


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila and Vilkas continue to struggle through their separation until something quite unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting!! It means so much! <3

_ I wish Vilkas was here to see this. _

She was crying and the tears flowed constantly unwanted the longer she was away from him, but being here lessened that pain somewhat assuming she was too deep underground. 

Blackreach was beautiful and ethereal with giant glowing mushrooms and ancient ruins in a vast cave, the likes she had never witnessed. It felt...familiar and was strangely warm and inviting despite its darkness; a place she could rest were it not for all the Falmer and chaurus. It was also a nice change from all the cold. With the flowing waters and the area so vast, it helped control the stench from the foul creatures. 

She had managed to clear out most of the Falmer to feel safe enough to make camp as her body forced her to rest though she doubted she would get much sleep. Her head was constantly pounding now and no amount of healing would make it go away, not that she had much mana anyway for such things as it drained from her quickly. Lying in front of the fire, she allowed herself to weep to get the emotions out that she so struggled to keep at bay; each day she found it harder and harder to focus. 

When she woke up a couple of hours later, she packed up to head further into the ruins beyond Blackreach. This was the second time she had ever been in Dwemer ruins. The ruins were a stark contrast to the quiet and peaceful Blackreach with its steam and constant clanking of metal on metal. She hated the Dwemer at that moment with all their coldness and metal and dangerous inventions. It didn’t take long for her head to reach critical pain from all the noise; so much so it darkened and blurred her vision. 

She didn’t know how she managed to fight off the traps and strange metal creatures without having to think or see clearly, but she did. She could barely fight physically anymore, mainly using her bow from a distance. Eventually, she reached the large dome-like room with some sort of puzzle that held the Scroll..._finally. _

********** 

He paced back and forth gripping his hair with his hands where he could smell her; his beast constantly nipping and growling at him in his mind. 

_ She was here! I know she was...where the fuck is she?! _

He knew she had made camp there a couple of days ago, but he lost her scent and he couldn’t feel her any longer. Panic had started to set in thinking she could possibly be dead, unable to control his emotions. 

He made camp once again to try to think, but his mind had been so cloudy as of late and he could barely focus anymore. His dreams were plagued with endless searches for Nila ending with him finding her bloody body; dreams of which he has had countless times. The nightmares were stronger now as he was losing his grip. 

He managed to finally fall asleep that night when he bolted upright from sleep with such a strong emotion that tugged at his very soul. _ Nila! _He quickly packed up and chased after her once more with no thoughts other than her. She was far West now. He could feel her close to Dawnstar wondering how she got so far without him feeling her. 

********** 

As soon as she stepped out of the Dwemer ruins near Dawnstar, she could feel this huge emotional pull towards Vilkas the likes to which she had never felt. It completely brought her to her knees causing her to retch the last of her food she forced down her mouth. She could barely feel the pull while deep in the ruins, but once she returned outside, it hit her full-force, making her ill. 

She had to make camp right then and there before she collapsed and died in the snow. She could make her flame spell barely sputter with shaking hands, as she had run out of mana a long while ago, but a spark was enough to get the flames of the fire going. Collapsing down in her bedroll she curled up in her furs and fell asleep from sheer exhaustion as she dreamed of the large black wolf in the snow, as she had every time she dreamt since she left. 

_ No, he’s followed me! I can feel it...stubborn fucking wolf... _

Lying there, she was in constant transition from sleep to wakefulness. She thought about her children and how she failed them, being too weak now to defeat Alduin. She knew she couldn’t go on, but she couldn’t go back either...it was over. It was over for her, for her children...for Skyrim. She didn’t have the strength as tears pooled out of her eyes. All her years of training to defeat him had been for not. 

_I have failed them...failed them all._

Vilkas had tried to explain to her she couldn’t be away from him for too long. She never really took it seriously because it was seen in the Priestess’ waters that she was to defeat The World Eater alone. 

_ “Love, if we are apart too long, it could cause some emotional and physical pain. This is why I always try to be near you. We don’t ever want to be too far apart for too long.” _

How could the Priestesses have been so wrong? But they were wrong about a lot of things...wrong about everything other than who she was. But as she mused over her life with Vilkas, perhaps they weren’t wrong. Perhaps it was Sanguine’s meddling that had changed the course of her destiny. She was too tired to think much more on it. 

She didn’t know how long she lay there in her bedroll. In the distance, she could hear a dragon roaring and flying around, but there was nothing she could do about it as she had visions of it burning down a town or destroying someone’s farm. 

It was snowing heavily as her fire was slowly dying out and she had run out of wood. She didn’t have the strength to get any more, but that didn’t stop her from trying. Her senses were dulled and her instincts turned on to keep her alive, but as she got up on her hands and knees to get more wood, she fell back down. She attempted to make a flame cloak, but she had nothing left in her. 

_Why didn’t I listen to him?_

It was getting dark outside when she woke up with uncontrollable shivering; fingers and toes had turned numb a while ago, and the snow was still falling with the fire long gone. She almost wished she had Nord blood then she would barely feel this cold, she thought as her teeth were chattering so hard it felt like they were about to shatter in her mouth. 

She knew then she was going to die there in the middle of nowhere alone. At least she left a letter for her boys who would know she left them behind because she loved them and tried to give them a future. As her vision blurred, she dreamt again of the massive black wolf in the thick white snow. 

_Black with fiery yellow eyes. His teeth bared and his hair stood on end, ready to attack, but she wasn’t afraid. The snow falling heavily from the skies; the cold not bothering him through his thick fur. He quickly ran, getting closer..._

********** 

_ He sniffed the ground as his fur stood on end and a low growl emitted from his throat sensing the danger. She was close; he could smell her earthy and musky smell. He could feel her near. He could also hear his cousins howling in hunger, knowing they have finally found prey in the storm; instinctively knowing she was their prey. Feeling their salivation and hunger, it made his own stomach rumble and his mouth water. Pushing it aside, he started to run as fast as he could, following her scent and those of the wolves, knowing she was in danger. _

_ Leaping into the air, he lunged at the wolf closest to her as they tumbled through the snow snarling and biting and nipping at each other. He tore through its neck with his strong jaws, quickly killing it. The other wolves started circling him, snarling and nipping, unsure whether they should attack the larger wolf. But hunger was winning out, making them bolder. He stayed between her and the wolves to make sure none got to her as he lowered his massive head, staring at them with his yellow glowing eyes and growled low in his throat with teeth bared. _

_ He sensed one heading off to his left to distract him and the other to his right, but he knew how packs worked. As soon as the wolf on his left attacked, the others started to tear into him. They looked like one large pile of blood and fur, entwined in each other biting legs, haunches, and necks. But they didn’t stand a chance against the larger wolf as he quickly tore into their flesh, ripping out their throats. The last wolf left alive ran off with a whimper, limping, knowing it was no match. _

_ Favoring his right front paw, he limped a bit and bleeding as he came to lie down beside her, licking her face, mouth, and neck. She was so cold and he could sense she would die of exposure if she didn’t get warm soon; she was already too close to death, he could feel it. He whimpered._

_Digging under her furs, he wrapped his large body next to her. He snuggled in as close as he could and placed his large bloodied head on her chest. Feeling her shivering start to subside, he knew his warmth was helping. He gave a whimper in relief that he finally found her as he fell asleep. _

********** 

It was dawn when she woke up with biting hunger pains in her stomach, not remembering when she last ate. She felt so warm and would have thought she had died had she not been so painfully hungry. Something warm was pressed up against her back as she turned around to see the very wolf of her dreams sleeping next to her. It was massive—bigger than her. Its face covered in dried blood and its body was emitting this wonderful heat that had kept her warm all night. She would have been dead had it not been for him. 

She wasn’t afraid of the wolf for she knew who it was, just not understanding how he was a wolf and not a man or a werewolf. Running a hand through his thick and soft black fur made him stretch all his paws out digging into her, yawning and licking his snout as he slowly woke up. She moved her hand to touch the soft velvety ears as he woke up looking at her with those golden, fiery eyes. 

“Vilkas, why did you chase after me, my love?” she asked as she cried into his soft fur and holding him tightly. 

He whimpered and nuzzled his nose into her neck, licking it. She just held him and continued to cry for who knows how long, in part from sadness from him finding her to relief that they had been reunited and the extreme pain from separation was finally gone. 

When he was fully awake, his body slowly started to change back to his human form as he cried out in pain. It was almost unbearable compared to his werewolf form. His fur started to recede and was replaced by his fair skin and his eyes turned from yellow to silver. She watched as his paws turned back into hands and feet, and his snout was now Vilkas’ handsome face; listening to his bones crack as they reformed themselves. She held him as he changed never once turning away or letting go. Once he was fully transformed back into his old body, he was naked and just held her tightly while they both wept from the long emotional and painful separation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After suffering for a long time from their separation, a little downtime is in order and they make plans for their next move to hunt Alduin.
> 
> Hey, my amazing readers! I have a new fanfic up if you would like to read it. It just started and hope you stop by and enjoy it!  
[The Fractured Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750835)


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila and Vilkas are still somewhat in a funk after their long separation but quickly discovered how to remedy that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content in this chapter, thus NSFW.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting! It means everything and keeps me eagerly writing! <3

Finally, having the strength, Nila went out to hunt for food and to get wood for a fire. She brought back a couple of conies and used her flame spell to light a fire while Vilkas expertly skinned them with her honed dagger. 

After they ate their small meal, she sat back in the tent next to Vilkas, who was still naked, wrapped in her pelts. He had left everything behind at his camp when he changed into a wolf, not even remembering where he camped as it was far, and all his primal mind could think about was getting to Nila. 

“I don’t understand how you could change into a wolf. I thought you just changed into a werewolf. But it was strange...I knew you and the wolf were one and the same. I...I dreamt about you every time I slept.” 

He shrugged, having no real answer for her. “I have no idea. I don’t remember it happening at all. When I passed out, my beast must have taken over, or maybe something more primal took over. I could feel my beast inside, struggling to get out to find you, and it took everything I had to control it, but I eventually became too weak from our separation. I’m not sure I could change into a wolf again if I tried. I don’t know how I did it. Changing back was quite painful, and I didn’t have control of that either.” 

“I’m sorry I left you all. I didn’t take it seriously; the effect of our separation would have on us. That was incredibly painful. I can take a lot of pain, but that physical and emotional pain combined was too much to bear. Those Priestesses told me I would have to fight Alduin alone and that I would always be alone. They never foresaw you and me, and I don’t think our children. It makes me wonder what else they were wrong about...like...like maybe I don’t live through this or kill Alduin at all. I don’t know. Maybe it was all of Sanguine’s meddling that changed things. It’s a bit much to wrap my head around.” 

He rubbed her back for reassurance as she rested her chin on her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs, staring at the fire. She was still fighting the residual effects of her depression from being separated from Vilkas for so long. 

“I probably should have been more forceful regarding the pain of separation. I explained it, but I don’t think I really indicated how dire it would be for both of us. Although, I never really knew the extent of it myself, never having experienced it before. As for Alduin, I don’t know if we will succeed or not, but know that I will be by your side regardless...you are not alone.” 

“I hope we do...I want to see my boys again. But I know you left them in good hands should we die.” 

“Aye, they will be well cared for, but I too hope we will see them again.” 

They were silent for a long while, watching the fire. Nila had to change the subject to something a bit more uplifting lest she be consumed by despair again. It was all getting too much to bear with the separation from Vilkas to thoughts of losing her children. 

She wanted to make love to her husband—to have something positive in her life right then. She looked over at his nakedness and smirked. “You know we are going to have to find you some armor. We can’t have you running around hunting dragons naked, as much as that would seriously turn me on...makes my heart all aflutter with visions of you charging with your great-sword naked...and no, not _that _sword,” she teased him. “Oh, the ballads they would sing in your honor!” 

He laughed out loud at the visual. “Well, it wouldn’t be the first battle I did naked,” he reminded her. “That Great Bear was quite the challenge. But yes, I can’t stay naked forever, although I can think of other ways you could take advantage of my current state of weakness,” he teased as if reading her mind and sensed her desire. He spread out his arms in invitation for her to take complete advantage of his current state of weakness.

“Oh, do tell...,” she snickered, and before she could finish, he grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her deeply, inserting his tongue as he hungrily kissed her with her keening in his mouth. The pain of separation was so much they suddenly found themselves unable to keep their hands off of each other as they touched and kissed wherever they could in desperation. He pulled her head back to kiss and nibble her neck, inhaling her deeply as he missed her scent so much it hurt. 

She pushed him back, gasping for air and to quickly remove her leather armor, then wrapped them both in the pelts on her bedroll as she pushed him onto his back. She straddled him as she hastily inserted him into her warm and wet core and arched her back with a long sigh. A feeling she missed so much, she almost wept. But she didn’t move, wanting just to feel him there inside. She felt him twitch inside of her in anticipation. His body was always so warm, which kept her from getting cold. She leaned into him, chest to chest, just feeling him inside her and feel his warmth, kissing him deeply. 

He was having none of it as he started to move his hips up and down, causing her to sit up and move with him. He was separated from her for too long just to hold still. He grabbed her full breasts and massaged them, pinching her nipples as she held the backs of his hands and threw her head back. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the feeling of him penetrating her so deeply, both of them moaning. He moved his hands to her thin waist, watching her move up and down; her plump breasts bounced light, turning him on even more. 

_ She is a sight to behold_. 

She stopped again because she didn’t want either of them to finish too soon. She wanted more of him and wanted it to last before they had to move on finally. He growled for more, but she shook her head slightly and kissed him deeply again before slowly resuming her gyrations. 

Vilkas tried to hold on longer for her, but he couldn’t take anymore after being apart from her for so long. He started to move faster and harder as he hit her perfect spot inside. She quickly orgasmed as he penetrated deeply. She throbbed and pulsed around him as her loud moaning became too much. He pulled her down tightly to his chest, moving faster until he quickly pulled himself out to explode as she gyrated on top of him with her warm core rubbing on top to finish him. 

She laid on top of his warm body, letting her heart rate slow down and enjoyed being so close to him again.

“I love you so much, Vilkas,” she whispered. 

“I love you too,” he whispered breathlessly and smiled as he held her even more tightly. 

“I never, ever want to go through that pain again.” 

“Neither do I, love, and I will do everything I can to prevent that from happening again.” 

They laid there for a long while, just holding each other as Nila wondered what would happen to her when he died. She knew her people lived long lives and shuddered at the thought of her separated from him. What would happen to her when he dies an old man, should they live through this? In the end, exhaustion won out before she could think more about it, and they both fell asleep. 

********** 

Nila headed into Dawnstar alone the next morning to find some clothes and weapons for Vilkas. She had found some interesting artifacts from the Dwemer ruins and hoped she could make enough coin to make her necessary purchases. They would return later to get him fitted for armor. 

_ Can't have him prancing around Dawnstar naked. _ Images of Vilkas _prancing _to anything, let alone naked, made her smile as she tried to suppress a giggle. 

The artifacts did indeed make her quite a hefty amount of coin, enough for all her required purchases. The merchant was very excited about something different for his shop and hoped to make quite a return on his investment from collectors. She managed to find a very large tunic, some leather breeches, and boots for Vilkas, as well as a beautiful ebony great-sword. There was also the matter of food. She bought some bread, cheeses, dried meats, and mead. 

Returning with her goods, Vilkas was quite pleased she did such a good job sizing his feet and breeches. It all had fit relatively well. They sat by the fire, her in between his legs leaning back into him as they ate their meal, finally feeling normal and whole again. 

Kissing her neck and inhaling her scent, he asked, “So, what’s our next step, love?” 

She pulled out the large Elder Scroll and showed it to him. “I’m supposed to bring this back to the old dragon on top of the Throat of the World. There’s supposed to be a time wound there. That is where Alduin reappeared in our time. If I use the scroll, it should show me the Shout they used to defeat Alduin.” 

“And, you trust this old dragon?” 

She nodded. “Yes, I believe so. Parthurnaax seemed genuine enough, and I don’t think dragons are known to be liars, not that I have talked to many dragons,” laughing a bit at that. “But after that, I don’t know. I’m assuming, at that point, we will have to find Alduin somehow and try to defeat him. 

I’m not sure where to find him or where he is. I have yet to see him other than that time with Delphine when he was raising that dragon from the dead. That might have been him in Helgen, as well. Otherwise, he’s remained elusive.” 

“OK, let’s do it then...together.” 

She turned her head back and upwards to him to kiss him and repeated, “together.” 

She then looked back at the fire, feeling a sadness come on, “I hope our boys are OK. I miss them terribly.” 

“Aye, I do as well, love. But if we fail, at least we left something great in this world before the end.” 

She couldn’t help but tear up at his words, wondering how long their boys would have in this world should they fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Nila wants Vilkas to do something for her, much to his dismay.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since he sold his soul to Hircine, Vilkas decides to make the most of it.  
Nila asks Vilkas something neither of them ever expected. Vilkas does not take it too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! It is so appreciated and keeps me encouraged to write more! <3

The next morning and fully rested, they headed back to Dawnstar to get some armor made for Vilkas. They would have to waste a few more days waiting for the armor, but he had to have it regardless to protect him. They had it created specifically to come off should he change to his beast without having to physically remove it, just like his old armor. 

While they waited, both of them would head out somewhere secluded and practice their weaponry and fighting skills. They had been out of practice while they had been separated. The emotional pain had been too much for them to do much else other than run on instincts. 

Vilkas, knowing his soul was forfeit to Hircine anyway, practiced a different sort of control of his beast. They had both talked about it and decided that his beast form could come in handy, as long as he had control of it. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her, but he may hurt others so they made sure to camp far from town, away from people. After a couple of days of switching back and forth, he was doing quite well and would leave for an hour or two to go hunting. 

“My beast is more, how should I say, amicable? It’s like it feels better to be able to get out and resists me a lot less when I try to maintain control of my human form. I’m finding we are becoming more in tune with each other,” he explained. “Though I am still trying to figure out how I changed into an actual wolf.” 

“That’s good then, right? How do you feel when you are in beast form? Mentally?” 

“My thoughts are more coherent, but I’m still an animal that runs primarily on instincts. I still wouldn’t trust myself to control the beast should we be faced with other people.” 

She was thinking deeply about what he said, something she had been thinking about for the past few days. She was going to ask him, but she knew he was not going to like it and probably be resistant, or even downright angry. “Vilkas?” 

“Hmmm,” he said distractedly, poking at the fire. 

“Vilkas, I want you to change me,” she told him, not wanting to beat around the bush and patiently waited for his outburst. 

He knew exactly what she was talking about and turned to look at her in horror. “NO, absolutely NOT! You know what it does to me and you know where your soul goes. I will never put you through that. There will be no argument about it!” But he knew she would keep pressing him. It was her way; she was as stubborn as he was. 

She sighed knowing this was going to be difficult for him, but she knew they would end up with no choice in the matter. 

_ Well, I have no choice in the matter. _

She put a calming hand on his shoulder. “Vil, you are going to have to when you really think about it. We clearly cannot live without each other. I live a long time, long time. When you die, what will happen to me? Go on and live a quiet and happy life missing you for centuries? You think that I would be able to do that without you? I will go insane or die of extreme depression.” 

He angrily stood up to move away from her, pacing. “NO! I am NOT going to do that to you!! Please don’t ask me to do this, Nila!! I won’t!! I refuse!!” 

She stood up and grasped his shoulders to stop his pacing. “Listen to me, my love. Hear me, not your doubts and fears. I will NOT be able to live without you. If our previous separation is any indication of how I will feel without you, I don’t ever want to go through that again. EVER! You have sold your soul to Hircine...for ME! When you die, I will die. When I die, I will be separated from you for eternity. I won’t have it. I don’t care where my soul goes, as long as it’s with you. The ONLY way to do that is to change me.” 

Hearing her words, he growled at nothing and running his hands through his hair in frustration. He knew she was right; she would most likely not live without him should he die. They may die soon fighting Alduin and if that happens, they will be separated for eternity. _FUCK!!!! _ He didn’t want to do this at all, but if this is what she really wants... 

“Wouldn’t you rather be in Sovngarde when you die? I’m sure you would be happier there.” 

“No, I wouldn’t. I would be happiest with you.” 

“I should never have marked you. It was a mistake,” he said suddenly sitting down in defeat by the fire, his anger being replaced with regret. “I wasn’t thinking clearly when I did it. I was clouded with finding my life-mate and love for you...” 

“Maybe; maybe not. But there is no point in worrying about it now. It’s done. I’m not going to pretend you marking me was the best choice after what we have recently been through, but I also love being bound to you. That we will always be connected to one another.” She grabbed his face to make him look at her. “It makes our relationship that much more special. I have no regrets.” Taking his face, she pulled him to her and kissed him.

“I...I...,” he couldn’t even form the words. He was completely tormented right now, being pulled in two different directions; one to resist, the other to give in. 

“I know this goes against the very thing you believe to be right and that you don’t want to put your wife through that. I understand, but I will NOT be able to live without you. At least as a werewolf, when I DO die, I will be with you for eternity. 

I don’t want to suffer when you die just to then be separated from you in the afterlife. I won’t have it,” she said again to make it clear to him. “I almost died being separated from you the first time. And, if we do this, we need to do it now while we have time so that I can get used to it.” 

“This could kill you and it could be painful, and you will have to hunt every night for eternity under Hircine when you die.” 

She shrugged, “Everything is trying to kill me it seems. And nothing was more painful than being separated from you...nothing! If I have to hunt for eternity, at least it’s with you. You gave me a great gift when you sold your soul, Vilkas. I don’t want us separated because of that.” 

He sighed and finally relented. In the end, he always gave in to her—it was hard to say no to her. He turned to face her as they sat next to the fire. “You just have to drink my blood...a lot of it.” She nodded while he took her dagger and cut his wrist where the blood would flow more freely. She didn’t hesitate as she grabbed his wrist and drank while he watched her with unshed tears in his eyes and full of regret. “I love you,” he whispered, shutting his eyes, as she started to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Who knew a husband and wife team of werewolves could be such fun.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see two werewolves at play, a little NSFW play before they head out, and they finally ready themselves for battle with Alduin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW content.
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to comment and leave kudos!! It means everything <3

They were playfully tumbling in the snow, lightly nipping at each other as wolves might, but not hurting each other and daring one another into battle. The snow didn’t feel nearly as cold covered in thick fur. She started running as he chased her, lightly biting her hind leg but hard enough to bring her tumbling down, snow sticking in clumps to her fur. She quickly recovered as she pounced on top of him, trying to bite the back of his neck while they playfully growled at each other. If anyone witnessed the two beasts, they would have thought they were trying to kill each other. But they were not trying to injure each other—this was just play. 

He twisted his body and spun around, knocking her onto her back and pounced on top of her. While she was on her back, he held her down by her throat with his large and powerful jaws. It wasn’t so hard as to keep her from breathing, but strong enough to keep her pinned on the ground, forcing her to yield. But she pawed at his underbelly with her hind legs until he finally let her loose. She then started to run fast through the woods as he chased her. 

She stopped suddenly as her ears perked up, hearing something that caused her mouth to salivate. He couldn’t stop soon enough and tumbled into her abrupt halt, knocking her face down into the snow. She recovered quickly, growling at him and gently but forcibly nipped his nose to get him to stop as his ears perked up too. He was still on top of her when she sniffed her nose in the air. 

That was when she saw the large elk as hunger pains set in and she could feel the saliva pooling out of her large mouth. He instinctively went one direction as she went the other in order to either distract it from the other or to corner it. The elk saw him coming towards him with wide and frightened eyes, and before it could run, she came up from behind it and attacked with her sharp claws, biting down on its neck with her large jaws; strangling it by crushing its windpipe, feeling it crush as she clamped down. All she could think about was the hunger. Once it was down, they both tore into the animal devouring flesh, muscle, organs, and tendons. They left nothing behind but the bones and fur. 

They curled up with each other in the blood-drenched snow, feeling satiated and gently licked each other's snouts clean of blood. It took a vast amount of energy running, playing and hunting that they started to fall asleep. As they did so, their bodies slowly changed back to their human forms. Nila quickly forgot the pain of changing for the temperature was near freezing. She was shivering as she had no clothes on. She looked around trying to figure out where exactly they were and where their camp was. 

Vilkas was experienced in such things and used his nose to lead them back to their camp. He tried to keep her warm with his body, but walking in the snow proved too much for her as she shivered uncontrollably, feet going numb. He carried her the rest of the way and fortunately they weren’t too far. When they reached camp, he wrapped her with his own body and furs. 

“That was...exhilarating!” she said with a smile on her face once they warmed up. “I can see why some choose to not be cured.” 

“I must admit it was fun being a beast with you. I never played before, just tore into animals...sometimes people. It always bothered me, but being with you was somehow freeing for me.” 

“Yes, I can see how killing innocent people unwillingly would be terrifying. I wouldn’t enjoy that either. So, do you feel better changing me?” 

He let out a rush of air loudly out of his lungs. “I enjoyed my time with you and I will again, and I still don’t like it but it’s done.”

She put her hand on his face, giving him a small smile. “Now we can be together even in eternity.” 

He put his forehead to hers. “Aye, we will. Between you and Farkas, I won’t feel so alone and desperate in the Hunt. But I still don’t like the idea of you hunting for Hircine for eternity.” 

“Vilkas, it doesn’t matter. I could be in Mehrunes Dagon’s Deadlands for all I care as long as we are together.” 

Vilkas shivered at that. “Don’t say that...please.” 

She looked at him with a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow. “I wonder what it would be like to ‘shag’ a werewolf.” 

He rolled his eyes and laughed a bit, not surprised in the least she would ask such a question; very much like old Liliah who appeared once in a while. “Probably not as exciting as you would think, not that I’ve had such experiences. I’m sure it would be like how any animal would. I’m certain it is more fun to ‘shag’ as people.” 

“Well, we better get ‘shagging’ as man and mer tonight because we have to head out in the morning to get your armor and onwards to stop the end of the world. This may be our last chance.” She started saying this in jest, but soon realized the truth of her words. 

They quickly removed each other’s clothes as if time was precious because it was. Vilkas gently pushed Nila onto her back on the bedroll and spread her thighs wide. He kissed and nibbled on her breasts as he inserted a finger into her warm wetness. 

She arched her back and pressed his head closer to her as he suckled her. “Mmmmm one benefit of being a werewolf...mmmmm...is...oh...changing back...uhmmm...naked.”

He blew out a laugh, feeling the warm breath on her nipple, and shook his head at ‘Liliah’ while rubbing a thumb gently over her sensitive spot which caused an involuntary shudder through her body. He loved feeling her body convulse at his very touch—to have that kind of pleasurable power over her. 

As he moved his mouth down between her legs, she put her feet onto his shoulders as he spread and licked her folds and her bud, which made her arch and thrust forward again into his eager mouth. Moaning, she ran her hands through his soft locks while he licked and sucked her, inhaling her delicious scent. 

He loved doing that to her knowing how good it made her feel. It turned him on to give her that much pleasure, as he felt himself getting hard with each gyration and moan she gave him. She was getting wetter as he licked up and down. She started to feel the familiar warmth moving from between her legs and outwards through her body, making her flushed in the face. 

He could sense she was getting close, so he focused on her pearl and inserted a couple of fingers as she soon started to pulse on his tongue while she moaned loudly and held his head down, not worrying if anyone could hear for they were in the middle of nowhere. He licked her gently, slowing down, knowing she would be extra sensitive until her pulsing subsided and she forced him off of her.

“Gods, that was magnificent!” she exclaimed as he laid down next to her and kissed her with his wet face. She didn’t wait for her heart to settle and her mind to clear of the orgasmic fog as she moved to straddle him, her wetness glazing one his thighs. 

He was waiting for her warm moisture when instead she started planting light kisses down his body. The kisses were so light and feathery, they sent goosebumps through his body. She finally reached his warm and hardness, spreading his thighs to lay in between. She lightly licked it up and down, exhaling warm breath, sending more cool waves and goosebumps through his body. 

She teased him for a while with her tongue until taking him finally into her mouth. He moaned lightly at her warm and wet mouth as she tried to take in as much as she could of him. He tried to watch, but her thick hair covered up too much of her face, so he grabbed it and pulled it back so he could see her, watching her. She squeezed her lips tighter around him, using her tongue expertly as she moved. All coherent thoughts left him as he was getting closer to climax, he started to thrust into her mouth and moved her head up and down a little faster with his hands. He moaned loudly as he exploded in her mouth and she moaned, swallowing everything he gave her. 

She fell next to him as he held her tightly and planted his face in her neck. They just held each other like that staying warm next to the fire without saying anything. She loved being held by him and appreciated that he enjoyed snuggling as much as she. That they were able to be close like this helped her deal with all the pain and trauma they had been forced to endure.

She ran her hand between his legs and grasped him to make him hard again. She wasn’t quite done with him... 

“Again?” he laughed. 

********** 

They awoke the next morning, packed all their gear and headed to Dawnstar to pick up Vilkas’ armor. It was even heavier than his wolf armor, but it was beautiful and made from ebony. The blacksmith did a great job of creating it so it would come apart should he change, but they didn’t explain their reasoning to the blacksmith. 

“Mmmmmm, that looks quite fetching on you, dear husband. Too bad you are _impenetrable_,” she winked at him as he laughed. 

As they headed out, their moods started to get serious, the past few wonderful days quickly giving way to a difficult road before them. They had a long journey ahead of them to the Throat of the World. They both agreed that they would bypass Whiterun altogether as they couldn’t bear to say goodbye to their children yet again. If they did, they may not have the courage to continue with their quest. 

********** 

They passed Whiterun a few days later and while standing on a cliffside, Nila had to look back over towards the city in the distance. She found herself pining for her children as tears freely flowed down her face. It was almost too much to bear. Vilkas wrapped an arm around her while he too looked down at Whiterun with the same feelings. 

“Why does it have to be like this, Vilkas? Why can’t we just be normal people and be with our children?” 

“I don’t know, love. I don’t know.” 

“When I was training with the Priestesses, I was so proud to be who I was. The Chosen One. They made me feel honored. Now I hate it with every fiber of my being.” 

He didn’t know what to say to that and just held her tighter. 

He gently guided her onward. “Come on, love.” 

********** 

“You have it. The _ Kel _ – the Elder Scroll. _ Tood kreh...qalos_. Time shudders at its touch. There is no question. You are doom-driven. _ Kogaan Akatosh _. The very bones of the earth are at your disposal. Go then. Fulfill your destiny. Take the Scroll to the Time-Wound. Do not delay. Alduin will be coming. He cannot miss the signs.” 

Vilkas readied himself with his sword as they walked to the time wound. Nila opened the scroll with shaking hands and suddenly they were hit with a vision of a couple of warriors taking down a dragon. The skies were filled with the monsters looking like the end of days. She could see someone else who had another scroll. The woman in her vision was cocky and arrogant, expecting to defeat Alduin and the dragons easily. 

The three heroes used Dragonrend at the same time to bring down Alduin, forcing him to the ground so they could fight him. As the warriors tried to fight Alduin, the dragon easily killed the female warrior despite her bravado—or in spite of. Nila could see the warrior distract Alduin while the mage used the scroll. It didn’t take long for Alduin to figure out what was going on and tried to kill the mage with fire, but it was too late. 

She could see a large sphere of light suddenly envelop Alduin as he vanished through the time stream. 

She quickly closed the scroll. “I know the shout!” she yelled at Vilkas who was still in a daze by what he had witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas and Nila finally battle Alduin...together.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila and Vilkas fight Alduin at the Throat of the World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and kudos! It keeps me writing and trying to improve...it means so much!! <3

It didn’t take Alduin long to notice the Scroll had been used at the Time-Wound when Nila and Vilkas readied their weapons as soon as they heard him approaching. They were warned Alduin would make an appearance as soon as she used the Scroll. Nila knew the battle would be difficult, but the storming snows were going to make it that much harder. 

Fear gripped her and her hands shook, hoping she and Vilkas would live through this and were able to finally defeat Alduin. She knew Vilkas was having the same thoughts as she could feel his own fears. To be bold and over-confident, like that female warrior, would be their deaths. 

Alduin was just as she remembered him. Massive, black and powerful. Bigger than any dragon she had ever faced. She was shocked when he actually spoke to her. 

"_Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. _ My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, _ Dovahkiin. _ Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!" Well, if she died, at least she knew he wouldn’t be able to feast on her soul as she would be in the Hunt. 

She could hear Paarthurnax talking to Alduin, "_Lost funt._ You are too late, Alduin!" 

Alduin quickly retorted, "_Suleyki mulaag_, Paarthurnax. My power has waxed, while yours has waned. _ Aav uv dir_. Join me or perish with your mortal friends." 

"_Unslaad hokoron! _ Never again! _Dovahkiin! _ Use Dragonrend now, if you know it! 

Nila looked up in the sky watching Alduin flying above, her hair whipping in her face from the strong winds, making it hard to see. As soon as she had a clear shot at him, she shouted, “_JOOR ZAH FRUL _!” 

A bluish light enveloped Alduin as it forced him to the ground. She could hear Paarthurnax yelling at her to kill him while he was vulnerable. She didn’t hesitate for a second as she shot her arrows at him as fast as she could, some missing and she had to compensate for the thrashing wind, while Vilkas started to attack him with his sword. 

Alduin, distracted by Vilkas, shot his tail out and flung him against the rocks on the cliffside knocking him out, quickly removing him from the battle. 

Nila looked on in horror, “NO! Vilkas!!” But she didn’t stop her shooting until Alduin tried to blast her with fire. She cast her strongest ward to protect her as she could feel the fiery heat envelope her, almost in relief from the blistering cold. When he was done, she saw he was getting loose from the Dragonrend and shouted at him again to keep him grounded then used Dragon Aspect to protect herself against him. 

Paarthurnax was flying around trying to blast Alduin with his own shouts, but Alduin seemed to be able to take just about anything they threw at him. He just looked at her like she was nothing; an ant. She could almost see him scoffing at her. 

“I have feasted on many greater than you!” 

She ignored him and kept firing until she was out of arrows. Shouting Dragonrend at him again, she took out her sword and started to hack away at him, barely penetrating his thick armor. She used her Whirlwind Sprint shout back and forth around Alduin, hacking at him with her sword before he could reach her either with his tail, or his massive jaws. Nila then flipped onto his back, climbing him until she could stab him in the head, but he easily shook her off as she fell on her back in the snow, knocking the wind out of her. 

Feeling around for her sword in the snow, Alduin was distracted again by Vilkas who had snapped out of it and, though dizzy, didn’t hesitate to start attacking the wyrm, more careful this time of his tail and powerful jaws. 

Nila, still unable to find her sword, used her Dragon Aspect shout again, then Dragonrend once more at Alduin so she had the chance to remove her armor. Once it was removed, she transformed herself into her beast and jumped on Alduin again. 

Vilkas' beast sensed she had changed and he could barely resist his beast once she did. His armor easily fell away as he changed and he too lunged at the dragon, clawing and biting. 

Alduin looked surprised if a dragon could be surprised. She hacked and slashed at him with her powerful claws and bit into his neck with her massive jaw. Their claws were in him so deeply; he had a hard time shaking them off. He finally managed to dislodge both of them. She transformed back into her elf form after finally finding her sword and protected herself once more, unable to get a chance to put her armor back on. 

They could tell Alduin was finally starting to weaken and tried to fly off. Nila had to shout Dragonrend again to keep him grounded as Paarthurnax pressed on with his attacks. Vilkas then changed back to his human form as well. 

As she stood there naked and shivering in the cold with her sword ready to attack again, Alduin looked deeply at her. “_Meyz mul_, _ Dovahkiin_. You have become strong,” he said, almost in respect, panting, as he sat on the ground, exhausted. “But I am Al-du-in, Firstborn of Akatosh! _ Mulaagi zok lot_! I cannot be slain here by you or anyone else! You cannot prevail against me! I will outlast you, mortal!” With that, he quickly flew off before she could shout at him again. 

“NO!!!!!! COWARD!!!” Nila yelled at the sky and fell to her knees in the snow full of despair. He escaped and they hadn’t defeated him after all that. She put her head into her hands and just wept, shivering uncontrollably. She hoped with all her heart they could finally defeat him and return home to their children. But it was not over. 

_ Of course, because why would it FUCKING be over? _

Bitter thoughts crashed through her mind as Vilkas lifted her in his arms to keep her warm and held her while she wept. 

Paarthurnax landed as soon as Alduin flew off. "_Lot krongrah_. You truly have the Voice of a _ dovah_. Alduin's allies will think twice after this victory."

Vilkas put her down and she looked at the old dragon with angry tears in her eyes as they both put back on their armor. “That was NO victory since he escaped! It won’t be a victory until he is dead!” 

"_Ni liivrah hin mere_. True, this is not the final _krongah _ \- victory. But not even the heroes of old were able to defeat Alduin in open battle. Alduin always was _pahlok _ \- arrogant in his power. _ Uznahgar paar_. He took domination as his birthright. This should shake the loyalty of the _dov _ who serve him." 

Nila took a deep breath and sobered up. Looking at Paarthurnax, “I need to find out where Alduin went.” 

"Yes...one of his allies could tell us. _ Motmahus _ ...But it will not be easy to...convince one of them to betray him. Perhaps the _hofkahsejun _ \- the palace in Whiterun...Dragonsreach. It was originally built to house a captive _dovah _. A fine place to trap one of Alduin's allies, hmm?" 

She looked at the old dragon in shock. “Dragonsreach was made to capture a dragon? I highly doubt the Jarl of Whiterun will agree to such a thing.” 

"Hmm, yes. But your _su'um _ is strong. I do not doubt you can convince him of the need.” 

Paarthurnax explained that once the trap is set at Dragonsreach. She would have to call the dragon, trap him and convince the dragon to take her to Alduin. Dragon names were in reality shouts. He gave the “Call Dragon” shout to call and trap it once the trap was set. 

********** 

Nila had pretty much ordered the Greybeards to allow them to stay the night before moving on. They were reluctant but finally relented to her demands...she had lost all patience. They both needed the rest before moving on, even if it was for just one night. 

Nila took her glowing hand to Vilkas’ head. He had a concussion with his collision with the cliffside despite wearing a helmet. After a few minutes, he was feeling much better and no longer dizzy. She then checked over the rest of his body to make sure there was no other serious damage. He then scanned her body in return so she could heal herself, but she surprisingly seemed to be no worse for wear other than some bruises. 

He was leaning against the bed as she curled into him with his arm wrapped around her while she played with the strings on his tunic, both of them thinking about what happened and what may happen. Thoughts drifted to her children and found she couldn’t get them out of her mind. She was hoping this would have been the day they could have come home to their boys and live a quiet and normal life. 

“I can’t do it, Vilkas.” 

He held her tighter knowing what she meant. “I know. It’s OK. I can't do it either.” 

“We have to see them. We can’t be in Whiterun and not see them.” 

“I know,” he said again quietly. 

“I’m just not sure I can continue on to try and defeat Alduin if I see them again though. I won’t want to leave them again.” 

He held her tighter and kissed her head. He didn’t know what else to say and wished he had some wise words for her, but he was just as torn as she was. He too was distracted with thoughts of his boys. But in the end, they both knew they had to continue on, if not for Skyrim, then at least for their children. 

They both left for Whiterun in the early morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Nila and Vilkas return to Whiterun and are reunited with their children, if only for a short while.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila and Vilkas are forced to leave their children once more and Nila finds that she not only has to be the Dragonborn, but try to stop a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a lovely holiday! I'm off soon to see family.
> 
> I hope you are continuing to enjoy my story of Nila and Vilkas, and hope you share your thoughts about it. I appreciate the comments so very much! <3

Once they reached Whiterun, Nila ran and ran to Jorrvaskr. She rushed inside searching everywhere for her children, searching every room in the entire building. _ Where are they?! _ Bursting through the doors that lead out to the back courtyard with Vilkas close behind, she saw them, her body suddenly becoming relaxed and at ease with the site of her children. She watched them with her hands to her mouth walk around stumbling and waddling. 

_ They are walking! _She cried in part from excitement that her children were walking and in part that she missed it all. 

When the door slammed shut, everyone turned to see Nila and Vilkas standing there, her with tears in her eyes and both had huge smiles on her face. 

Their children ran towards them with arms out, recognizing their parents. Both of the children down on the steps as they climbed them to see their mommy and daddy, still clumsy and not very good at the steps yet. They started to cry from falling. Nila and Vilkas ran to pick up a child each and held them tightly. 

“Shhhh, it’s OK, sweetheart,” Nila cooed at Alorn while Vilkas tried to settle down Alik. Nila took one of her healing hands and soothed their scraped knees. 

While Nila was busy with their children, Farkas walked up to them with a huge smile on his face and hugged both of them. “Is it done then?” 

Nila and Vilkas looked at each other and Farkas could tell by their faces that it wasn’t finished. “What happened?” 

They told Farkas everything that had happened since Vilkas left the boys behind that day—from the struggles of him trying to find Nila, to him turning into a wolf, to her accepting the beastblood and fighting Alduin and their failure to defeat him. 

“So, what is the next step,” Farkas asked, taking in everything they told him in, ready to help. 

“Now? We capture a dragon...at least try,” Vilkas said. 

“I’m sorry, but you are going to have to watch the boys a while longer,” Nila said wistfully. “I hope this comes to an end soon.” 

“Don’t worry, Sister. It is my pleasure and they will be here when you get back. And you WILL get back.” 

********** 

They spent the entire day with their children, deciding to leave to Dragonsreach in the morning. The longer they delayed, the harder it would be for them to leave the boys behind again. The proverbial removal of the bandage quickly was what they both agreed upon. 

That evening, they were watching their children play with some blocks Uncle Farkas had made them. They were too little to build anything, but they had fun banging them together to make a lot of noise with giggles and squeals. 

Apparently the boys were fun to have around Jorrvaskr. They were constantly attended to by all the Companions, being well-cared for and doted on. Nila and Vilkas knew they would be in good hands should they fail. 

“How did they grow so fast, Vil? Were we gone that long? I lost track of time for a while.” 

“Aye, I did too.” He lifted up Alorn and threw him in the air, catching him, much to the child’s delight. “They are so big and strong!” 

She laughed at Alorn’s giggles. “Just like their father.” 

Alik stood up by grasping his father’s leg and raising his arms, wanting to be held too. Vilkas gave Alorn to Nila and picked up Alik, throwing him in the air too, also full of giggles. 

Instead of heading to their little home, they just curled up with the boys in Vilkas’ old bed; the boys sleeping between them and both of them sucking their thumbs with Alik having a stronghold on a strand of his mother’s hair. 

The expected tears made their appearance in Nila’s eyes. She had a feeling that there would be a lot of them when she would be forced to leave her children behind again tomorrow. 

She was looking down at their sleeping forms, teary-eyed. “I...I don’t think I can do this, Vil,” she whispered so as to not wake the babies. 

“I know how you feel, but we can and we will. You know as well as I that they will not have a future if we don’t.” 

She nodded as he wiped her tears away, lip quivering, trying not to cry. 

********** 

Farkas was holding Alik while Nila reluctantly handed Alorn over to Lydia who had been helping Farkas mostly with the boys. She was a bit more motherly than Aela was. Nila kissed the boys all over their faces, then their hands. She just couldn’t break away from them while Lydia looked at her sadly, unable to imagine what would happen if she ever had children and had to leave them behind like Nila was. 

Vilkas was doing everything he could to hold his emotions in. He had his own to deal with, but he was feeling hers as well. It was taking everything he had to hold his emotions back. He gently grasped Nilas' shoulders and guided her away from her boys as she started sobbing so heavily she could barely breathe. He held her tightly as she cried into him while he led her out of Jorrvaskr. 

“Nila, take a moment to settle down...we have to do this, love. I need you to settle down for me too. Please, love. Your pain is killing me here. Remember, they LIVE. OK? And, we are going to help them continue to live. If anyone can defeat Alduin, it’s you. Try to remember that.” 

She just nodded and went to the fountain to splash cold water on her face and take deep breaths to calm herself, though she was still gasping for breath from the hard crying. When she felt like she could go on, they headed straight to Dragonsreach to talk to Jarl Balgruuf about trapping a dragon. 

********** 

Nila didn’t mince words and got straight to the point, hoping he wouldn’t pay attention to her swollen eyes. “I need your help. I need to trap a dragon in your palace.” 

He was looking bored on his throne when he quickly sat up, wide-eyed. “I must have misheard you. I thought you asked me to help you trap a dragon in my palace.” 

“Yes, you heard correctly. I wouldn’t ask this if it wasn’t important.” 

"What you're asking for is insane. Impossible! You want me to let a dragon into the heart of my city, with the threat of war on my doorstep?" 

“The threat is worse than you know. Alduin has returned.” 

"Alduin? The World-Eater himself? But... how can we fight him? Doesn't his return mean it's the end times?" 

“It’s only hopeless if we give up, My Jarl.” 

"I didn't say anything about giving up. Now, what's this nonsense about trapping a dragon in my palace?" 

“It's the only way to find Alduin before it's too late.” 

"I want to help you, Dragonborn. And I will. But I need your help first. Ulfric and General Tullius are both just waiting for me to make a wrong move. Do you think they will sit idle while a dragon is slaughtering my men and burning my city? No, I can't risk weakening the city while we are under threat of enemy attack. I'm sorry." 

_Of course, nothing is ever easy. Is he expecting me to end the fucking war or something? Right, because fighting Alduin is just too easy._

She sighed heavily. “So, you’re wanting me to not only fight Alduin as the Dragonborn, but you expect me to stop a war?!” 

"Yes, that is exactly what I’m saying,” he responded. “Then I would be happy to help you with your dragon-trapping scheme. But getting both sides to agree to a truce will be difficult at this point. The bitterness has gone too deep. Maybe... hmm... what of the Greybeards? They are respected by all Nords. High Hrothgar is neutral territory. If the Greybeards were willing to host a peace council... then maybe Ulfric and Tullius would have to listen." 

She was sure her frustration was evident on her face, but she didn’t care. “Very well, I will go see the Greybeards and see if they can’t set up something, though I highly doubt they would be supportive of anything after my previous dealings with them.” 

_Great, so now I am Dragonborn and Peacekeeper...Fuck!_

Vilkas remained silent through the whole exchanged. He could see and feel her frustration, but he knew she would go through it and do whatever it took to get back to their children. 

With the agreement that she could create some sort of truce or even stop an actual war, they headed out back to High Hrothgar to talk to the Greybeards about some sort of mediation. Then she would have to get Tullius and Ulfric to a truce long enough to even listen to a mediation. Killing Alduin at this point seemed an easier feat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Nila finds that trying to wrangle two intense and stubborn men to meet was easier said than done. Vilkas finds ways to calm her down.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila realizes she is no diplomat. Frustrations mount while Vilkas tries to find a way to keep her calm and focused; more like unfocused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a good holiday! Mine was great and excited to meet up with old friends I have seen a while.
> 
> NSFW
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting and kudos! It means so much and keeps me trucking at this. <3

One thing the Priestesses never prepared Nila for was how to be a diplomat. All they cared about was her defeating dragons and The World Eater. They never expected her to be reasonable and know how to negotiate—to be some sort of ambassador to Skyrim. It wasn’t any wonder that she could be stubborn and difficult. Being with Vilkas had helped with some of that as he was always so patient with her and he was relatively easy to talk to—most of the time. 

These thoughts ran through her head as she was trying to talk Arngier into letting High Hrothgar be a neutral place for negotiations between the two warring factions. 

“…both sides respect the Greybeards. They will listen to you.” 

After much arguing back and forth, trying her very little patience these days, Arngier finally relented. 

"Paarthurnax has made his decision to help you. This is the road we have to walk. Even the Greybeards must bend to the winds of change, it seems. So be it. Tell Ulfric and General Tullius that the Greybeards wish to speak to them. We will see if they still remember us." 

********** 

Ulfric was a massive man that imbued great power. Much more so from the last time she saw him in Helgen. It was no wonder so many followed him. 

“I remember you in Helgen. Come to join the war then?” 

“I have no interest in your war. You see that I’m...” She shut up and breathed. It wasn’t the time to talk about the racism running rampant in Windhelm. She was running out of patience for these stubborn people and wanted to get this all over with and get back to her family. So, she took a deep breath to calm her irritation and tried to be the good little ambassador. 

“No, I’m here for another matter, My Lord. I have come to give you a message from the Greybeards.” 

"It's about time they turned their gaze from the heavens, back to our bleeding homeland. What do they want?" 

The massive man was a fool and even more stubborn than she. She didn’t know how she did it with her lack of diplomatic skills, but she finally managed to talk him in to heading to High Hrothgar for negotiations to broker peace, albeit temporarily. She knew enough that he would most likely have high demands and hoped the other side was more reasonable. 

_Don’t these people realize that there won’t be a Skyrim to fight over if I can’t defeat Alduin?_

Her next stop was completely on the other side of Skyrim in Solitude. She heaved a loud sigh and headed out of Windhelm with Vilkas close in tow. 

General Tullius proved to be just as stubborn as Ulfric. But she managed to get him to comply and head to the negotiations. _Finally! Now we’re getting somewhere._

********** 

It had taken Nila and Vilkas weeks to travel back and forth to get these stubborn men to go to High Hrothgar for peace talks. Nila was so frustrated about how much time she’s wasted on these assholes who would rather see Skyrim torn apart and burn than to deal with the real threat. Time she could have spent hunting Alduin down. Vilkas had been trying to stay calm for her, but her frustrations just oozed into his very soul. Being bound to each other, he couldn’t help but feel what she felt, though she was not wrong in her frustrations. 

They were camping outside of Morthal, finally heading back to High Hrothgar. Vilkas thought it might be useful to talk to Nila a little about the history of Ulfric and why there was currently a Civil War. He knew she didn’t know much about it and that she didn’t choose a side. When she was just Liliah, she couldn’t have cared less. He thought it would be a good idea if she were to lead the negotiations, that she had some sort of understanding about what was going on and why. 

After talking about the two warring sides for a couple of hours and instead of hunting and cooking their dinner, they decided to let loose and use their beast form to feed since they were far from any sort of civilization. 

Back at camp and in their human form, fully satiated, they sat by the fire in silence. Nila felt a little better after their run, play and feeding as beasts along with her talk with Vilkas. But she was still missing her family and still frustrated that she couldn’t go forward with her hunt for Alduin until both sides agreed to stop fighting long enough for her to do just that. 

Vilkas could feel her frustrations again and instead took a different tactic. He pulled her to sit in between his legs by the fire and had her rest against him. Moving her hair aside, he began lightly kissing her neck and ran his tongue delicately along her ear. 

Nila found herself smiling at his kisses and moved her head to the side as he licked her long ears. Her ears were always sensitive and she loved it when he paid attention to them as goosebumps traveled down her arms. She soon found herself only thinking of him and nothing else. He had always been good at the distractions. 

He untied her tunic as she leaned against him. Looking over her shoulder, he could see her beautiful plump breasts making him harden against her. He slid her tunic off of her shoulder and planted kisses there as well. This was going to be about her and her pleasure tonight. He needed her to be calm, at least for a little while, for her sake. For her to remember she was loved; that all her hard work was worth it. 

Sliding her tunic farther off of her, he pulled out one of her breasts and ran his finger lightly over her nipple, hardening it which caused her breath to hitch. He decided she didn’t need her tunic, pushed her up and removed it entirely. Leaning back into him, he played with her nipples, lightly pinching them as she arched her back into his caressing hands. He moved her head to the side to lick and nibble her neck and ears, inhaling her scent while pinching and rolling with his fingers. 

“Remove your leather breeches, love,” he whispered in her ear. His breath sending more goosebumps down her arms. 

She sat up to remove her boots and pants, then leaned back into his warm and fuzzy chest. One hand was rolling her nipple between his fingers and the other was sliding its way down to her warm and wet folds. He inserted a finger into her, rubbing and spreading her wetness. When his finger brushed her pearl, she moaned and gyrated into his hand. When he felt she was ready for him, he laid her back onto their bedroll and spread her thighs wide. 

Inserting a couple of fingers into her core, he kissed and sucked on her breast. He swirled his tongue around her nipples, lightly biting them. The biting was just hard enough to make her moan, but not too hard to hurt her. She instinctively arched her back, gyrating into his inserted fingers. 

“Kiss me,” she said breathlessly. 

While continuing to move his fingers in and out of her, he kissed her deeply and passionately. Their tongues exploring each other as he lightly nibbled on her bottom lip and inserting his tongue again. But he soon moved his kisses down her body, nibbling as he went and continued to move his fingers, exploring her deeply inside; her wetness pooling around his fingers. He was so hard for her and wanted her, but he was only doing this for her pleasure. 

As soon as his mouth found her wet mound, he moaned into her as did she. Her wonderful smell was always strongest between her legs and he loved it, licking up her honeyed wetness. She was slowly wreathing on the bedroll from his wonderful and talented tongue. He always knew how to pleasure her—knew what she liked the most. 

He wiggled his pinky into her wetness as his tongue explored her and moved it to rub her puckered hole below making her grab his hair and gyrate even more. He hadn’t explored that area with her yet, but she seemed to enjoy it and inserted his pinky all the way, instinctively making her clench around his finger. 

_ Oh Gods, what was that?! _ She had never had anything inserted into her tight hole, but it made her come alive between her legs, even more, making her moan loudly. She wanted more! 

He moved his finger faster in response to her body and licked her most sensitive spot making her whimper under his control. He found she had gone very still and would have thought she wanted him to stop were it not for her rapid breathing and accelerated heart rate. She wanted to feel everything without her own movements distracting her. The hood on her pearl opened as he licked and nibbled which caused her back to arch and her mound forced deeply into his mouth as she screamed in pleasure, his finger moving in and out of her tight bud faster. 

Her orgasm was so strong, she almost cried as she lay there a complete wet and exhausted mess. 

“What was that, love? That...that was the best orgasm ever,” she said weakly. 

He smiled at her, his wet face planted in her neck, holding her. He was happy he could give her a moment's peace and enjoy things, if only for a moment. Her pleasure was his pleasure. 

She turned to her side and looked at him, grasping his hardness with her hand through his pants. 

“No, love. This was just for you.” 

“This _ is _ for me and I want it now...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Stubborn men and flying dragons.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila, no diplomat, loses her patience at the negotiations. It's then time to trap a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, kudos...it means so very much and keeps me writing!
> 
> This story is about to wrap up soon, so if you have no finished reading, be sure to bookmark it.

Nila sat at the head of the table with Vilkas standing behind her, keeping watch in case someone decided to get hostile and attack her. He and Nila could both sense the deep hostilities. They were so thick, she could cut them with a knife. Ulfric absolutely refused to sit down until Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador, left the negotiations. Nila agreed and not only because the Thalmor shouldn't have business in Skyrim affairs, but Nila remembered the documentation found when she infiltrated the embassy. The Thalmor were clearly up to something and were trying to encourage the Civil War to weaken Skyrim’s defenses. The last thing they needed was for Elenwen to make matters worse. 

_That woman doesn’t need any more ammunition against Skyrim._

When Ulfric finally sat down, negotiations went underway, but both sides continued to yell and argue at each other and she was getting nowhere. She slammed her hand loudly on the table and when they stared at her in shock, they could see her frustration as she pinched the bridge of her nose—something she did whenever she felt a headache coming on. 

She tried to talk calmly, but her frustrations were clear and punctuated each word. “Listen up...I came here to stop a war long enough to deal with Alduin. When he’s dead, you can continue to kill each other for all I care. I have given up everything to kill Alduin. I have two babies at home I had to leave behind and may never see again to do what I must. I have been away from them for too long as it is while I traipsed about this whole country getting you two together. Time I could have spent hunting down Alduin. If you two cannot calm down long enough to figure a truce out, so help me, I will use my Bend Will shout on all of you to do my bidding.”

It wasn’t the most diplomatic effort on Nila’s part, but she managed to try to please both sides. Decisions favored Ulfric Stormcloak, but only because he was the most hostile and unreasonable. Nila wanted to make sure the man was calm enough to finally agree to call for a truce. General Tullius wasn’t content with giving away Markarth and in return getting Riften, but he relented and everyone was relatively happy, albeit temporarily. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and a whisper in her ear as they were leaving. “You did really well, love. I’m impressed.” She didn’t smile, but she reached back and touched his hand in acknowledgment. 

She doubted that the truce would stay peaceful, but she hoped it would be long enough for her to deal with Alduin. Now she could finally head to Dragonsreach and capture her a dragon to find out where Alduin was hiding. 

********** 

Nila and Vilkas returned to Whiterun, completely bypassing their children, much to their own pain. There was no time to waste. They already wasted enough weeks trying to stop a war just to capture a dragon. 

Nila bowed to the Jarl. “They have agreed for a truce and Whiterun will be safe for now. I can’t tell you how long things will remain at peace, but your people are safe for the time being. Are you ready to spring the trap on the dragon?” 

"As I promised, my men stand ready. The great chains are oiled. We wait for your word." 

“I'm ready. Let's go trap a dragon.” 

"My men know what to do. Make sure you do your part. I'm putting my city in your hands." 

********** 

Vilkas readied his sword as she stood on the edge of the balcony large enough to hold a dragon—larger even. It was cold and windy as he saw her long hair being whipped around her head. He could feel her desire for this to all be over, yet her nervousness from uncertainties of what was to come. They both sensed the end was near and as he looked over at her, thanking the Gods for bringing her into his life—his life-mate and prayed that they lived through this. 

She turned her head to look back at Vilkas, a small sad smile graced her face. An acknowledgment that this would soon be all over, for good or ill. Mouthing the words, “I love you” to him, she turned back around facing the skies. 

She Shouted to the heavens, hoping Odahviing would hear her calling out to him. Paarthurnax told her the dragon would be unable to resist her powerful Thu’um. Curiosity will win out and he will come to her. 

Odahviing didn’t disappoint as he flew overhead, easily grabbed one of the guards as he flung the poor man over the side to plummet to his death. Nila wasted no time in Shouting Dragonrend towards the dragon as he was forced onto the large balcony. He was snipping, snarling and blasting anyone who was too close. Nila had her strongest ward up protecting her and Vilkas as the dragon tried to devour the _ Dovahkiin_. 

The dragon was too caught up in trying to kill her, he missed the traps set upon him. Jarl Balgruuf just sat in awe that it was a success, but headed quickly inside to let her handle the matters with the dragon. 

"_Zu'u bonaar_. You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this... humiliating position. _ Hind siiv Alduin_, hmm? No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?" 

“Yes, I need to know where the coward is hiding. He ran off when he was being defeated the last time.” 

"_Rinik vazah. _ An apt phrase. _ Alduin bovul_. One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um for myself. Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest. Among ourselves, of course. _ Mu ni meyye_. None were yet ready to openly defy him." 

“Regardless, I need you to tell me where he is.” 

"_Unslaad krosis_. Innumerable pardons. I digress. He has traveled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the _sillesejoor _ ... the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards... His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains. _ Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til_. I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshaled there. _ Zu'u lost ofan hin laan _... now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?" 

She rolled her eyes at the dragon, having lost patience long ago. “Yes, you are quite long-winded for a dragon. So, you mean to tell me he is in Sovngarde eating the souls that reside there?” She looked over at Vilkas in worry. 

_How in Oblivion am I supposed to reach Sovngarde unless I’m dead, which can’t happen anyway now that I’m a pet of Hircine?_

"Hmm... _ krosis_. There is one... detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention." 

_ Of course, there is. There’s always a catch, isn’t there? _ “Well, tell me what it is then.” 

“Only this. You have the Thu'um of a _ dovah_, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn. Of course, I could fly you there. But not while imprisoned like this." 

“Well, I guess we are at an impasse then because I’m not letting you go unless I can trust you,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. She wasn’t about the set the dragon free without having a way to reach Alduin. 

Vilkas just watched the banter between his wife and the dragon in awe. He remembered Paarthurnax, but it was a bit chaotic then. Now, there was time to actually reflect on what was truly going on. If he knew his Nila, she would have this dragon doing her bidding in no time. She was in no mood for anything less. 

"Indeed. _ Orin brit ro_. I cannot leave here until you defeat Alduin, which you cannot do without my help." 

_And, there we have it. Do I trust him to help me and let him go or do I find another way?_

“I’m sorry, but do you really expect me to believe the word of a _ dovah _?” 

"_Ahraan_. You wound me, _ Dovahkiin_. I may not tell the whole truth, but I am no liar. Go and see for yourself. _ Zu'u ni bo nol het_. I will be here... unless Alduin returns before you do.” 

He was certainly testing her, but she was beginning to wonder if she had any choices left. After a long debate with herself, she turned to Vilkas. If he was to be with her and do this, he should have the right to have his say in the matter. 

“What do you think, Vil? Do you think we can trust this dragon?” 

Vilkas had been listening to everything and had already formed his own thoughts, surprised in a way she asked him of his because she was the Dragonborn, not he. 

“I think we should go with your instincts, but since you asked me, I will tell you we probably don’t have much choice but to trust the dragon. We just don’t have the time to travel half-way across Skyrim again and through dangerous mountains.” 

“Yes, even the _ joor _ knows this to be true.” 

“Fine. I'll set you free if you promise to take me to Skuldafn. And, no tricks or I will Shout you with Bend Will and make you do my bidding. A humiliating situation for one such as yourself.” 

“I understand. _ Onikaan koraav gein miraad. _ It is wise to recognize when you only have one choice. And you can trust me. _ Zu'u ni tahrodiis_. Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now. Free me, and I will carry you to Skuldafn." 

“Let’s go. No time to waste.” 

"_Zok brit uth_! I warn you, once you've flown the skies of _ Keizaal_, your envy of the _dov _will only increase. _ Amativ! Mu bo kotin stinselak _."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Nila and Vilkas find Alduin once more.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila and Vilkas finally face Alduin...together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting and kudos! It means so very much!!

They were wobbly and strangely weak after flying on the dragon. They had to hang on for dear life as Odahviig glid easily, but incredibly fast through Skyrim and through the mountains. It was exhilarating, yet exhausting, if not a bit nauseating. She wasn’t sure she wanted to do that again while she tried to keep from retching. 

“Are you alright, love?” Vilkas asked her. 

“A little shaky, but I think I can keep everything in my stomach. You?” 

“Aye, the same.” 

They barely got a chance to rest when they had an encounter with another dragon. Nila wasted no time in killing it. She was tired of it all and just wanted Alduin to die so she and Vilkas could finally move on with their lives with their children. 

It was a massive temple and they had to fight several more dragons, draugr, deal with puzzle doors - _ my favorite - _ and a dragon priest. At the center of it all was a portal. It’s swirling blue and purple light that looked like if you fell through, you would never reach the end. 

Nila had been going on full steam, killing anything that came their way and this is the first time since they got to the temple that something gave her pause.

She looked at Vilkas nervously. As Liliah, she was never afraid to leap before looking, but now she couldn’t afford to jump headfirst anymore.

Vilkas held out his hand to her and she grabbed it, feeling his courage and strength coursing through her, allowing her to go on. 

“This may be our only time to see Sovngarde,” he said with a slight smile, wrapping an arm around her to pull her in close to him and kissed her. “Ready?” 

She nodded her head as they both took a leap into the unknown. 

********** 

“This is Sovngarde?” she asked as soon as they passed through the portal. It wasn’t much to look at, full of darkness and fog. She could hear the bastard dragon in the distance through the thick air. 

“Well, at least we know Alduin is here,” he said, stating the obvious. 

Nila used her Clear Skies Shout to clear the way for them. It was impossible to navigate otherwise. 

“If this is Sovngarde, perhaps being with Hircine _ will _ be better.” 

“No, I think this is Alduin’s doing. Apparently this is his stomping ground where he eats the souls of dead warriors. I have a feeling it’s not supposed to look like this.” 

“I just wonder how we are here at all having the beastblood,” he asked. 

“Hmmm, maybe it’s because we aren’t dead?” 

“Aye, I guess that makes sense.” 

Finally, they approached a bridge made from bones and in the distance was a large building. They tried to cross the bridge when they were face to face with another warrior. Both of them had to prove their valor in order to enter the great hall. 

When they finally entered the Hall of Valor, Vilkas just whistled. It was massive and regal, full of light and warmth. “By Ysmir! This will be the only time I will get to see Sovngarde for myself. At least I can die and say I’ve been here. Look at all these heroes, love! Is that...that Ysgramor?!”

She saw Vilkas run off and start talking with as many heroes as he possibly could. She would never have used ‘Vilkas’ and ‘adorable’ in the same sentence before, but that was exactly what he was at that moment in all his awe. While she was glad he was so excited, they still had an important matter to deal with, but she let him have his fun for a bit longer.

Nila gave him some time for some hero worship while she walked around looking at everything when she came across three warriors. She instantly recognized them from the Elder Scroll. 

“Excuse me, but I know you. I saw you three takedown Alduin and send him through time. I learned the Dragonrend Shout from you all.” It was Nila’s turn for a little hero worship. “I came here to defeat Alduin...” 

********** 

Vilkas, Nila, Gormlaith, Felldir, and Hakon readied themselves for Alduin. 

The plan was to clear the mist, bring Alduin to them and use Dragonrend on him to defeat him once and for all. Nila was thankful she had some warriors who were very familiar with Alduin. It made her feel more confident, though she knew better than to get over-confident. Gormlaith proved over-confidence could kill you. 

The four of them used Clear Skies Shout to clear out the mist. They could hear Alduin flying around, but couldn’t see him, his thunderous wings indicating he was close. Once the mist was clear, they could hear him quickly bringing it back once more. 

"_Ven Mul Riik _!" 

“Again!” Nila could hear Gormlaith yelling out. 

After several Shouts, the mist was completely gone and Alduin gave up on the mist to head into battle with the warriors. They watched Adluin flying around in anger, roaring at them, and as soon as he was close enough, Nila shouted Dragonrend at him causing him to fall to the ground like last time. 

Alduin wasted no time in attacking the heroes and sent fiery meteors to the ground setting the entire realm in fiery madness. They had to dodge the large burning rocks while trying to attack the massive dragon, so it was hard to get at him and made the battle slow-going. The three heroes of old knew how to hurt the massive dragon using their swords while Vilkas and Nila stayed back using their bows from a distance with Nila using Dragonrend to keep Alduin grounded. 

But Alduin’s focus was mainly on the _ Dovahkiin. _ He knew he had to defeat her before the others after his last battle with her. She came too close to defeating him the last time. He worried she may actually defeat him as he sent blasts of fire at her while she shouted Unrelenting Force at Vilkas to get him out of the way since he was right next to her. At the same time, she used her most powerful ward to block the fire. 

Alduin shouted at her again and she then used her Ethereal Shout, letting the fire pass right through her as if she were a ghost, the flames not even touching her. She had to use her Dragonrend again and quickly used her Whirlwind Sprint to get behind the large dovah and attack with her sword. 

Vilkas was out of arrows and had to also attack at close range. He had no protections like Nila did; he didn’t even use a shield. Alduin tired of the annoying little warriors quickly swished his huge tail sending them all flying away from him. The Sovngarde warriors fell into the deep ravine, she never knew what happened to them. Alduin, knowing the male_ joor _to be the mate to the _ Dovahkiin_, slowly approached the wounded warrior who had fallen and was trying to get up. Alduin stepped on him beneath his clawed foot, crushing him with his powerful talons knowing it would weaken her with the death of her beloved mate. He looked right at her, appearing as if he had a grin on his face, getting sheer pleasure from her misery as her face crumpled in horror and agony. 

Nila almost fell to the ground, her body completely weakened, as she watched Vilkas get crushed underfoot, blood spewing out of his mouth, knowing he was severely injured internally, if not dead already. “Noooo!!!” It felt like the whole realm fell out from under her and it was going to swallow her whole. She started to panic between helping Vilkas and finally killing Alduin. 

_ No more!! Enough of this! I just want to go home and have my family!!! _ she yelled in her head so fucking tired of it all. 

She shut her panic down and through blurred eyes from the tears and decision made, she used her Slow Time Shout to get to Vilkas while she used her most powerful healing spell on him with one hand and used her ward to protect them with the other. She tried not to panic and cry again seeing all the blood on Vilkas, his body crushed—_No, no, no!! _ She hoped her healing was enough to keep him alive until she could give Vilkas the proper treatment. 

When time ran out, she shouted Dragonrend again. It was just her and Alduin now. Alduin was furious his plan didn’t work in stopping her and he was getting tired from being repeatedly forced being grounded, suffering attack after attack. She was a powerful _ Dovahkiin_, he had to reluctantly admit—an angry _ Dovahkiin _after seeing her mate dying. He had made a critical error in judgment thinking it would weaken her enough for him to finally kill her. 

Alduin tried one more time to summon the fiery meteors, but she just dove out of their way with ease, eyes focused solely on the black dragon with fire, anger, and tears in her eyes. He blasted her with fire as she became ethereal again and didn’t stop in her pursuit of him. He saw her change into her beast form, shredding her armor to pieces as she did so. She leapt on him, clawing and biting through his throat with her powerful jaws. 

She could tell he was getting exhausted and weakening—feeling his heart speed up from tension and uncertainty, yet the fiery meteors kept falling, burning everything they touched. Sovngarde looked like a fiery wasteland instead of the beautiful and peaceful eternal plane it was supposed to be. But she dodged and ignored them as she hacked and slashed him with her sharp claws. She changed back to her human form and used Dragonrend on him once more. Naked, she grabbed her ebony dagger from her destroyed armor and rolled under him to slice up his delicate underbelly. 

While fighting Alduin on her own, she heard the Priestesses words ringing in her ears how she was to be alone in the defeat of Alduin. They were not wrong in that regard after all. 

She watched him as he stood up on his hind legs, knowing it was too late to get out of the way. 

_ Well, this is it. After all this, he’s just going to crush me and Vilkas and I finally die...at least it’s together. _

She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable, but he didn’t crush her. His entire body suddenly lit up and started to deteriorate into complete nothingness as she waited for his soul, but nothing came—he was gone. She didn’t wait to think about that as she rushed back to Vilkas. 

He was still alive, but barely. She had very strong healing spells, but she didn’t have the time before to give him what he needed. Crying, she finally pulled him upright, finding strength she didn’t know she had and held him against her as she cast her strongest healing spell all over him, hearing all his broken bones setting back into place, making her wince to the crunching sounds. 

_ Please, please, please. You can’t die after all this! Not after everything we have gone through! _

She could hear his broken body resetting and she could feel his organs repairing, and his heartbeat stronger. 

_Yes! Please, for the love of all Gods!_

She could feel herself starting to drain and her body weakening as she forced every bit of mana out of her to heal him until she had nothing left to give, and even then she pushed and squeezed. 

“Wake up, Vilkas...please! I have nothing left! Please don’t do this to me!” 

Nila was completely depleted and had nothing left to give him. Sitting behind him, she rested her head on his, crying and holding him tightly as Vilkas suddenly gasped for air and woke up, shocking her. 

“By Ysmir! Don’t _ever _let me get crushed by a dragon again!” he said suddenly, though weakly, coughing and still in pain, but alive. She was too exhausted and relieved as...she had passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: It's hard to move on after everything they had been through.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila and Vilkas are finally reunited with the children and struggle to believe that it's all over and they can move on. Per usual, they can't keep their hands off of each other ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual content.
> 
> One more chapter after this and I know I'm going to miss these two very much :(.
> 
> Per usual, thank you all so much for reading, all the comments, and kudos! It means so very much to me!

Nila’s eyes slowly opened to filtered sunlight shining through the only window in the small room. The last thing she remembered was being in Sovngarde fighting Alduin then trying to save Vilkas, and now she woke up in their room in their little home in Whiterun. She slowly sat up and let her mind clear, rubbing her temples to relieve the pain in her head. Her mind was trying to force her to remember things, but there was nothing to remember as she had passed out after healing Vilkas. _Vilkas!_

She must have shouted his name out loud because he rushed to her side. “I’m here. Are you OK? I was worried about you. You have been out for a while now.” 

“Vilkas, you...you are OK?” She grabbed him and looked all over his body to make sure he had no more injuries and he was going to be OK. 

“Aye, thanks to you. You must have used everything you could throw at me because you depleted yourself so much that you passed out. Between that and the exhaustion from chasing and defeating Alduin, you’ve been sleeping for quite a while. I had to call a healer, but she said you just needed your rest.” 

He crawled into bed with her pulled her onto his lap and held her. 

“So...so, it’s over now?” 

“Aye, I think so. You defeated Alduin, right? 

“I...I’m unsure. I mean, I saw him disintegrate, but I never absorbed his soul. I may have only delayed his destiny in destroying our world, as the last heroes did. I don’t know!” She suddenly worried about that, thinking about what to do next. 

“Shhh, settle, love.” He could sense her sudden panic and tried to calm her. “It’s OK. If he does return one day, we will be long gone. Let the future worry about him, if that is the case. For now, we live.” 

She wanted to hear his words, but they had been moving, running, fighting, and struggling for so long. The whole idea of relaxing with family with nothing to do left her feeling more worried than relieved. After everything, they had been through and now, they didn’t have to worry anymore? She wasn’t sure if she could do that; just relax and not worry. It had been so very long—so very hard. 

He could feel what she was feeling. He understood all too well why she wasn’t feeling relaxed. It had been too much for so long. He knew it would take them a while to get back into the simplicity of things—to enjoy life. 

As they were holding each other, there was a loud knock on the door downstairs and someone came in, uninvited. “Hello!” They heard from below and knew instantly it was Farkas. But then they could hear other sounds, the sounds that only little children make when they are pleased. 

Nila instantly crawled over Vilkas, rushed out of bed, falling to her knees on the floor and got up to run down the stairs. She stopped at the sight of her children, completely ignoring Farkas and Lydia. Putting her hands to her mouth, looking back and forth to her children, it took all she had not to break down and cry. 

“Welcome back sister,” Farkas said, kissing her on the cheek.

She didn’t want to ignore Farkas, but all her thoughts were about her children. 

Vilkas wasn’t far behind her as they both went to grab a child. She held Alorn as he grabbed his mother’s hair and started to eat it. Vilkas tightly held Alik. She inhaled her babies as she kissed them all over their little faces and head. They must have found this quite amusing as they started to giggle. Their laughter was contagious as Nila and Vilkas started to laugh as well. 

He held Alik in one arm and grabbed Nila while she was holding Alorn in the other and held his whole family tightly. The idea that they had defeated Alduin, they were both alive and reunited with their children suddenly dawned on them. Nila pressed her head to Vilkas’ chest and she cried in happiness this time instead of despair. 

Looking back at her life, she never imagined she would have found someone to love and who loved her back, have two beautiful children and managed to stop the end of days. She knew what she was destined for, but never imagined she would end up with an indescribable happiness. 

********** 

They stood there watching their boys sleep quietly in their little beds, his arm draped around her shoulder and hers wrapped around his waist. 

“I still can’t believe we lived through all this,” she whispered. “Part of me feels like I still need to be moving, searching, fighting…” 

“I knew you could do it. You are the strongest person I know...a true warrior. And, I feel the same. I feel...restless.” 

“I’m not strong at all. I cried all the time, I fell, I couldn’t always do what needed to be done, I...” 

“Hush. Anyone else would have given up long ago. You cry because you feel and you care. But you kept pushing on and going forward despite all the pain. You did what was right in your heart and soul.” 

“I could only do that because you were with me.” 

“Oh, I doubt that. Yes, I get that it’s easier when you’re not alone, but I know you would have pushed yourself no matter what.” 

She still had doubts about that, but in the end, it didn’t really matter. They succeeded, their boys will have a future and they could live happily as a family. 

********** 

He woke up with her back turned to him. It wasn’t yet dawn as it was still dark out, but he sensed it was close. He reached out to her and gently slid her shift off of her shoulder and delicately touched her soft skin. 

He looked back at everything they had been through and how difficult it had been; even when they first met had been difficult. She had been so insecure and afraid at the time and it took all he had to win her over, but he had no regrets. He found his life-mate and all the work they had to endure was worth every bit of it. Despite their difficulties, he wondered how he got to be so lucky to have found her. Maybe it wasn’t luck. Maybe it was meant to be. 

He slid in closer to her and inhaled her wonderful skin and started kissing her shoulder. He wanted to make love to her now before the children woke up, which would be soon. As she started to stir awake to his touches and hardness pressed up against her, a sleepy smile graced her face as he licked and nibbled her long ear. 

She was still very tired, but she would always make love to him when he wanted. It was the only thing that kept her grounded and moving forward despite their difficulties. It was the main thing that kept her together through it all. 

“In me now, my love,” she whispered. “Before it’s too late.” 

“Aye, you have been reading my mind again, I see.” 

She groggily smiled at that as her body accepted his hardness making them both moan. He continued to pay attention to her ears and neck with his kisses and tongue. He knew she enjoyed that, especially her sensitive ears as he could feel her getting wetter. He glided easily in and out of her as she moaned loudly into her pillow so as to not wake up the little ones. 

Vilkas moved his hand to her wet folds as he was moving in and out of her and swirled his finger around her most delicate bud causing her to thrust into his hand. He could sense she was close as he pressed harder into her, hitting that particular spot she loved so much. As she was orgasming, she turned her head back so he could kiss her, feeling her breathe heavily into his mouth. Her tight convulsions were too much as he was quickly pulled out. 

She almost told him to stay. She dreamt of having a large family with lots of children running around, but she couldn’t do it. They would end up werewolves like their parents and she wouldn’t subject her children to the tortures of Hircine. They were lucky their other children took after her before she changed, so they were safe. 

When he was finished he grabbed her close to him so he could hold her tightly. 

“I wish we could have more children.” 

He had thought of this recently himself. “Aye, more children would be nice, but I know what you mean. I thought about the same, but we just can’t do that to them. With both of us werewolves, any future children would be just like us.” 

“I know,” she said sadly. 

“At least we have two wonderful boys who will never be forced to hunt with Hircine. They are safe.” 

“That does make me happy. In hindsight, having kids when we did probably wasn’t the best idea we ever had, but at least we did it before I had to turn.” 

They lay there in silence for a while, holding each other and enjoying the peace before the boys woke up. 

“I don’t know what I would have done or if I would even still be alive if it weren’t for you, Vil. You kept me whole and sane through everything...even during our painful separation. Thoughts of you and our boys kept me going through it all.” 

“Aye, I feel the same. You are my life-mate and I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” she said as they kissed each other deeply. 

Their talk must have woken up the children as they could hear one of them crying causing their brother to cry in turn. 

“Well, at least we finished,” he said as they both laughed and got up to get their boys. Such a small thing, but helped normalize the two from their previous life of chaos and they never looked back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Life after Alduin


	47. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what becomes of our favorite couple after Alduin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad to see Nila and Vilkas go :(. I enjoyed writing them so very much and I really hope you enjoyed my story. Thank you so much for reading, all the wonderful comments, and kudos. It has meant so much to me and keeps me eager to keep writing. Love to all!

_Six months later after Alduin._

Nila was sitting down next to Vilkas, each of them holding their twin toddlers on their laps at the temple to observe Lydia and Farkas’ wedding.

Lydia and Farkas had become so very close and it was only a matter of time before they wed, though apparently not fast enough for Lydia. After taking care of Nila’s and Vilkas’ boys for so long, she started pressuring Farkas so she could have some of her own. Farkas loved her and was more than willing to give in to her request. He really didn’t understand why he didn’t do it sooner. 

As soon as they kissed, Alik decided it would be a good time to squeal in delight making everyone in the temple laugh. 

_Ten years later after Alduin._

Nila came out of the farmhouse to watch her boys tend to the horses and clean out the stalls. They were 12 years old already and she saw the hints of men they would soon become. They were almost as tall as she, taking after their father in size. The two were completely inseparable, like Vilkas and Farkas. Of course, there was the typical sibling fighting, but they did everything together. 

One of the benefits of being Dragonborn and saving countless lives in Skyrim was a monetary one. For the first few years, they were flooded with coin from Jarls and nobles across the land as a thank you. Vilkas took the coin and built them a large farmhouse on a large chunk of land donated by Jarl Barlgruuf in Whiterun. There Nila would work on her book about being the Dragonborn and everything she had to endure in her pursuit of Alduin. She wanted to leave something behind for future generations, just in case Alduin ever returned or there was ever another Dragonborn. 

Farkas and Lydia moved into their old house in Whiterun and had two children of their own and they would all visit often. She knew the brothers would never be too far away from each other, even in death. 

Vilkas came home that afternoon with some elk from hunting as the boys helped skin and clean up the meat for their evening meal. Life had been relatively calm for them. Nila and Vilkas were completely happy to just live with their family and being side by side with hardly any dangerous adventures other than taking the kids exploring or teaching them to hunt. Nila also taught her boys self-defense and weaving spells as she had, without all the torture she had to endure, while Vilkas taught them to use a sword. 

Vilkas and Farkas would take an odd job here or there for the Companions, but the Guild had been mostly run by Aela as Vilkas wanted a quieter life and Farkas was never interested in being in charge. He mainly followed what his brother chose to do. And Vilkas would help train the whelps from time to time if requested, as he was still one of the best swordsmen out there. 

Every once in a while, they would see a dragon flying around for they never left, but they stayed relatively calm after Nila’s defeat of Alduin. They bowed to her now—their _ Dovahkiin_. Some still rebelled, and she had to deal with it, but it had remained relatively peaceful. 

_Twenty-five years later after Alduin._

Nila and Vilkas welcomed their first grandbaby. A girl. Alik and Alorn were as close to each other as Vilkas and Farkas were. The boys both married at the same time and lived close to each other, also in Whiterun. Alik and his wife gave birth first, but Alorn and his wife were soon due for their own first child. Nila couldn’t wait to have little ones running around the house again, especially since they agreed to never have any more children. 

********** 

Nila kept in touch with Brynjolf, sending each other letters now and then to let him know how life was going for her and how things were for him, but she never did see him again much to his sadness. He never did marry or have children. It wasn’t really that kind of life for him being a thief. 

The last letter she received was from the Guild to inform her that Brynjolf passed away peacefully in his sleep after a bout of illness. The letter came in a package with an enchanted ring he left to her for when he died. But she didn’t care about the ring and cried heavily that night while Vilkas held her, regretting she never once went to see him. 

********** 

Vilkas was 50 now and graying around the temples with a smattering of wrinkles. She found him even more handsome as he aged. She was now 56, but she still barely looked older than the day he met her. 

He was finding it harder to keep up with his still very youthful and sexually energetic wife. While she still wanted to make love all the time with him, he was having a harder time with it. Though disappointed, he was grateful to have such an energetic wife, to say the least. He would spend more and more time just pleasing her. But she was patient as she had to periodically coax his lower-half into submission. 

He knew the day would come when he got too old and she didn’t. That there would be a day he wouldn’t be able to make love to her anymore while she maintained her youth and beauty. He just wished it didn’t feel like it happened so fast—that it had lasted a bit longer. Looking back, everything just felt like it flew by too quickly. 

Vilkas was still very strong and spry, but he knew it was only a matter of time until he was no longer either of those things. As he got older, these thoughts would cross his mind more frequently. 

********** 

_55 years later after Alduin._

Farkas had died the previous week and Nila knew it would only be a matter of time before Vilkas did. The twin brothers would always be together, even in death. 

Vilkas was in bed, barely able to move anymore. His hair was completely white and he looked very much his age of 80, but Nila still loved him and found him handsome as always. She, at 86 was starting to show signs of aging herself. 

While he was dying in bed, she knew it would be soon as she curled up in bed with him, planting kisses all over his aging face. She made their boys say their goodbyes and sent them home. They didn’t need to be there to see them die. As much as she loved her children, she wanted privacy for this. This was for her and her husband only. Her boys had all the information and coin they needed to take care of their parents after death. 

Yesterday, Vilkas had been surrounded by his twin boys, five grandchildren, and two great-grandchildren. All of them said their goodbyes with tears in their eyes. He had been a loving and doting father, grandfather and great-grandfather. Having his whole family there put a weak smile on his face and was able to look back on his life with great happiness and no regrets. 

As she was curled up next to him, he weakly moved to his side so he could hold her and smell her for the last time. This simple act brought tears to her eyes as she could feel him and hear him inhaling her in her neck, making her weep more heavily. 

“I’m going to miss this,” he whispered weakly. 

“Me too...” was all she could say. 

She tried not to cry, knowing the end was near and that she would be with him again soon, but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t help but miss what they had together. Her love for him was so great and she didn’t mind cutting her long life short to be with him for eternity. 

Vilkas died quietly, shortly after he held her. She could feel his life force leave him as his heart stopped beating. Nila wept and wept like she hadn’t in a very long time. She nuzzled her own face into his neck and held him tightly as she cried. Her life-mate was now gone and she would never have him the same way she did in life and that pained her a great deal. 

She had already told her children what her plans were much to their expected objections. But she made it clear she would die a painful death if she didn’t. She explained their bond and that one just couldn’t live without the other. In the end, they agreed. It would be better than to have her suffer physically and emotionally. 

After a while, she wiped away her tears and pulled the bottle out of the drawer next to the bed. She made this especially for this day; waiting for the inevitable. She wasted no time in pulling off the cork and drinking the entire contents without hesitation. She would dearly miss her family, but she had no choice. 

Holding Vilkas tightly and she looked at his face as though he were asleep as she slowly started drifting to sleep, the poison quickly working its way through her body. A few minutes later, she lay dead next to her life-mate to live eternally in Hircine’s hunting grounds. 

********** 

Nila woke up and instinctively looked down at herself, curious to see what she looked like in death, expecting to look like her beast—her werewolf form. But she was wearing her armor. The very armor she wore when she killed Alduin, though it had been destroyed in the battle so long ago. 

Looking up, she instantly recognized the place. _ No! No, I’m not supposed to be here!!! _

After _everything _they went through and all her work just to be by his side in death had been for naught! She fell to her knees weeping as she looked out over the landscape to see the Hall of Valor. 

_Sovngarde._

There had to be a way to get back to him—something she could do! She promised him she would be there and she’s not!! She didn’t understand how she ended up here after selling her soul to Hircine. _How is this possible?!_

“Welcome, Dragonborn...” 

She blew right past the guard, completely ignoring him, and into the Hall of Valor. There had to be a way back to him..._ there HAS to be a way to get to him. Someone would know! _

As soon as she walked in, she could see them talking to a warrior. Her breath caught in her chest as she put a hand to her mouth, tears pooling down her face. 

Both of them were there. The brothers who never separated. He was so handsome—both of them were. They were both young again and in their old wolf armor. She ran as fast as she could to him as she wept and wept. When she got to him, she grabbed him tightly and he grabbed her back, smiling down at her. 

“My love...” he whispered, happy as could be. 

“Wha...what are we doing here?” 

“We saved the world, love,” he said simply as if that explained everything. 

“But we sold our souls.” 

“They honored us, by Shor’s leave of course, by saving us from the Hunting Grounds and to allow us to live eternally in Sovngarde. They even removed our beasts.” 

She stopped caring half-way through his explanation. All she cared about was that she was with him as she held him tightly. 

_Together eternally_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you check out my latest story of my wandering Bosmer called [The Fractured Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750835)
> 
> If you haven't finished this story, be sure to bookmark before it gets buried by other wonderful stories.


End file.
